Do You even love me?
by JustYou
Summary: Sauske and Sakura are in a relationship. Sakura sees that it isn't going well.We never kissed, hugged, and i never heard him say 'I love you'
1. CH 1:The Beginning

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**Chapter 1:  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We have been together for 10 months now, and yet you haven't call me on the phone, calling me like babe or whatever they call each other when they're in a relationship. And also we haven't kiss on my lips, you only kiss me on my cheeks. These things, we are suppose to do as a couple. Showing how much we love each other. I show you how much I care and love you, but you never shown me your love.

Today I was with two of my friends. Ino and Hinata. It was the day we hang out, but Tenten couldn't make it, because it was her anniversary with Neji, and she said that Neji had plans with her for the whole day. 'Lucky her,' I thought. Ino and Hinata were discussing about it, and I was sitting there stirring my latte. I sigh.

'Do you agree Sakura?' said Ino. I looked up, and paid back to her attention.

'Huh? What?' I said.

Ino sigh, 'Sakura, didn't you hear what me and Hinata said? Anyways, since it's their 5 year anniversary, I have a feelling that Neji will propose to Tenten,' said Ino.

'Propose?' I said.

I remember in high school, Tenten had a huge crush on Neji, and she didn't admitted that she liked him. When she was 15, Neji asked her out, and she nearly fainted, and how we teased her, being like Hinata. That was the good old days.

'Yeah, I saw Neji with a small gift bag, which was from 'Tiffany & co',' said Hinata.

'OMG, 'Tiffany & co' Tenten is so lucky you have that kind of ring,' Ino said with love in her eyes.

'You never know it might be a necklace or something,' I said and took a sip of my latte.

'C'mon, Sakura, have some good thoughts about this,' said Ino. Then sound of ringtones were on. It was Ino's and Hinata's. Ino had a text.

'Oh, sorry guys I have to leave, Shikamaru said he wants me to meet him at the park,' said Ino, and she packed her things and put them in her branded bag. Ino waved and said her goodbyes and left. While Hinata was on the phone, which I could hear clearly.

'HINATA!,' screamed the other end. Hinata pulled her phone away from her ear.

'N-Naruto-Kun, what's the matter?' she asked.

'Kiba and Akamaru and also Shino, are going to kill me, and you've gotta help me,' yelled Naruto.

'Oh ok, where are you?' asked Hinata. Hinata nodded, and closed her phone.

'Sorry, Sakura, I have to go,' said Hinata as she got out of her seat.

'Yeah, I know, Naruto needs you,' I said.

'Are you sure, you'll be alright by youself?' asked Hinata. I knew that she was worried about me, but I can take care by myself, well I am a grown women.

'Yeah, of course,' I said with a smile.

'Oh ok, why don't you call Sasuke you accompany you, when you get bored?' Hinata suggested, and left the café. My smile was up-side-down, when she mentioned Sasuke. I know I should be happy, but I really don't want to call him. Everytime I call him, she sounded so annoyed and busy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Flashback]

It was Sasuke's birthday, and I know he was at work, but it was 5:30pm and it was his lunch break, I I decided to call him and say happy birthday to him. I got out my phone, and dialed his number. As the phone rang, he picked up.

'What is it?' he said in a cold tone. By his tone, I knew he didn't want to talk to me. I pretended that I didn't noticed it.

'Hey Sasuke, It's Sakura, and I just want to say that…Happy birthday Sasuke,' I said with a cheerful voice.

'…' But he didn't reply.

'Well…I was thinking maybe…' but I was cut off.

'I'm kind of busy right now and can I talk to you later,' he said, when I was about to reply, he hung up on me. I closed my phone, and sat on my sofa. I felt my heart was about to breakdown, but I calmed myself with reasons.

'I think his meetings went abit longer, than I thought,' I said to myself.

'Yeah, that might be right…,' I smiled. And went to have a shower. After that night Sasuke never called back.

[End flashback]  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the streets, and I was headed home. I was thinking of calling Sasuke. I held the phone in my hands, and search for Sasuke's name. When it highlight his name, I kept thinking to myself. 'What if he's busy? What if he get angry at me again?' but I clicked the call button, 'Oh crap' I thought. I put the phone near my ear, and it was ringing. 'Please don't pick up. Please don't pick up. Plea—'

'Hello?' a male voice was said. But this wasn't Sasuke, and his voice is more diferent to his. This voice was calm and dull.

'Sai?...' I said to make sure.

'Hey Sakura, what are you up to?' he said. I was relief, that it wasn't Sasuke.

'Sai, I was just calling you, because I haven't call or seen you for a while,' I pretended that I wanted to call him.

'Oh really?...' he said.

'Yeah,' I said and nodded.

'Or was it that you're suppose to call Sasuke, but you actually click me instead,' Sai said. I was shocked.

'Well…umm…it's not…you see… umm…yeah, how did you know?' I said sadly.

'I just know,' he answered.

'Oh…*sigh* sorry Sai,' I said.

'What? Don't apologise, so what's wrong,' he asked. I didn't want to talk about it, everytime I talk a bout my problem, I always end up crying and I didn't want that.

' Nothing. Let's talk about you, I haven't seen you since you did your Art exhibition tour?' I aske, trying to change the subject.

'Going really well, a lot of people are trying to buy my art, but Some of them I couldn't give away. Oh that reminds me, I'm coming back to town to do my tour.' He said cheerfully.

'Oh really? I want to see your good stuff,' I said. Sai laughed.

'Yeah, I can give you tickets to enter,' he said. And I agreed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next day, I had plans with Sasuke, since Sasuke told me that he was free. We were waiting in a cue, at a restaurant, that we always eat. When I think about it, it was boring. We are thrid in line. I looked over at Sasuke, and he was waiting very patiently. I turned back to the front, and sigh.

'I can make us in front,' he said in a monotone. I turn quickly. And shaked my head.

'Nah, it's alright I can wait, really,' I said, and calmed myself. 'I guess he heard my sigh,' I thought. We waitied for another 20 minutes, then we were at the front. We were being seated and ordered our food. When we got our food. we both started to eat. The atmosphere was awkward and tensed. I looked down on my food, and ate my food, with my head down. As I was eating, I could tell he was staring at me. Then he spoked.

'What's wrong,' he said. That tone of his made me shivered and skocked. I slowly raised my head.

'Well, nothing's wrong,' I said, and gave him a gentle smile. And went back to eating.

[Flashback]

It was our 3 month anniversary, we were eating at a expensive restaurant, and we seated. We already ordered out food. Then the food came. 15 minutes, I talked like non stop, and Sasuke had a expression, that he was listening, but I was stupid enough that he was listening. So I kept talking, then he had finished his eat, he wiped his mouth with the napkin.

'Excuse me,' he said, stood up and went to the bathroom. I watched him. I leaned back to my seat and stab the food with my fork.

[End flashback]

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in Sasuke's car, and he was driving me to his house, since it was late and closest to his house. We didn't talk. When we stop at a red light, my ringtone was played.

'Hello?' I said. Sasuke eyed were on me.

'OMG Sakura! Guess what?' Ino said. Ino seem pretty happy about something.

'What is it?' I asked.

'Today, It's our anniversary, and guess what Shikamaru brought me?' Ino said, excitely.

'Troublesome womam,' I heard Shikamaru from the other line.

'Anyways, he got me a 'Tiffany&co' heart necklace.' Ino shrieked. I could tell Ino was happy.

'Well, I'm happy for you…But wait a minute, don't tell me you bragged about Tenten'e gift which is Tiffany&co to Shikamaru?' I said. I heard her laughing

'I didn't bragged about, well…'

'She talked about or for a hour and a half,' I heard him yelled to the phone. 'Wonder how he heard me?' I thought, but I shrugged. 'Much be one of those genius thing'

'Oh yeah I almost forgot, I was right Sakura,' Ino said. I put on a confused look. Which Sasuke saw.

'About what?' I said.

'You know, about Neji proposing to Tenten,' said Ino. My eyes were widen.

'You mean, Neji really propose to Tenten!' I raised my voice. Then Sasuke stopped at the red light. And I was lifted a little from my seat.

'yeah, this is so cool…I wish Shikamaru propose to me,' she said.

'Troublesome woman,' I giggled when I heard that. When I saw, we were nearly there.

'Sorry Ino, I have to talk to you later, cya,' and then I hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At Sasuke's house]

Sasuke, let me stay over, but I had to sleep in the guest room. I got up, and went out of the room. I had to go to Sasuke's room, to get something. I don't why he keeps the extra clothing in his room for. As I was about to knock on the door, I heard voices. I lean a bit closer.

'Hey Sasuke, why did you leave your girlfriend in the guestroom?' said a voice which was colder than Sasuke's. But I think it was his older brother. However Sasuke didn't reply. Then I heard a door open from his room. I guess he was in the bathroom.

'Sasuke, are you taking this relationship serious?' Itachi asked. Sasuke gave him a look.

'I see…I know your like your privacy, but aleast trust your girlfriend,' Itachi said. 'Trust?' I thought

'Hn' he said.

'Do you love her?' he asked Sasuke. When he asked that question, I had to hear what he replied. It was 5 minutes, and yet he didn't still answer.

'Ok, you don't to tell me, I can see it through your eyes,' said Itachi. I heard his footsteps coming towards the door, and I was paincking, so I softly ran to my room and closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I left the house, and went to the mall, to do some shopping to relax my mind.

I went to sit one of the benches. I had 20 shopping bags and out them down. I was tried. I had to buy new things. It was time to go home, when I grabbed 4 bags, someone grabbed on of my bags. I looked up who are stealing them. But it was someone I didn't expected.

'I-Itachi?' I said. He gave me a smile. He carried rest of my bags and walked with me.

'Do you need a ride?' he asked me.

'Nah it's alright, I can call someone to pick me up,' I said.

'I can called Sasuke for you?' he suggested.

'No!...It's alright, I guess you could take me home.' I said. Itachi raised a brow at me, when I said no pretty loud. We walked out to the car park; I put my things in the boot, and went to sit on the passenger side. And Itachi started to drive.

'I see your relationship with my little brother going well,' Itachi said. I looked at him, and he gave a grin. 'Was he fooling around with me?' I asked myself.

'Well, it's going _fantastic _and everyday Sasuke, always call me at night saying that he loves me and stuff' I said sarcasticly. After what I said, I lowered my head.

'You know…' he said. And I raised my head to listen.

'While, I was talking to Sasuke in the morning,' Itachi said.

'And…' I pretended that I didn't know.

'Don't pretend that you don't know. I knew that you were listening to our conversation,' he said smilely. I grew a sweatdrop.

'Oh…sorry,' I said.

'Don't worry about it,' he said eyeing on the road. I started to have tears on my eyes. 'Great I'm about to cry,' I thought.

'I guess…Sasuke doesn't love me, or even doesn't even like me,' I said softly. As he stopped at the red light. He turn his head to me, to talk to me face to face.

'Sakura, It's not true. It's just that…he needs time to have feelings to grow,' he said, and the green light was on and he started to drive again.

'Time?! I gave him 10 months, and what does he do to repay me. Bringing me to the same old restaurant to eat.' I said. Crossed my arms and lean back to the seat. Itachi giggled alittle.

'That's my little brother. He can be slow and a fool,' he said. Then I remembered.

'What about you?' I said. Slowing my frown turn into a grin.

'Me?' he said.

'Yeah, you know Kairi, your girlfriend?' I said slowly, to mock him.

'Yeah, what about her?' he said in a calm way.

'What do you mean, what about he? You have been dating her for 5 years now!' I raised my voice, trying to make a big deal out of it.

'It's actually 6,' he said.

'A least you remember your anniversaries, and plus you always making her happy,' I said, feeling a little bit of jealous.

When I first met Kairi, I thought she was a model, but she wasn't, she was so sweet and caring. I don't know how this cold and serious person got her.

When we arrivied home, Itachi helped me put my things in my apartment and he left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this one. Please review and say what you think. And you suggest some things too, don't mind. Thank you!

Next Chapter Preview: Sakura saw another women with Sasuke. Is Sauske cheating Sakura with a beautiful women from his work? Or is she misunderstood. Then why did he reject my invite to the art exhibition.

updating soon.

~JustYou


	2. CH 2: The First Call

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

Chapter 2:

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was has been 1 month I haven't seen Sasuke, I called him to have our 11 month anniversary, but he said that he was way to busy. But the good side is that Sai is back, and tonight was his Art tour. He gave me 2 tickets. But I was going to use the 1, because I thought I would go with Sasuke, but he wasn't fond with Sai's work.

It was 6:30pm, and I had to get ready. I went to my closet and took out a sparkle, dark navy sleeve-less, dress. But to describe it more simple, it like a long singlet which rest half way from my knees. I put it on, and also put on black tights. I went to my dresser, put on some small make-up, acessories, and my favourite black high heels. It was 6:45, and I had only 15 more minute.

'I hope Ino gets here,' I said to myself. Oh and also, Sai invited Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata. I was glad they were coming. But Sasuke is always the missing one.

'Honk Honk' I looked outside the window, saw Ino waving. I smiled and ran out to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Art Exhibition Tour]

We all entered the exhibition, and it was so beautiful. We were amazed with different kind of art.

'Hey guys,' We all turned to the voice.

'Sai!' Ino said.

'Glad you guys could make it,' he said giving out a small smile.

'Wow Sai, these paintings are so cool,' I said.

'It's sooo boring,' said Naruto

'Then why did you go then Naruto,' I asked. As he was wondering his head aroung the room to advoid the question, he saw a table with a lot of food. I mean a lot of food. And Naruto dashed towards it.

'Buffle anyone?' said Sai. Everyone, gave an embrassing smile. And walked towards the table.

As I grabbed a piece of bread, Sai wen tup to me.

'I gues you went alone,' he said. I nodded (still have food in my mouth) and gave him a smile.

'Sakura, you don't have to give me that fake smile,' he said. I swallowed my food, and stared at him.

'Sorry, I just don't want to bring this situation and it's your day, anyways I don't want to ruin things, you know,' I said. Sai placed his hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

I have been wondering around the exhibition, and looking nearly all of the painting, and it also has benn 2 hours already. My leg was getting sore, and my feet for wearing thses high heels all day. I took a seat, and I really felt relaxed. Couple of minutes later Ino sat down next to me.

'Hey Forehead, are you having a good time?' she said.

'You haven't called me that for ages,' I said.

'Oh yeah, I haven't it just popped into my head,' she laughed. While me and Ino were talking, I heard something, which caught my attention. His name.

'Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here,' said Naruto loudly. I raised my head, to see where is Naruto. As I saw Naruto I even saw Sasuke. Sasuke had a balck suit on. Very formal. He had a blank expression, looks like he didn't enjoy this exhibition.

'Hey, what is Sasuke doing here?' asked Ino. And I asked the same question as well, 'What is Sasuke doing here?' I thought, then I heard.

'You came here late,' said Naruto giving Sasuke pat on the back.

'What are you talking about dobe? I came here 2 hours ago,' he said and took a sip of wine.

'I thought you were busy at work, that's what Sakura said to me,'

'I am at work,' he said. Naruto had a confused look on his face.

'What are you talking about teme?' Naruto asked.

'Hey Sasuke, I just got a deal with Sai,' a female voice said. I saw a women walking up to Sasuke, and link her arms to him. I felt like I was about to break soon. Naruto stared at the women next to Sasuke.

'Oh Sasuke-kun, who's this? Your friends.' She said. She had long black curls, wore a red long dress, and a slip on the side, showing one of her legs. The way she moved was seductive.

'Sasuke teme, who's this women? Don't tell me…' Naruto said quietly, so I won't hear.

'No, she works at my company, and she's accompanying me for a bit. I thought I show here around the place, since she new,' he answered in a cool, calm way.

'You wanted too?' Naruto kept going. Sasuke, kind of nodded. I turned my head, so I won't look at them. I stood up, and went to the bathroom.

'Sakura! Are you alright?' Ino said. But I couldn't answer her, I was to busy rushing towards the bathroom.

'Sasuke! Can you show me around the place more tomorrow, I might get lost,' she said in a flity way.

'Ok, I have to change my plans first,' Sasuke said. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm, and was pulled away from the women.

'Sasuke, don't you have plans tomorrow…with Sakura?' Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

'So…' Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him with shocked.

'Baka, She waiting for this for 3 weeks now, and plus you didn't celebrate your anniversary too,' Naruto said.

'And, Sakura will understand.' Sasuke let go of Naruto's grip.

'And besides, celebrating our anniversaries is a waste of time,' Sasuke walked up to the women and showed her the next art.

In the bathroom, I felt my heart had ripped. I don't how. But I felt the pain there. I wanted to go home. I went out of the bathroom. Then I bumped into someone.

'Oops sorry,' I said. I looked up, and it was the same women, who was with Sasuke before. Up close she was really beautiful. 'No wonder, he rejected my invite, for hers,' I thought. I went to the seat where Ino was. Ino saw me coming towards her. She stood up. And had a worried face.

'Sakura, what's wrong?' she asked holding into me.

'I'm just tired, I think I should go home.' I said.

'Oh ok, I'll take you home, I'll go get Shikamarum' she said. I was about to stop her, but she was already gone. I sat down, so I won't fall down.

'Sakura, Are you alright?' asked Sai. I nodded.

'Sorry Sai, I have to go home,' I said. Sai nodded. Sai had a understood look. I kind of left bad.

'C'mon Sakura, let's go,' said Ino. I stood up. We walked towards the exit, but I dropped my purse.

'You guys go ahead, I'll catch up,' I said. They nodded and headed ahead. I bend down to pick my purse up. I wiped the dirt from it. I turned and someone was standing in my way.

'Excuse me,' I said. He moved aside.

'Sasuke,' someone called. The man in front of me turned around. I looked at him. It was Sasuke. In front of me. 'What do I do now?' I thought. I snapped out of it, and pretended I didn't see him. But it was abit obvious he knew that I saw him. But someone grabbed my wrist. I was stopped. I turned to see who it was.

'Sasuke..' I said softly. We looked at each other.

'Sak…' but he was interrupted by someone. I looked over Sasuke, it was that women. When Sasuke saw her, he let go of my wrist.

'Sasuke, I have been looking everywhere for you,' she said. She grabbed Sasuke, and pulled him. He followed her. I was lefted. I turned my head, I really don't want to look. I headed towards the exit and left the exhibition.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Shikamaru dropped me off at home. I entered my apartment. And headed for my room. I laid down on bed. And sigh. I rest my eyes. Until my phone vibrated. I opened my eyes. I went through my purse and took out my phone. Then my eyes widened. Sasuke's name appeared on my scream. The phone kept vibrating into my hands. Was I happy that he called for the first time? Then the called stopped. Somehow I was relief. Then the vibrate was back on. He called again. But I pressed the red phone button. And dropped it down out of my hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I was in my pjs, but I did clean myself up. I had a cup of milk tea and watched some tv. It was actually quite relaxing. It seem good, until a stupid commercial popped up.

'_Buy the new ShineL6002. Buy it. Buy it for a present. Give your first call to your boyfrienf with this. It does video call…'_

'I just forgot about what happen yesterday, and now you just reminded me,' I said to myslef. Then the door bell rang. I walked up to the door, and opened. And…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it.

ch3 coming soon

~JustYou


	3. CH 3:Welcome back

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

'_I just forgot about what happen yesterday, and now you just reminded me,' I said to myslef. Then the door bell rang. I walked up to the door, and opened. And…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 3:

I opened the door. And I was surprised to see her again.

'Tenten,' I said. I looked at her, the way she dressed, she really looked different. She was actually wearing girly clothes.

'Sakura!' Tenten yelled. Then she hugged me, and I hugged her back. I moved aside to let her in, and I closed the door.

'Omg, I haven't see you for ages,' she said. And plus the way she spoke was even more girly.

'Yeah, me too. How are you doing?' I asked her. I went to the kitchen, and put on the kettle. Tenten sat down on the couch. And I sat down with her.

'I heard you got engaged,' said I. Tenten looked at her 'Tiffany&co' ring. And smiled.

'Ino told you yeah. It was such a shocked, he took me at a restaurant where we first dated, then after when we ate our desert, I had something in my mouth, I took it out and it was a ring.' She said, with love in her eyes. To tell the truth, I was kind of jealous. Neji is like Sasuke, but Tenten is special to him, and he treats her well.

'Enough about that. What about you?' asked Tenten. I was kind of embarrassed to tell about my life.

'Me?' I said.

'Yeah. How's you and Sasuke?' she nudged me. I try not to show my sad expression.

'Well…umm…it's…going…good,' I said. Tenten raised a brow. And understood what I mean.

'Well…I think that explains things,' she said. And gave a smile.

'Tenten, hurry up, we have to go to the shop,' said a deep voice. We both looked at the door, and it was Neji. We both stood up.

'Well, Hey Sakura, long time no see,' he said. Tenten went up to him. And gave him a peck on the cheek. And Neji wrapped one of his arm around her waist. The way he held her was gentle.

'Sorry, Sakura, have to go. See ya,' she said. And both went out of the door. I went towards the door to close it. When I was about to close the door, and saw through the small gap, was Tenten and Neji went to their car. They both stopped and kissed each other. Neji held really close to her like making sure she was secure into his arms. I smiled and closed the door. I went back to the couch and watch abit of tv. Then my phone rang. I picked it up.

'Hello?' I answered.

'Sakura, it's me Hinata,'

'Oh Hey Hinata, I just saw Neji and Tenten before,' I said.

'Oh, that's good, yeah they just came back from their vacation. Anyways, I was thinking we could have a girls night out. Me, you, Ino and Tenten. It's sort of like a welcome back party,' Hinata said.

'Oh ok, what time?' I asked. I was already thinking of what to wear.

'Oh tonight 7:30, come to my place.' She said. I smiled.

'Oh ok,' I said. And Hinata hanged up. I went to my bedroom and opened my closet. I put my index finger onto my lips. 'What should I wear tonight?' it thought. I went through my clothes and there was nothing which I like for tonight. I should call Ino is she has any clothing. As I picked my phone, it vibrated. I was kind of jumped. I answered it.

'Hello?'

'SAKURA, LET'S GO TO THE MEGA SHOPPING MALL!' Ino yelled.

'Oh ok,' I said, hung up and dress to shop.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ MEGA SHOPPING MALL]

We were in the one of the shops, 'Ignite'. Both of us were flicking throught clothing, and trying to on some of them.

'Sakura, there's nothing here. Let's go to another,' Ino said. I nodded. We both walked out of the shop.

We went upstairs and downstairs. It was tiring. I looked at my watch and it was 5:30. After a couple of minutes we were in the food court. Ino only brought a belt, that she was dying for. And I only brought a pair of brand new skinnys. We were frustrated, not looking for a right outfit for tonight.

'Sakura, does fashion hate me or something? I can't find any clothing.' She sooked.

'I don't know, Ino. What about I bring some clothing of mine to you house and we can mix and match?' I suggested. Ino had brighten up.

'Yeah, that's I good idea, why didn't you say it eailier, forehead,' said Ino. I smiled. We both stood up and headed for the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------

[Ino's House]

I was in Ino's room. You could say it was bigger than my living room. Ino came in with drinks and put them on her desk.

'Here some of my clothing,' I said. Ino grabbed the bag. Hole the bottom of the bag and tipped it up-side-down on her massive bed. Ino looked throught my clothings. I kind of brought my half of my wardrobe.

'Wow, Sakura, you actually have good scene of fashion,' she commented. She went to her closet and opened it.

'OMG!' I said. She has a walk in wardrobe. She had clothing on the side of the wall (two hanging poles), in the middle of it was like a shelves of her shoes. You can guess she has more then 23 pairs of shoes.

'What do you mean, you have any clothing!' I raised my voice. Ino shrugged.

'I don't know,' she said. I went through her wardrobe.

A hour later, we were already in our outfit. Ino was wearing on of my short dresses with her new belt. And I wore my brand new skinnys, with of of Ino's strapless shirt and a short cardigan. It was 6:30 and we decided to read one of her magazine to speed time.

'Hey Sakura, I saw Sasuke this morning,' Ino said. Why was she mentioning this.

'And…?' I said, pretending to be interested to the magazine.

'Aren't you curious what I saw?' she asked. I was kind of curious.

'Ok, what did you see?' I asked her. I looked at her. She made a worried face. It looked like she was giving bad news.

' I saw Sasuke with that women, who we saw at the exhibition.' She said. I raised my brows.

'And…I also saw they were linking arms, and, I don't think you should know this, but I want to cause you're my best friend,' Ino said.

'What is it?' I said with curiosity.

'She was kissing him,' she said. My mouth made a 'o' shape. I could fell my heart cracked a bit.

'But, Sasuke pulled her away, and you could say that he saw me. But I ran off,' Ino said. I tried to be strong, thinking maybe he had to do it, for his company.

'Hey, let's go to Hinata's house,' Ino said, and I nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------

I came home at 11pm. And I was really dead tired. We drank, eat, dance, drank, eat and etc… But I wasn't drunk. Ino got really drunk, she nearly beat up someone, because she wanted to use the toilet.

I went to the bathroom, and took a shower. After the shower, I got dressed, my singlet and shorts shorts. When I was about to go to bed, there was a knock at my front door. I sigh, and went to the front door. First I looked through the hole to see who it was. Then my eyes widen. And my heart started to pound.

'Sasuke, ' I said silently. I didn't want him to know I am at home, but I remembered my car was parked at front. He might have saw. I sigh again, and took a deep breath, he knocked again (which gave me a shock) I opened the door abit. And saw Sasuke standing there, looking at me throught the small gap.

'S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?' I said in a quiet voice. Trying to sound like I was just sleeping.

'We need to talk,'

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like this chapter. Thanks.

Preview Ch 4: Sasuke wants to talk about what happen. But Sakura kept saying that she understood. Her friends told her that she was taking him to easily, and should tell him off. Sasuke and Sakura were watching a movie and soon it will become a real mess.

Updating Chapter 14 soon. If lucky tomorrow. :D

~JustYou


	4. CH 4: Movies

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_S-Sasuke, what are you doing here?' I said in a quiet voice. Trying to sound like I was just sleeping._

'_We need to talk,' _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

He said it with his cold voice. I nodded, and opened th door for him. He entered, and I turn on the lights on. We both sat on the couch. I sat further away from him. I don't know why. Somehow I felt safe and calmer away from him. We both didn't say a word for 10 minute.

'What is it, that you what to talk about,' I spoked first. I turn to look at him. He didn't look at me.

'I guess Ino have told you, what she saw,' he said. His hand was in his pocket. He said it as he wasn't a problem.

'Yeah…' I said. Then silence was in the air again.

'I didn't kiss her,' he said.

'I know, Ino told me you pulled away, and I believe that,' I lowered my head. My hair covering my face.

'I had to show her around, she's new in town, and I wanted to guide her,' Sasuke said. 'You wanted to?' I thought.

'I understand..' I said.

'And at the exhibition, her father wanted me to take her,' he said. I remembered.

'And I wasn't suppose to bump into you,' he said.

'But you did, she pulled you away and you didn't even turn back,' I said in a sad tone.

'but I understand..' I put on my smile. He stood up, I watched him walked to the door. I followed him. I wanted to touch him. But I couldn't. I was to afraid what he would do. He walked outside, and stood in front of me. I didn't look at his face. I looked at his chest.

'Saturday, I'll take you out to the movies. Choose whatever you want to watch.' That was he last sentence he said to me and walked to his car. I closed the door. I kept staring at the door. You didn't even say good-bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Café ]

I met up with Ino, Hinata and Tenten. We always meet up at our favourite café, and talked.

'Shikamaru went of to a business trip, and I am all alone,' Ino said sniffing and took a sip of her cappicino.

'Man, you have us Ino,' said Tenten.

'Be quiet, Mrs Hyuga..' Ino teased. Tenten blushed a bit.

'Just because you're getting married to a rich man,' said Ino.

'And what Sakura, she's dating a rich person too,' said Tenten. They all looked at me.

'Well, Sasuke is a lying heartless person,' Ino said.

'I don't why your still dating him, Sakura,' Tenten said.

'Yeah, he doesn't even tell you things,' Ino said.

'Yes he does,' I tried to defend him.

'Really? What's his favourite food?' Tenten asked.

'It's…umm…' I think.

'See, you don't know,' Ino said.

'Do you love him Sakura?' Hinata asked.

'Yes of course I do, that's why I'm dating him,' I said.

'But does he love you?' Hinata asked again. I held my cup of coffee tightly.

'Well…I think he does,' I answered. He never said that he loved or liked me before.

'I'll say, he's a player,' Ino said. I looked at Ino.

'I saw him with another women,' she continued. Tenten and Hinata was shocked.

'Really? What happen?' Tenten asked.

'Nothing happened,' I raised my voice. They turn to me.

'Really?!...'said Ino. I nodded

'The other day, Sasuke came over and said what had happen, and I told him I understood what he had to do,' I explained.

'Yeah, but he didn't tell you about what he was doing, until you saw it yourself. He didn't warn you about he was going to be with another girl,' Ino said.

'Sakura, I think you taking him too easily,'said Hinata. I lowered my head. 'Could it be that Sasuke, maybe be lying to me,' I thought.

'But I never seen Sasuke lie before,' I said.

'You never know,' Ino said.

'I was going to see Sasuke tomorrow.' I said to them.

'Where?' asked Tenten and Ino.

'To the movies,' I answered. They all nodded.

'Be careful, Sakura. If a single girl sees him, they will fall for him, and get him no matter what,' Ino said.

'What? How do you know?' I was curious.

'I remember, what Neji told me,' Tenten said.

'And Naruto,' said Hinata.

'What happened?' I asked.

'Neji told me, that when he, Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto went out for a movie. They entered into cinema 6, when they were in. Girls fell for his looks.' Said Tenten.

'Girls were trying to get close to him, even the girls who had a boyfriends already. Sasuke well, didn't care. But the guys were annoyed and couldn't watch the movie. And also the boyfriends were getting jealous. The girl in front kept looking at Sasuke, and her boyfriend went mad, and stood in front of Sasuke, stopping him from watching the movie.' Said Hinata.

'Then things start to become nasty, Sasuke said 'can you please move, I'm trying to watch', then the guy went really angry, I mean really angry. And tried to punch Sasuke, but he dodge it. Which knock over Naruto's instant ramen.' Tenten said.

'Naruto hates it when ramen is wasted,' Hinata added.

'Well, Naruto yelled at him, and he tried to hit him, then the other girl's boyfriends defended him. Soon there was a form of boyfriends, trying to get a piece of Sasuke.'

'Then what…happened?' I asked.

'The whole cinema was kind of destroyed and Some people got hurt.' Said Tenten.

'And Naruto had to go to hospital,' Hinata added.

'Hey! How come Shikamaru didn't tell me this' Ino raised her voice. I began to worry a bit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Saturday: Movies with Sasuke]

Me and Sasuke are waiting in the cue to buy our tickets. The line was pretty long, 'How come today is so packed?' I thought. But lucky for us we were the fifth one, now the fourth. But wait a minute we haven't chose what movie we were watching. I turned to Sasuke.

'Umm…Sasuke, what movie do you want to watch?' I asked him.

'Your choice,' he said plainly.

'Oh ok,' I looked at the screen at top to see what was on. I really didn't what to watch.

'Action? Nah. Romance? I don't think Sasuke won't enjoy that. Thriller? To scared. Horror? More worse. Sci-fi? In my dreams.' I thought.

'Umm…I don't know Sasuke. What about don't you pick one? Just pick a random one. And plus I alwas choose what we watch,' I said. Sasuke looked up at the screen. And pointed one of them. I followed his finger and towards the screen.

'The Tale of Pixies and friends?' I said. 'Okay…' I thought. I looked what was bottom it.

'Good Memories,' I said to myself.

'Let's watch what was underneath what you picked, Ok?' I said. He nodded.

We were in front and went up to the deck, and paid for our tickets. We went inside, where the food counter. The line was pretty long. We both agreed we didn't want any popcorn. We both took a seat, since the cinema wasn't opened up yet. I looked at the ticket to see what is our cinema number.

'Ci-ne-ma…6…' I said quietly and swallowed my saliva. Then I had a feeling. A feeling that someone is looking at me. I raised my head. There were couples and group of girls surrounding me and Sasuke.

'OMG look at him,'

'He looks so hot!'

'Why can't you look like him?'

'Is that his girlfriend?'

'She has a big forhead,'

Those were the comments I heard. I was kind of pissed off. Especially about my forehead. I turn to look away. I placed my hand on my forehead. Then Sasuke stood up. I could hear girls squill.

'C'mon, the door is started to open,' he said. I stood up and followed him. We lined up again to enter the cinema. I felt people pushing and people cutting in line. I sigh. We were in front, and the girl ripped my ticket and I entered. I went to my arranged seats, then something was missing.

'Where's Sasuke?' I asked myself. I looked at the door, and the girl who was ripping tickets, was having a nice conversation with him, and she hasn't even ripped his ticket yet. I sigh. Then later a bunch of girl went closer to him. Looks like they want a piece of him. I sigh again. Then I remembered what Tenten and Hinata told him.

'_Girls were trying to get close to him…' _

I swallowed. And lowered myself to the seat. Then five minutes later, he came and took a seat next to me. He fixed himself up. I was kind of nervous. And I heard some people saying.

'Omg, there he is,'

'Let's go sit near him,'

'There's a empty seat next to him,'

'C'mon I want to seat next to that hot dude,'

'Great, they're going to come near us,' I thought. Then two couples sat in front of us, then a saw one of the girlfriends, took a peek of Sasuke, and blushed. 'Bitch, you have your own,' it thought. Soon our area was packed. Some girls were arguing who saw the seat next to Sasuke first. When I turned to see who was sitting next to me. To make sure. I was shocked. Girls and more girls. I turn to look at Sasuke, and he seems to be calm. I sigh. 'I wish I was calm like him,' I thought. When the movie started, everything went dark. Then I heard some girls planning, what they are going to do. And it wasn't a very good plan. Then the girl next to me dropped her drink on me.

'Oops, sorry, it was an accident, why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up,' she said. 'Yeah right, accident my ass,' I thought.

'Good idea, maybe I should go to the bathroom…in your dreams,' I said. And went back to the movie. Then later on, some girls through popcorn on me. But I tried to ignore it. Then few minutes later, someone was kicking my chair. 'Great,' I tried to ignored that. But I gave up, I stood up and went out of the cinema and to the bathroom.

When I was in the bath, I cleaned myself up. I had soft drink stain on my skirt, and popcorn stuck onto my hair.

'Stupid people, why can't you get your own boyfriends,' I said to myself. I got tissue paper, and wiped out the stain. I felt the stickiness on my legs. I calm down, straighten myself up. And went back to the cinema. As I entered, it was dark, the only light you see was the screen. I looked to the left, and find my seat was. But it was to late, someone else took my seat. I realized that the left side was full and the right…well it had few people.

When went down to the row, where my seat was. I stood there. All the girl's eyes were on him.

'Ahem,' I said. They looked at me. Even Sasuke.

'Excuse me,' I said nicely.

The girl on the edge said.

'Sorry all seats are taken,' she said with a bitchy tone.

'Well, that was my seat over there,' I said. Which soon I caused a scene.

'Well, to bad.' One of them said.

'Would you please keep quiet up there,' one of the people said. The two couples, who used to be in front of him, giggled at me.

'What are you laughing at?' I said to them.

'Nothing,' one of their girlfriends said.

'Well, I'm not the one who is letting my boyfriend to be with other girls,' she said. Which made me pissed. They laughed.

'Hey dude, why don't you help your girlfriends standing there,' one of the boyfriend said. Sasuke looked at me. It was in the dark, and I think he gave me a pity look. He stood up.

'Don't worry Sasuke, you can stay here, with your new friends. I'll be going home.' I said and went storming out of hear. I didn't want to look back. Because I was crying. People looked at me. So I ran out. As I was out, in front of the entrances. I covered my face and cried it all out.

When I finished crying, I started to walk home. I really want to call my friends. But I didn't they are maybe busy. I took out of phone, and looked what time it was. 8:30.

'8:30, how come it's so dark,' I said. I sigh. It's been an hour, that I have been walking. Then I heard foot steps, coming from behind. I was kind of scared. So I walked a little but faster, so it won't obvious that I am running away. Then somehow, there was more footstep. And I got even more scared. I panic, and walked a bit faster. Then two people stood in front of me. I stopped and panic.

'Oh god, what am I going to do?' I thought. Then on of them said.

'Don't worry, we won't hurt. We were just wondering why such a pretty girl walking all by herself, at a night like this,' he said in a evil tone.

'Sorry I-I'm in a rush,' I said. I walked a little in front, but they still blocked the way.

'Where are you going? We just want to play with you.'

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. Thank you :]

Preview Ch5 : Sakura is in trouble. Dealing with a gang who are bored. Then a car zoomed and park near them. Someone came out of the car, and beat up the gang. Sakura was relief. But who had beat them up?

Updating soon.

~JustYou


	5. CH 5: Saved Me and Missed Me

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

* * *

_Recap:_

'_Don't worry, we won't hurt. We were just wondering why such a pretty girl walking all by herself, at a night like this,' he said in a evil tone. _

'_Sorry I-I'm in a rush,' I said. I walked a little in front, but they still blocked the way._

'_Where are you going? We just want to play with you.' _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5

I backed away a bit. Then more people came out. I was surrounded. Everyone one of them had a dirty look on them. I had both my hands on my chest.

'Don't be afraid. Just come with us and we will treat you real good,' My eyes widen.

'No! Get…Get away from me.' I yelled. Hoping someone could hear me.

'I wouldn't yell if I were you.' As they came closer. I was thinking, was this my punishment for leaving Sasuke? No…

One of them grabbed my arm and he put me close to him. I think he was about to kiss me. But then I saw a light. Everyone looked towards a light. Then the light became more brighter. And I could hear a broom sound. It was a car. The car came closer to us. And it park on the side walk. The car door opened. And someone came out. Then the person started to beat everyone of them. Then it came towards me. I ducked my head down. Then I felt the grip let go of my arm. I looked up. The person was stand in front of me. I couldn't see who it was.

'Itachi, Are you alright?' a woman voice said. 'Itachi?' I thought I looked again.

'Don't tell me you forgot what I look like, Sakura,' he said.

'Oh, sorry, I couldn't see, so yeah. Hehe.' I said. Then I heard high heel sound. I looked behind Itachi. It was Kairi.

'Sakura!' she said. And hugged me. The smell of her perfume was nice.

'Are you alright?' she said. I nodded. She placed both of her hands on my cheeks.

'Itachi was riding his car really fast, and I didn't know what happened, until I saw bunch of people. Then I saw you,' she sounded worried.

'Aren't you suppose to be with Sasuke at the movies?' Itach asked. I lowered my head.

'Yeah…but I left him,' I said. Everything went silences.

'That stupid brother, what did he do to you now?' said Itachi.

'Nothing…it's just that…' I said.

'Itachi, I think we should bring her home,' said Kairi. We walked over to Itachi's car, and drove to my house.

When they arrivied at my place, I went out of the car. The car window went down,.

'Sakura, if you need anything just call me. Okay?' said Kairi. I gave her a smile and nodded.

'Thanks again for saving me back there,' I said. Itachi nodded. Kairi smiled at me and the car drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[The Next day : At the Uchiha's place]

Sasuke was in the living room, watching tv. He was in his casual clothing, he was waiting for someone. Then he heard someone coming down from upstairs. He turned he his head around, and saw Itachi and Kairi. Then he turned his attention to the tv screen. They walked to the front door. Itachi opened the door. Kairi walked out and she gave Itachi a kiss on the lips, and left. Itachi closed the door. He saw Sasuke in the living, and thinking he should join him.

The tension of the atmosphere was very strong.

'How was the movies with Sakura?' Itachi asked. Sasuke gave him a death glare. Bringing up the subject.

'I see, it didn't go well,' said Itachi.

'You know… I saw her last night,' Sasuke turn the tv off, and walked away.

'Aren't you curious what she was doing?' Itachi raised his voice, so Sasuke could hear.

'No, why would I? he answered in a calm tone.

'She was ganged up. She was nearly hurt, and probaly nearly been raped too,' said Itachi. Sasuke just stood there.

'Aren't you worried about her?' Sasuke still stood there. Then he walked upstairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At Ichiraku Ramen Bar]

'N-Naruto-kun, I think you should slow on the ramen, you might choke,' said Hinata. Hinata watches Naruto ate the big bowl of ramen.

'Don't worry Hinata, I'll be fine,' Naruto smiled. And continued eating his ramen.

When he finished his bowl of ramen, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

'There's tissues on the table, you know,' said Sasuke. Naruto looked at him. And then towards his bowl of ramen. It was kind if still full. Naruto drool over.

'You can have it, if you stop drooling,' Sasuke pushed the bowl over to Naruto.

'Well, thanks teme,' Naruto smiled and digged into the food.

'Naruto! You are going to get fat just like Chouji if you keep eating like that,' Naruto and Hinata looked to see who it was.

'Be careful, Ino' said Hinata.

'I know, Chouji is not here anyways.' And Ino sat next to Hinata.

'Hey Sasuke, long time,' said Shikamaru. And Sasuke nodded.

'Hey Hinata, where's Sakura?' Ino asked.

'Oh, I called her earlier, she said she was busy with something.' Answered Hinata.

'Great, I have to tell her something,' said Ino. Then Ino's phone rang.

'OMG Tenten, have you got it?' she said to the phone.

'Aha. Yep. Really,' Ino said to the phone.

'Hey teme, I heard something happened to Sakura the other night,' said Naruto.

'I really don't want to talk about it,' Sasuke said. Everyone looked at him, wanting him to tell them everything. He got annoyed. And left the bar.

'What's up with him,' said Shikmaru. Naruto, Hinata and Ino shrugged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At the park]

'So how have you been doing?' said a male voice.

'Fine, I guess,' I said. I held the ice cream tight, which made a little crack.

'It's seems that you aren't happy to see me.'

'No, it's just that you just came unexpectedly, and I don't know why you want to see me,' I said.

'Because I missed you.' He said. My eyes widen. And I could feel my cheek getting hot.

'What? What are you saying?' I said. Looking at him.

'I have came back…just for you,' Was he crazy?

'But weren't you engaged?' I asked him. He nodded.

'Yeah, but it didn't turn out alright,' he said. 'But I'm here to get you back,' he continued.

'But I am seeing someone already,' I said. Trying to convince him he made the wrong choice.

'Who?' he said. I didn't want him to know it was him. I didn't answered him. But he already answered.

'It's Sasuke, isn't it?' he said. I nodded.

'Does he kiss better than I do,' he said. When I think about it. We never kiss before. Not even on the cheek.

'What?! It's not that, we have been together for a while now, and i don't want to leave Sasuke,' I said. Then his hand placed on mine. I was shocked. 'Why?' I thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[On the path]

Sasuke was taking a walk. Trying to forget what just had happened. He walked for 30 minuted, until he ended up in the park. He saw children playing on the playground, couples linking arms and walking together. Then something got his attention, he saw a girl with pink short hair, which looked like Sakura. He examine a bit longer. And it was Sakura. Soon he noticed she was not alone. She was with someone else. A guy. And looked where his hand were.

'K-Keji, what are you' I said. I moved a bit away.

'Sakura, don't you still have feelings for me,' he asked. I put on a sad face.

'No, I have totally forgotten about you, ever since I was with Sasuke, sorry' I said , and I stood up, and walked away. I didn't see where I was going. I mind was into thoughts. Until I bumped into someone.

'I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going,' I apologized. I walked a few steps when I heard.

'Was that Kenji?' said in a monotone voice. I turned around. I saw Sasuke standing there, with his hands in his pocket. I turned my head.

'I guess you saw me and him,' I said. He came a bit closer.

'What does he want?,' he asked.

'Nothing…' I said.

'I have to go, Ino send me a text she wants to see me, so see ya,' I continued and walked away. Yet again, he still didn't stop me from going away. He knew I was there. Yet he want me in his arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to Ino's house. When she answered the door, she was in a happy mood.

'Sakura, c'mon get in,' she said. She dragged me Inside. And up to her room. I sat down on her bed and so did Ino.

'Guess what Sakura?' Ino said joyfully.

'What is it, that sound like a good news?' I asked.

'Tomorrow, we, as in me, you, Hinata and Tenten are going to be in a photo shoot,' Ino said

'What?!,' I rasied my voice. I was kind of surprised.

'Cool yeah,' Ino said.

'Why?How?' I asked.

'Oh, my mum's friends, she's a photographer and she's doing a wedding magazine as her next project. And they need like people you know. Anyways, since my mum knew Tenten is like getting married, she suggested her and us, and her friend agreed. And what else is a good thing, Tenten can pick a wedding dress after the shoot for free, as a wedding gift.' Ino explained.

'Wow, she's so lucky,' I said. 'When do we do the photo shoot?' I asked.

'Umm…I think on Wednesday, and come to my house,' She said. I nodded.

'I can't believe, I am going to be in a magazine,' Ino said.

' I think we should celebrate. Let's drink.' Ino suggested.

'Let's celebrate after the photo shoot, you never know they might not like our image,' I said.

'Don't say thing like that, and maybe your right…I am going to call Shikamaru and tell him this. He be so happy!,' Ino grabbed her phone and dial his number.

'I wonder what would Sasuke think about me doing a photoshoot?' I thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. Thank you :D

Updating soon : Chapter 6

~JustYou


	6. CH 6: Having fun

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

* * *

_Recap:_

'_Don't say thing like that, and maybe your right…I am going to call Shikamaru and tell him this. He be so happy!,' Ino grabbed her phone and dial his number. _

'_I wonder what would Sasuke think about me doing a photoshoot?' I thought. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

All of us decided we should go to the amusement park. Sort of a mini celebration before our photo shoot.

'Wow, I haven't been here for ages,' said Ino

'Yeah me too,' said Tenten.

'It's to troublesome to go on rides,' said Shikamaru. Ino linked her arms to his.

'C'mon Shika, it's going to be fun,' said Ino.

Families, Couples and children were everywhere. They had smiles on their faces. Usually, this is where a place to have fun and be free.

'Hey Guys!' yelled a familiar voice. Hinata turned around first.

'Naruto-kun!' she said.

'How come you guys are late?' asked Ino.

'Sorry guys, me and Neji was trying to convince Sasuke to come.' Said Naruto scratching his head.

'Well, where are they?' asked Tenten. Neji and Sasuke walked up towards the group. And you could say they were unhappy.

'Did you guys fight again?' asked Tenten.

'Hn' said Neji and Sasuke. Tenten went up to Neji.

'hehe, C'mon let's go, were wasting fun time,' Tenten raised her voice. Neji smiled and grabbed her hand.

'Ok let's go to the Lake monster rollar coaster,' Naruto screamed. Everyone followed Naruto.

As we got there…

'Oh man, the line is long,' said Naruto.

'What?' said Tenten.

'If you two have came earilier we would be on the ride by now,' Ino said, while pointing at Neji and Sasuke.

'Let's go on another ride,' Hinata said.

'What about we split up, go on the rides and meet here again in an hour,' said Shikamaru.

'Good Idea Shika, Let's go,' Ino said and dragged Shikamaru to a ride.

'C'mon Neji. Let's go on the Love boat,' Tenten said, and winked. Neji smiled and they went off.

'Hinata let's go on the merry-go-round, since you always wanted to ride that, from the start,' said Naruto. Hinata nodded and smiled.

And there was only me and Sasuke. I sigh in my mind. I turned around.

'So…what ride do you want to go on?' I asked him.

'Any,' he said. I shrugged and leaded. I leaded him to a the mini games. Darts, the laughing clown and etc… I went over to the ball games, where you knock down tin cans.

'Sasuke, you can play this. Your good at throwing.' I said to him.

'Fine,' he paid for 3 shots. The helper handed him three balls. I stood back so he can have room to throw. When he through the first ball, he got all the cans down. 'Cool,' I thought. Then he through the second ball, and again he knocked the cans again. The way he through the ball was so cool. And the final ball, and knocked down the cans again.

'Good shots young man, choose any prize,' the man said. I looked around the prizes. Soft toys, jewelery, toys, coupons and other things. I looked over to the other side. A couple won a game he gave her his prize. I was jealous.

'Here you go young man,' said the man. I looked over to see what prize he chose.

'So..what prize did you chose?' I asked him. He opened his palm and it was a ring.

'A ring?' I said.

'The other prizes was lame, so I chose something small.' He said.

'Oh,' I nodded. Then some happened that shocked me. Sasuke took my left hand, and put the ring on my fourth finger. I was surprised.

'Sasuke…you don't have to,' I said.

'I don't need it,' he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Lake Monster Roller Coaster]

Everyone was on time. And the line became pretty short. We lined up.

When we reached at the front, we were arranged in our seats. Everyone was with their pair. But for me.

'I sit this one out, you can go on,' said Sasuke.

'Oh ok,' I went to the seat and did the seat belt. Later, some random fat dude sat next to me. 'Great' I thought. Then the ride started. I was totally screaming my ass off. When the ride was over, everyone was relief it was over. We got off. Everyone was dazed. Ino sat down.

'Man, that was crazy,' she said.

'It was nothing,' Shikamaru said.

'What do you mean, you slept right through the ride.' She yelled.

'H-Hinata are you alright?'said Naruto holding onto Hinata.

'I-I-I'm al-al-alright Naruto-k-kun,' Hinata said.

'Hey, where's Sasuke?' said Neji. I looked around. There was no sign of Sasuke.

'Sakura where is he?' asked Tenten. I shrugged.

'I don't know, he said to me he sat this one out,' I said. Then one of the worker for the roller coaster came up to us.

'Excuse me, is your friend has dark hair and spike hair at the back?' he asked. I nodded.

'Oh, he told me to tell you guys, that he went home early,' he said

'Oh thank you,' I said.

'Damn, that boyfriend of yours, he ditched you.' Said Tenten.

'I guess he got a call from work.' I said.

'Anyways let's go home, tomorrow is a big day for us girls' said Ino.

Then we headed for the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was at home. I was making dinner for myself. My mum taught how to cook, and she was a great cook. When I finished, I took a shower first. I went to my room, to get my clothing prepared, and also took the ring out and put it on my table. I went to the bathroom.

While I was having a shower, I heard the doorbell.

'Damn, who could that be,' I said to myself

'Coming!' I shouted. I quickly clean myself. Went out of the shower and put a towel around me. I dried my hair. And went out of the bathroom. But something else that shocked me again. Sasuke was standing there. 'How did he get in?' I thought. I gave him a confused look.

'Do you always leave your door unlock and get them see you in a towel,' he said in a calm tone.

'Huh?' I said. Then I looked at myself. I was in a towel. Only a towel. I blushed and ran towards my room,. Which I had to get pass through Sasuke. I quickly dressed , and got organized.

'Damn you, girl how could you forget to lock the door,' I said to myself. Then I walked out of my room, this time dressed. I saw Sasuke still standing there. I went up to him.

'Ummm…hi,' I said.

'I just came here to give you something,' he handed me an envelope. I took it and opened it.

'A party?' I said.

'Yeah, you have to wear something nice. So tomorrow I'm going to take you out to buy a dress,' he said.

'But…I can't tomorrow,' I said. Sasuke raised a brow. 'I guess he doesn't know yet'

'I'm kind of busy tomorrow. Well you see, I have a photo shoot with the girls,' I said.

'Photo shoot?' he said. I nodded. Then he walked towards my door.

'Sorry Sasuke, we can go the day after tomorrow?' I said.

'I can't. Only tomorrow I am not busy. You have to buy your dress your own,'he said and went out and closed the door.

Somehow, it seems like it was my fault, for not telling him that I have a photo shoot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[The Day of the photo shoot]

'OMG, this place is so cool,' said Ino. We went to the city. I mean the very rich side of the city. Ino's mum took us here.

'Hope you girls have fun,' said Ino's mum.

'What? Mum aren't you staying here?' said Ino.

'No sweety, I have a curfew, anyways just enjoy your self,' She said and smile, and gave Ino a pat on the head, and left.

We were fascinated with all these things here. Light stands were everywhere, dolls, and pictures posted up on the wall. I looked at the photos. The models were so pure and beautiful.

'Are these the girls?' said a loud voice. We turned around.

'Umm…Are you the photographer?' asked Ino. The photographer was beautful, she long brown hair going down on her chest from her cigar hat. Wore a jewel encrusted tunic, tight skinny jeans, which shown her nice legs and a brown peep toe heels and a pair of branded framed glasses.

'Yes. I'm Jun Oritsu.' She introduced herself. She came closer to us.

'And your names?' she asked.

'I'm Ino'

'I'm Tenten,'

'I'm Hinata,'

'And I'm Sakura,' we all said our names. Then she observed us. Like she was checking us out. It felt like we are in an army.

'Perfect! You is the one getting married?' she asked. Tenten raised her hand. Jun nodded. Then she called someone to come over. Jun whispered to her. And they both nodded.

'Ok, I think this is your first time having a photoshoot, and you being a model. Don't worry about we will train you for a bit. I was a model myself, so you girls are lucky to have a proffessional.' She said. Then one of her assistant, went up to her.

'We're ready,' she said.

'Good, you girls come with me,' she said. And we followed her. As we turned into a corner. Those equipment you see on tv, showing the behind the scene of photo shooting was cool. But this time, your in that scene.

'Ok girl, before you get dress up, I need to see your bodies. So get undress and put on these lingerie,' she said.

'Un-dress?' said Hinata.

'In…lingerie,' I said. Swallowing my salvia

* * *

Hope you like it. Thanks

Note to readers:

Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. It gives me the energy to write more for you guys. Thank you alot. :D

updating soon: Chapter 7

~JustYou


	7. CH 7: The Photoshoot

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_Ok girl, before you get dress up, I need to see your bodies. So get undress and put on these lingerie,' she said. _

'_Un-dress?' said Hinata._

'_I…lingerie,' I said. Swallowing my saliva _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

We went to the changing rooms. When I went in one of the changing rooms, I got undress, till I was wearing only my bra and undies. I looked at the lingerie that she gave me one. I lifed up but the string. 'OMG' I thought. it was white, and it was kind of see throughish but the cup part was not. I wore it on. But I was wearing black undies. Which you can see through.

'Hey Sakura are you done?' yelled Ino.

'Yeah' I yelled back. I came out of the changing room, and saw Tenten, Ino and Hinata wearing the same thing.

'Wow, Sakura you have nice legs,' said Tenten. I blushed.

'But Tenten look at your boobs, they're huge,' said Ino. Tenten covered them with her arms.

'Who told you to look at there' said Tenten. Then Jun came.

'Ok, girls I see that you have changed. And I also see that you all have nice figures,' said Jun.

'Ok, come with me,' Then we all went out. We went to where the background was white.

'Girls, just relax. Don't have to cover what you got. Just breathe.' Jun said. And went to get her camera. We soon later relaxed. But Hinata was still shy.

'Getting ready to pose,' Then Jun started to take pictures. But stop at two press on the button.

'Hinata!' she raised her voice.

'Yes…' she answered back. She walked up to the girls.

'Hinata, think about what makes you happy. Think about your in a world where your free.' Jun said. Then she went back to her position.

'Ok girls, think what makes you happy!' said Jun. And we all nodded. We thought what make us happy. Then Jun took some pictures. Then thinks went all messy, we accidentally bumped each other, and we all laughed.

'Good. That's good,' Jun shouted. We all mucked around. It was fun. After 30 minutes. Jun stopped us.

'Time for a break,' she said. People went up to us, and gave us robes to cover ourselves. We went to the food table, which where our bags were.

'I'm so hungry,' said Ino. Grabbed a piece of bread. Tenten took out her phone.

'Oh, I got a text from Neji,' she said. And picking up a fruit.

'What does it say?' I asked. Tenten smiled from looking at her phone.

'Hope you and your friends having a good time. Show me the pictures you took, when you get home. See ya. Love Neji xoxo' she read it out.

'awww…how sweet,' said Ino. Then Hinata took out her phone as well.

'Oh, I got 6 missed called. From Naruto,' said Hinata and placed back her phone into her bag.

I picked up a sandwich. Which was really yummy. And I took another.

'Sakura!' yelled Ino.

'What?' I said.

'You can't eat that. We're doing a shoot here. And it's not my fault if you turn out fat in the photo,' she said. I glared at her.

'Breaks over,' said Jun. 'Now, are you ready for the real thing?' she smiled. We nodded. I felt a bit of nervous. She took us to the clothing room. It was so amazing. There was like a lot of type of dresses. Jun went up to a rack.

'Wear these one first, but for the bride you come with me.' She said. And went off to another room, Tenten followed. The rest of us went to the rack and picked our sizes, and towards the changing rooms.

When we finished changing and went out, and the make-up artist did our make up and waited for Tenten. She took about 20 minutes, when the door opened. Tenten was wearing the most beautiful dress ever. She had her hair down, curled and put it on one side. And on top of it was a vail. She was so pretty. Ino and Hinata had their jaws opened.

'Tenten, you you look like a royal person, getting married,' said Ino.

'Wow, I think cousin Neji will faint for the first time, when his see this,' said Hinata. Tenten blushed from the comment she was receiving.

'Thanks guys. It was hard to get it into,' she said. Then jun came out from behind.

'Perfect guys, now let's go to the scene,' she said. And walked out.

'Scene,' I said. We all went out. We all still commenting on Tenten's dress and looks. When we went to the shooting place, it was already decorated. It was a scene of a beautiful garden. Again, we were amazed.

'Poistions people,' Jun yelled. We went to the scene. Jun told us where to stand how to pose. After were done, we went back to clothing room. Changed into another. And Tenten wearing another amazing dress. After we did that, maybe 4 or 5 times. We were done. We changed back to our original clothing. And grabbed our bags. The people were packing up. We went to see Jun.

'Jun thanks for the everything,' Ino said.

'No, Thank you for being great models.' She said. We waved goodbye, and headed to the exit. Once we were outside, I remembered something.

'Oh, guys I forgot something back there,' I said.

'What?' said Ino.

'You guys ahead, I'll catch up,' I said, and ran back to the building.

'Don't be late,' shouted Ino.

Once I was in the building, I went to the changing room, then to the clothing room.

'Aha I found you,' I said to myself. As I raised my head, the clothing were all gone. It was just a empty room, with pictures and mirrors on the wall. But there was one particular photo that caught my attention. I went up to it. It was a young women, her hair was blow by the wind, and her skin was clean and natural. She looked so beautiful and innocent. I looked for a name who it was. On the bottom right corner was a name. 'Jun' it printed.

'That photo was my first,' I turned around.

'Jun, umm…I'm so sorry I didn't mean…' I said.

' Nah don't worry about it,' she said.

'You look pretty here,' I said. Jun said on a stool.

'Yeah, I know, a lot of people say,' she said.

'Why did you quit to become a photographer?' I asked.

'I had to,' she said. I had a confused look.

'Most of the photo was took by a photographer, whom I used to had a crush on. He was so nice and gentle to me. I through he was different from the boys I had dated. One day, I was bored, I took come photos, and shown them to him. To prove that being a model is not only a pretty face. ' she said.

'Did he liked it?' I said. She nodded.

'He loved it. He told me I did a good job. Then one day, after two months, I was walking in the street, found a magazine, which had one of my photos. I grabbed it. I was like 'who the hell stole my idea' I looked at the photographer name. And I was surprised. He wasn't mine. The next day, I went up to my photographer, and complained to him. He stole my photos. He told me to calm down. He told me a reason, and I believed him. I asked him why didn't you put my name in it? And guess what he said.'

'What was it?' I said.

'He said that, no one would believe, a model like me took that picture. I was angry. I went crazy. Then I told him, I quit and left that place. And look at me now, I am a professinal and popular photographer' she said with a smile.

'All I can say that boys are jerks. And always will be,' she said. There was silence in the room for bit. Then my phone rang. I picked it up.

'hello?'

'Where are you forehead? Were waiting for you.' Ino screamed at me.

'Ok, I'll be right there,' I hung up.

'I better go,' I said. Jun waved at me. And I went off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I went to get the mail, I picked up a big package. I put the rest of my mail on the kitchen table. I opened up the package. It was the photos. I was happy to see them. I filcked through them. I admit that I looked good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Ichiraku Ramen bar]

'Have you seen the photos, Hinata looked really hot.' Said Naruto

'Yeah, Ino was showing me the photos all day yesterday, it was so troublesome,' said Shikamaru.

'I saw the photos first, then Tenten grabbed it from me. I think she got shy,' said Neji.

'Have you seen the lingerie one. Wow to tell the truth teme, Sakura has a nice body,' said Naruto. Sasuke, stopped drinking his water.

'Are you taking photos of Sakura?' he asked in a monotone. Naruto backed away.

'N-Noo, it just that, the girls had taken their photo shoot, and they got their photos already.' Explained Naruto.

'Photos?' said Sasuke,

'Yeah, the photo, with the girls wearing bride maids outfit, Tenten wearing the wedding dress. And they all wore lingerie,' explained Neji. Sasuke had a blank face.

'Hasn't Sakura shown you the photos yet?' said Shikamaru.

'No,' he said in the cold tone. Then he stood up, and went out of the bar.

'Where do you think his going?' aske Neji.

'Don't know beats me,' said Shikamaru, going back to his nap.

'Who cares, he hasn't finished eating his ramen yet,' said Naruto. Took Sasuke's bowl and started eating it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got dressed, I was grabbing my keys, and opened the door, when Sasuke was about to knock.

'Oh, Sasuke' I said.

'Where are you going?' he asked.

'Well…I'm going out to…buy something,' I answered him.

'One thing before you go…Let me see the photos,' he said.

* * *

Hope you like it. Thanks

updating soon: chapter 8

~JustYou


	8. CH 8: The gifts

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_Where are you going?' he asked. _

'_Well…I'm going out to…buy something,' I answered him._

'_One thing before you go…Let me see the photos,' he said. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

'P-photos?' I said. 'How did knew about thw photos?' I thought. He raised a brow at me. I sigh. I walked back into my apartment. He followed me in. I went into my room, opened my drawer, and took out a folder. I came out of the room. I had the photos in hand. I looked at him.

'I don't think you won't like it,' I said and handed him the folder. He took the folder from me. And stared at it.

'Anyways, I have to go. I'm meeting someone.' I said. I went towards the door.

'Oh, you could stay here if you want. Make yourself comfortable.' I smiled and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke went to the couch and looked at the folder. He opened to the first page. It was the girls wearing white plain dresses, and Tenten wearing a different clothing, made her into a goddess. Then he flicked throught other photos. Until he saw the one with the lingerie. Sasuke kind of admitted that Sakura had a nice body. When he finished looking through the photos. He leaned back to the couch.

'Hn' he said. Then he realized that she had smiled in every photo. Of cousre you had to smile. But this smile was different. It delivered warmth. He placed the folder on the coffee table. And went home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walking towards my location. Until I saw her. I waved. Then She waved back.

'Kairi, I'm so sorry, I had something to do before,' I said. She smiled.

'Don't wory about it. Let's go,' said Kairi. I nodded and followed her. We walked down the street until we stopped.

'Here is the place,' said Kairi. I turn to look. It was all white and it looked expensive.

'Whitco…Isn't this the place, Ino always talking about,' I said to myself.

'Sakura, let's go inside,' said Kairi. Then she went in.

'Wait…' I said. I sigh. Then I went inside too. When I went inside. Everything was so…white, but the clothing had different colours, which stand out.

'Welcome!' said the people near the door. I greeted back.

'Sakura, I want you meet…Shelley Hio' Kairi Introduced.

'Nice to meet you,' she said and shaked hands with me.

'She is the owner of the shop and the president of the brand,' said Kairi.

'Kairi, aren't we looking for a dress?' I asked. Kairi nodded.

'Of course silly, this is the place,' she said. I went up to a dress which caught my attention. I looked at the price tag. '$286' I thought, and plus it was on sale too. Then Kairi saw me growing tears.

'Hehe, don't worry Sakura everything will be paid by Sasuke,' said Kairi.

'Sasuke will be paying?' I said.

'Yeah, he told the place to send the bill to his account. So yoyu won't able to pay it.' Said Kairi. I nodded.

'Ok, would the two ladies come with me,' said Shelley.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'Well, I told Shelly that, we are having a party, and she collected some clothing together to see if any suit you,' I followed Kairi. We entered a room which was like a private room. This reminded me at the photo shoot. Then Shelley flicked through the rack of dresses. Then she took one out.

'Try this one,' she said. I took it from her. When I was about to exit.

'Where's the changing room?' I asked.

'Right there,' Kairi pointed out. It was like a stage, and curtain was there.

'There will be assistant helping you, if you get stuck.' Said Shelley. Then I closed the curtains. After a few minutes. I opened the curtains. It was a cream, strapped, bubble dress. Kairi and Shelley observed me. They both whispered. Shelley went to the rack of dresses and picked another one.

'Try this one on,' she said. I closed the curtains. Undressed and tried on the other one. I revealed myself. And they both didn't like it. We did this about for an hour. I got pretty tried, so they told me to have a rest. Kairi and Shelley were flicking through more dresses, which came out of no where.

'Perfect,' said Kairi. She came over to me.

'Try this one on,' she said. I tiredly went up and went to change. As I opened the curtain. Their eyes were widen.

'Perfect,' said Shelley and Kairi nodded.

'Turn around Sakura,' said Kairi. As I turned around, I looked myself at the mirror. I was wearing a strapless pale pink cup top (which was very comfortable), and underneath my breast was pale cream, layers of soft material skirt. It was perfect and simple. Then I looked at the price tag. '$321' I formed a sweat drop.

'Sakura do you like?' asked Kairi. I turned around and nodded, and gave her the look of its-too-expensive look. Kairi giggled.

'Then we'll take it,' said Kairi. We went to the counter. Signed a form and gave me a huge box, which contain my dress.

'Thank have a nice day,' said Shelley. Kairi and me went out of the shop. I was relief everything was over. Then I noticed.

'Kairi, how come you didn't buy a dress,' I asked.

'Oh, I already got my dress last week. ' we walked up to her car.

'Itachi made me choose this dress from France.' She said.

'From France?' I said. She nodded.

'Yeah, I couldn't just brought one here. But no… he already ordered already and it was too late,' she said. Kairi unlocked her car.

'C'mon, I'll take you home,' she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At the Uchiha's House]

Sasuke just came home. And Itachi was in his room, and Sasuke was annoyed.

'Why are you in my room?' he said in a cold voice.

'Keeping you company,' he answered in a monotone. Itachi was laying on his bed.

'Go sleep in your room,' said Sasuke. But Itachi ignored.

'Oh I almost forgot, have you invited Sakura?' asked Itachi. Sasuke nodded.

'Have you gone out with her, to buy a dress?' he continued.

'She went with Kairi, you buy a dress,' said Sasuke, while doing some work.

'Ah, no wonder Kairi didn't want to hang around with me today,' said Itachi.

'You always hang around with her,' said Sasuke.

'And why do you care?' said Sasuke. But he remained silence

'What about you? You don't even care who Sakura hangs around with,' said Itachi. Then silenced remained.

'I saw pictures of Sakura yesterday,' Itachi continued chatting.

'How?' he said in a cold, monotone.

*sigh*'Your blonde friend, shown it off to me. He kept on bragging about how his girlfriend looked hot,' said Itachi. Then Sasuke remembered how he went to Sakura's and saw those photos. Hid mind had flashed back, through each and one of them of her smiling. Then he heard Itachi getting off the bed.

'Gotta go, little brother. Also mother told me to remind you, that we have special guests tomorrow, and you mush treat Sakura good. Or else,' she said.

'Or else what?' Sasuke said.

'Don't wanna know. You know what happens when you don't listen to mother,' said Itachi and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[The next day]

I was going towards Ino's house. When I got there, I saw Tenten and Hinata. And there were people going back and forth.

'Hey guys, what's going on?' I asked.

'I don't know,' said Hinata. Then one of the door opened. And there were people, make up, hairspray and machines.

'Ino, what's this?' I said. Ino smiled.

'C'mon in. My mum knew I was going to a party at the Uchiha's and she said, that I must look my best, and also you guys, she rang up Jun and brang her people here to do our make up and hair.' Ino explained.

'Wow, that's so nice of your mum and Jun' said Tenten.

'Yeah…Ok we better hurry up. Everyone has a chair each, so go to them,' said Ino. We went to our chairs. The people started to do my hair, nails, my toe nails. After all that, it was make up time. After we finished, we looked at each other. They were so beautiful. We were amazed. We headed to Ino's room to change into our dresses. After we got all changed. Ino gave me a weird look.

'What?' I said to her.

'That dress, I seen that before,' she said. Then she came a bit closer. I swallowed my saliva.

'Where did you get that from?' she asked.

'umm…at….Whitco,' I said. Ino's eyes widen.

'WHITCO! OMG SAKURA, HOW COULD YOU AFFORD IT?' yelled Ino.

'Are you saying I'm cheap.' I said. Ino calmed down.

'Sorry Sakura,' she smiled and wrapped her arm around my neck.

'So Sakura, can you lend it to me when your done with that dress,' she said. Smiling.

'No, Sasuke paid it for me,' I said.

'Sasuke! That rich bastard.' Said Ino. Then Ino's mother came into the room.

'Hey mum, what is it?' said Ino. Ino's mother smiled.

'Oh Jun told me to give you girls this,' she said. She handed out a small box each. We opened it. It was a necklace each.

'It's a gift from Jun. She wanted you girl to have it.' Ino's mum said and left. We put each others necklace on. It matched with our dresses.

'Wow, Jun has such great jewelery scene,' said Ino.

'Can't believe she brought us each one,' said Hinata. Then Ino's mum popped her head in.

'Girls, you ride is here,' We headed out to the door. And went inside the limo. We chatted along the way. Until we were arrived.

The man, opened the door for us, and we went out, one by one. We entered the house. We heard classic music, people chatting.

'Wow never knew there was so much people here,' said Tenten.

'Hey Sakura over here,' yelled out a voice. We all turned to the left. And saw Naruto and the others. We walked towards them.

'Hey you all looking good,' said Naruto. We laughed hopw Naruto said it.

*sigh*'This is so troublesome, this place is so crowded' said Shikamaru. Ino went up to him.

'Then why did you come then?' asked Ino.

'Well...' said Shikamaru. Ino was giving him the glare.

*sigh*'I came here for you,' he said plainly. Ino smiled.

'Aww…that's so sweet of you,' said Ino. I wondered my head around, to look for one particular person. Then Itachi and Kairi headed towards us.

'I see you guys made it,' said Kairi.

'Hey!' said Naruto.

'Anyways, where's my brother?' said Itachi.

'Hell knows, where he went off to,' said Naruto.

'Sakura, I think I saw Sasuke going to outside on the back porch,' said Hinata.

'Thanks Hinata,' so I decided I'll look for him. I went to the porch. And I went to the left. When I was about to turn to the corner left I heard a voice.

'Sasuke-kunn,' said a female's voice. 'Sasuke!' I thought. I took a peek. And I saw Sasuke's back, and I guess the female was standing in front of him. 'Glad they didn't see me,' The view of the female was familiar. Then they spoke again.

'Why don't you want to give me a kiss?' asked the female. Then her face was revealed. My eyes widen.

'It's that women,' I said to myself.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks :D

MUST READ-NOTE TO READERS

I have exams coming up soon, so i might take time to update chapters. I apologise if i update the chapters late. Please wait paitiently. I might update tomorrow. Thank you.

~JustYou


	9. CH 9: The Kiss

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_Sasuke-kunn,' said a female's voice. 'Sasuke!' I thought. I took a peek. And I saw Sasuke's back, and I guess the female was standing in front of him. 'Glad they didn't see me,' The view of the female was familiar. Then they spoke again. _

'_Why don't you want to give me a kiss?' asked the female. Then her face was revealed. My eyes widen._

'_It's that women,' I said to myself. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

When they turned their heads to my direction, I hided back. For a couple of seconds, I looked back. Then she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. I felt anger inside of me.

'Please, don't do that,' said Sasuke in a calm way.

'But Sasuke-kun, your father said you should make me happy,' she said smiling. He held her waist and pushed her away.

'Correct…but that doesn't mean having to intimate with you,' he said. But he kept helding onto him.

'Sasuke-kun, Don't you have feelings for me?' she asked.

'No,' he said in a cold tone.

'But you have been taking care of me for 2 years now, and you don't have a little crush on me?' she said. '2 year? He had known her for 2 years?' I thought. Then Sasuke removed her arms.

'I haven't been honest with you, but I already have someone else,' he said.

'Meaning…you have a girlfriend?' she said. But he didn't say anything.

'I think you should go back inside Haruhi, you father might be worried,' he said. And walked away from her. But he was coming towards my direction. I speed walked to a unknown room. When I heard his footsteps passed and the sound faded away. I came out of the room. I closed the door behind me. When I turned around. Sasuke was standing in front of me. He looked me in the eyes.

'Umm…I was looking for the toilet and I was kind of lost,' I came up with a excuse.

'Save it,' he said in a cold tone. I lowered my head. He knew I was listening to his conversation with that Haruhi girl. Then I felt his eyes, looking at me. He looked down and up. I blushed how the way he looked at me.

'Anyways, I'm going now,' I said then walked passed him. But I stopped when he spoked.

'Do you know how to dance?' he asked. I turned.

'Dance? Mmm..what kind of dance? Like the waltz, tango…' but I was interupted when he put his hand around my back, held my hand on the right. I left hand was immediately placed on his other arm. I was shocked what he did to me.

'Stand still,' he said in a monotone. I did what he said.

'Move your feet back,' he said. Then the last 2 minutes, Sasuke gave me dance lessons. As we were done, Naruto found us.

'Hey guys, it's beginning,' said Naruto and ran back into the house. Me and Sasuke went inside.

Everyone inside, was preparing themselves to their partner. And were walking towards the middle. Then Sasuke's mother came over.

'Hey Sakura, are you ready to dance with my son?' she asked with a big smile. I nodded.

'Good,' she said. Then went up to Sasuke.

'Sasuke, you better treat her well,' she said. And Sasuke nodded. He took my arm and dragged me to the middle. Then we position our hands and arms. Then the music started, and went with the flow with the music. We danced for 5 minutes. When the music stopped. We clappled our hands.

'I see you still have the ring,' he said. I looked at my finger and, yes I was wearing the ring that he won.

'You really have to wear that piece of trash,' he said. When I was about to say something. Someone else butted in.

'Sasuke-kun, it's my turn to dance with you,' said Haruhi, she place her hands with his, the music started again and danced off. I moved to the side.

'Is she your girlfriend?' asked Haruhi. But Sasuke didn't reply.

'Sasuke-kun answer me,' she said. But then she smiled. Sasuke looked at her weirdly.

'Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I already know the answer.' She said.

I found seat, behind the crowd of people watching people dance. As I sat down. I only view I saw was people standing, with their backs to me. I feet was getting sore. The people clapped, it means it was over. I stood up, and saw the others walking towards me.

'Man, my feet are sore,' said Ino taking a seat.

'Ah, I'm so tired,' said Neji and also took a seat. Tenten sat next to him and massaged his back. And Naruto, he was at the food table. Then I turned to see Sasuke. He was on the other side of the room. I was about to go to him. But I saw Haruhi with him. They were talking. And then Haruhi saw me staring. She had a evil eye on her look and smiling at me. Then she did what would a slut did. She held Sasuke's cheeks and kissed his lips. Her lips pressed against his so hard. My eyes widen. I had tears on my eyes. I ran out of the house.

'Hey Sakura, where are you going?' yelled Ino. But I ignored her. I went further from the house, until I was at the main gates.

Sasuke pulled her away from his lips.

'What was that for?' he said in a calm voice.

'Oh nothing, since you didn't want a kiss. I just forced myself on you,' she said smiling.

'You shouldn't play like that,' he said. And walked away.

I was crying. My make up was running down on my face. I was heartbroken. That was suppose to be my kiss. And his first kiss on her. But was wasted.

'I'm going to find Sakura,' said Ino. She stood up and went outside. And Shikamaru followed her. Then Sasuke arrivied into the group.

'Hey teme! Where were you?' said Naruto.

'Business' he said.

'Your excuses is always business,' said Neji.

'Hey Sasuke, what's wrong with Sakura?' asked Neji.

'What do you mean?' he said in a monOtone voice.

'She was looking for you, then she was running out of the door,' explained Tenten.

'And Ino is searching for her,' said Hinata.

I was still crying, until I heard Ino calling my name.

'Sakura, what's wrong?' she said. I wiped my tears,

'Nothing,' I said. Ino patted me on the back.

'I don't feel so good, I think I should go home,' I said.

'Me and Shikamaru will take you home, anyways, we're about to leave too,' suggested Ino.

'I'll take her home,' said a cold voice.

We all turn our head.

'Sasuke, I don't think…' said Shikamaru.

'Don't worry I'll take her,' he said. He went up to me. I stood up. I followed him to his car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the car was total silence and awkward. I kept looking out of the car window. When we arrived at my apartment, he stopped his engine. I went out of the car. And Sasuke also went out of his car. I went over to Sasuke's side. I faced him.

'Ummm…thanks anyways,' I said without looking at him. But then he grabbed me by the shoulder. Put my back on to his car. He put me between his stretched out arms. And his hand was on his car. He leaned in front of me. Using his car for support.

'S-Sasuke?' I said with shocked. Then his face was close. Then he lean abit closer and closer, until out face about and inch away. Then he tilted he head and went abit closer. Until I could feel the breathing onto my lips. But then I thought. When he was about to place his lips onto mine. I turn my head. And his lips just touched my cheek. Then he lean forward abit. I still between his arms.

'Sasuke, you don't have to force yourself to do it,' I said. Then he had a confused face.

'Sasuke, I know, deep in you, you really don't want to…' I said. He released me, and put his hands in his pockets.

I walked towards the building,.

'Well, goodnight,' I said. He nodded. And went back inside his car. And drove off. I went to my apartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What he was about to kiss you?' yelled Ino.

'Ino you a bit loud,' I said. Everyone was looking at us. Then went back what they were doing.

'Yeah, then I stopped him,' I continued. Tenten and Ino dropped their jaws.

'You what?!' said Ino again.

'Why?' Tenten said.

'Because, I guess it felt bad what I saw,' I said.

'What did you see?' asked Tenten and Ino at the same time.

'I saw…Sasuke and the women he always with kissed,' I said in a low voice.

'They WHAT!?' yelled Ino. Then people looked at us again.

'That's the reason why he wanted to kiss me yesterday,' explained.

'But if he wanted to kiss you, wouldn't that be your first kiss with him,' said Tenten. I nodded.

We went out of the café, and took a walk. Then later on, we dump into a person I didn't want to meet.

'Well, well, well, look who we have here,' said Haruhi.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks

updating soon

~JustYou


	10. CH 10: Drunk and beginning of a fight

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_But if he wanted to kiss you, wouldn't that be your first kiss with him,' said Tenten. I nodded._

_We went out of the café, and took a walk. Then later on, we dump into a person I didn't want to meet. _

'_Well, well, well, look who we have here,' said Haruhi. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

Haruhi was in front of us. I never knew I would see her again. After what she did to Sasuke.

'Sakura right?' she said. I nodded. I had a urge to punch her in the face, I didn't want to make a massive scene. Plus I heard from people her family is really rich so yeah.

'Anyways, I have to go I think someone is waiting for me,' She said and walked off.

'Oh! Damn that bitch,' she went to go after her, but was held back by Tenten.

'Let me go, I just want to give her something,' said Ino.

'Calm down Ino, you can punch her another time,' said Tenten.

'Tenten's right, we don't want to make a scene,' said Hinata. I held Ino down, to calm her.

'Don't worry about it Ino,' I said. Ino calm down.

'Don't worry?! That bitch kissed your boyfriend,' said Ino.

'I know…C'mon I have to go home early,' I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of the streets, Sasuke was standing there. He was looking through his phone. Until he heard a voice.

'Sasuke-kun!' someone yelled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then she came up to him.

'You're late,' he said in a cold tone.

'Oh I just bumped into someone,' she said with a big smile.

'Let's go,' he said. They both walked. Then Haruhi linked her arms around Sasuke's.

'What are you doing?' he said.

'I'm doing this, so I could feel safe with you,' she said in an innocent way. They both walked for 15 minutes, until they reached to a Jewelery store. They went in. Haurhi had a smile on her face, seeing all of those jewellery. She told the helpers, if she could tried some on. Sasuke stood there, watching her. Then she realized he was watching her.

'Do you like this one?' she asked. Sasuke just nodded. Actually he nodded to everytime if he liked it. Then finally Haruhi chose one. And brought it. After that they went into some expensive café and had coffee and snacks.

'Hey Sasuke, you know when we kissed…' she spoked.

'We didn't kiss,' he said, then Haruhi had a frown.

'Yes we did, yesterday,' she said

'You kissed me' he said.

'But did you like it?' she asked.

'No,' he said. 'hmph' she said. Then she crossed her arms on her chest. Then she remembered.

'The person, I bumped into was your so called girlfriend,' she said. But Sasuke didn't had any reactions.

'I don't know why you date her,' she continued. Sipping her ice still Sasuke didn't respond.

'Did you guys even kissed yet?' she continued to asked these questions. Yet again he didn't answer. And she noticed that.

'hmm…It seems that you don't even care,' she said.

'Don't want to talk about my personal life,' he said. Not looking at her.

'Even if you don't care. Why don't you break up with her?' she said. Sasuke stood up.

'S-Sasuke, where are you going?' she said.

'Bathroom,' he said. And walked to the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sakura, can you take care of these papers,' said Tsunade. The clinic was so busy, I had to work late. I was taking phone calls, book times, and assign the patients.

'Next patient,' said Shizune. I don't how it was busy today. I this the first time, I am doing a lot of work. When the patients left slowly, it became more quiet and relaxed. I finally finished all the paper works, and the booking is all full. Then Tsunade came up to the deck.

'Sakura, tomorrow morning, I want you to look at this paitent,' She handed me the patient's folder. I looked at it and nodded.

'Oh, Sakura, I think tomorrow might not be busy, so you can go home early tomorrow,' said Tsunade and work back into her office.

It was 10:35pm, I had packed up. The clinic was closing. I went off first. I waved good bye to Tsunade and Shizune. And went out. I walked home. Took me 2 hours and half to get home. My legs were killing. I went into my apartment. And straight to the couch. I grabbed the remote, flick throught some channels. I looked at the kitchen.

'Is there even something to eat in here?' I said to myself. I left the couch and opened my fridge. I stood there looking through my fridge. Then I closed it. There was nothing. I went up to my answering machine, which I brought it a month ago. I pressed the button.

'You have 5 messages'. Then I listened to them.

'Hey Sakura! Can I book a time tomorrow, I think I ate overdue ramens. See ya,' said Naruto. I smiled.

'Sakura, remember it's 8pm tomorrow, and wear something sexy. Bye,' said Ino.

'Sakura, have you seen Akamaru anywhere? If you have call me,' said Kiba. Long time I haven't talked to him.

'Oh Sakura, I forgot, before you ask where we going, we are going to a club, which just opened. And we are going too drink all night long. Well then See ya,' said Ino. That was end of the messages. I sigh.

'Tomorrow, it's going to be a very busy day,' I said. I went to bed and save some energry for tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went to the clinic early. To get things started. I prepared hot water, if any patients want some tea and I organised my desk. At first, there only a few people. Until there were more in the afternoon. Then Naruto came over. He went rushing to my desk.

'Sakura! I want to see baa-chan,' said Naruto.

'You can't, the people behind sitting are first,' I said.

'But Sakura-chann, I need to see that baa-chan,' pleaded Naruto,

'BAA-CHAN HUH?!' said Tsunade. Naurto had sweat drops.

'Ah Tsunade-sama. Please help me?' said Naruto.

'No, book, like the other peoiple did,' she said. Then she went back to the office. Then Naruto held his stomach, looked like he was about to burst. I opened one of my draws and took out medicine. And gave it to Naruto.

'Here, I think this should help,' I said. Naruto was happy.

'Thanks Sakura-chann, I would give you a hug, But Hinata won't be happy,' he said and went out of the clinic.

For hours I have been sitting on my chair, serving tea to the patients and doing the paper works. I was exhausted. And I was thinkin how am I going to survive going to the club. When my time was up. I got up, told Tsunade I was leaving. And left. I took the bus to Hinata's place.

I arrived at Hinata's place. Hinata opened the door. She was already dressed up. She was wearing a purple strapless short dress, and covered her with a small jacket. She lead me into her room. And also Hinata and Tenten were already dress.

'Sakura, are you going like that?' said Ino. I looked at myself, I was wearing a long singlet and a pair of skinnys.

'I just got back from work,' I said.

'So what are you going to wear?' asked Tenten. I thought and had an idea. I asked Hinata if I could borrow her short shorts. I went to her bathroom (which was already in her room). I took off my skinnys, wore, the shorts shorts, and put the remaining singlet, which was long, which turn into a dress. And came out.

'Wow, Sakura you're creative' said Tenten. Hinata lended me her black heels, and strap them on.

'Okay, girls it's time to go,' said Ino. We went out of the house. And went into Tenten's car. And drove to the club.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at the club, and it was packed. But lucky we were already in. There was loud music, lighting and people dancing on the dancing area. We found ourselves a table. Ino order the drinks. Ino knew all these kind of drinks I never heard off. Our heads were moving to the beats. Then couple of guys went up to us. And was checking us out.

'Hey Ladies, what about you join with us?' they said. These prevents.

'No thanks, we have our own men,' said Ino. Then the guys went off.

'I bet they were like in they're in their 30s,' said Tenten. Then the drinks came. Ino gave out the drinks. I looked at it.

'Umm…is this safe to drink?' asked Hinata. Ino took a drink.

'Yeah, there's only a little of alcohol in it,' she said. Tenten shrugged. And drank hers. I had a bad feeling. So I just did what the others did. I took a small sip. I could taste the alcohol and the flavour was blue heaven (which tasted nice). Then I took more sips. After we all drank about 2-3 drinks. Then we went to dance. I didn't know what was going on, I just followed the girls. We danced, drink danced and drink. I felt dizzy. But the drink was so addictive. You could say I drank more them the others. They danced and I kept drinking. Until I was totally drunk. When things start to settle down, we went out of the club. I was dizzy and nearly fell, but Tenten caught me. I was the drunkish then it was Ino. I was saying words, which I didn't understand myself.

'I don't think I could handle both of them,' said Tenten.

'Yeah, they both did have a lot of drinks,' said Hinata. Then Tenten had an idea. She took out her phone and dial to two people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had the biggest headache. I felt my head. I moan. I was really tired. I opened my eyes slowly. And then it took time to realized that I was in someo other room. I looked to the left and to the right. I neverd seen this room before. I stood up. I looked at the time that was next to me. It was 1am. Then I heard the door opened. I turn to see who was coming.

'Sasuke,' I thought. Then I felt the pain in my head. I held my head. Then he came over to me. And gave me pain killers and water. I swallowed the tablet. I felt a bit better.

'W-what am I doing here?' I asked.

'Tenten called me, told me you were drunk. I had to pick you up. And I decided that I brang you to my house.' He explain. I nodded, to show my understanding. Then I suddenly remembered at the club. I kept drinking and drinking. Thinking of it made me sick. And I was about to throw up. Sasuke ponited out his bathroom. I went to it, closed the door, and vomit into the toilet. I think Sasuke could here me vomiting. When I finished, I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth. I felt bad making Sasuke pick me up and brang me into his home. I went out of the bathroom.

'I recommend you not to drink anymore,' he said in a monotone. I nodded. I felt a bit dizzy.

'You should rest,' he said. And went out of the room. When he left, I looked around the room. Then I saw a single photo frame. I went up to it. It was Sasuke and his family. Then I realized it was his room.

I went to bed, covered myself with the blanket. Then I fell asleep.

I heard talking, while I was asleep. Then the sound go even louder. I opened my eyes. And I saw someone standing in the room, pacing. I stood up, and wiped my eyes. She was talking on the phone. 'She?!' I thought. When she turned, I thought I was in a nightmare.

'What are you doing here?!' I said. Then she hung up on her phone.

'What are you doing in my Sasuke's bed,' said Haruhi. 'Your Sasuke' I thought.

'Anyways, what are you doing here,' I said. And she asked the same question. I went out of bed.

'I think you should get out,' I said. Then she gave me a look.

'I don't think so, Sasuke told me to wait for him in his room,' she said.

'Now you see this room is already taken by someone,' I said.

'A least I didn't kick out my boyfriend's room,' she said.

'It wasn't my decision,' I raised my voice.

'A least I am not a bitch like you,' I said to myself.

'Did you just call me a bitch?' she said. 'Damn, how could she heard me?' I thought.

'Aren't you one already?' I said. Then her lips turned into a '0'. She raised her hand and slapped me on the face. I could feel the sting and heat. Then my anger went up. And I was really pissed off.

'Oh you, you're going to get it,' I said.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you

updating soon.

~JustYou


	11. CH 11: Meeting you again

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_Did you just call me a bitch?' she said. 'Damn, how could she heard me?' I thought. _

'_Aren't you one already?' I said. Then her lips turned into a '0'. She raised her hand and slapped me on the face. I could feel the sting and heat. Then my anger went up. And I was rwally pissed off. _

'_Oh you, you're going to get it,' I said. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

I felt the energy going into my hand, then it formed into a fist.

'What are you going to do?' she said. Then I swing my fist and hit her, and punched her in the face, and she fell on the floor. I admitted that felt good. She stood up, and touched her face. She was in shock.

'OMG, How dare you,' she said in anger, and jumped on me. She slapped me, I held on to her other hand. Then we rolled, now I was on top of her, trying to keep her down. Then she kneeled me, I went on to the floor, then she was on top of me, she pulled me hair.

'Ow,' I screamed. And she continued to slap me.

'You bitch,' she said. Then her nails scratched me leaving me a mark on my face. Haruhi got up. I stood up a little, having my elbow supporting me, I touched the place she scratched me. I twitched. It hurt, and it was bleeding. I got up, and went on her back. Like she was giving me a piggy back ride, but it wasn't. I grabbed her hair.

'Ow,' she screamed. She moved a lot, Then she backed me into a wall. It hurt. Then we were on the floor. We were hitting each other. Until Sasuke walked in. Haruhi got of him, and went over to Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kunn, She was beating me up, cause she says I should keep away from you,' she said in a innocent. 'That lying bitch,' I thought.

'Haruhi, just wait down stairs,' he said in a calm way. The Haruhi walked off, and poked her tongue at me. I hated her. Then Sasuke stared at me, like full on.

'What?!' I said in an angry tone.

'You know she's a very important person,' he said.

'She's important, and what am i?' I said.

'My father wants me to spend time with her, so her father could make a deal,' he said.

'And you didn't even bother telling me this,' I raised my voiced.

'I was busy,' he said.

'busy? Doing what? Going out with her,' I raised my voice louder this time.

'It's none of your concerns,' he said.

'What do you mean none of my concerns? I am your girlfriend, and you have to tell me these stuffs, like going to be hanging around with another girl. Warning me first, before I misunderstood you!' I yelled at him.

'I don't have to tell you anything,' he tone was a little angry.

'So, is this how you are going to treat me now? Probably you don't even consider me as your girlfriend,' I said. Grabbed my jacket and my purse and walked out of the room, to the front door. I didn't care if I was still in my pjs (the pjs looked like normal clothing). I walked really fast, didn't want to stay at this place anymore. When I was out of the Uchiha area. I stood there. Then i looked at the room he gave me at the amusement park. I took it out and through it away. I went into my jacket pocket, calling Ino or the others for a ride home. But I realized that, my phone wasn't in the pocket.

'Damn, I must have dropped it at his house,' I said to myself. I looked back. I didn't want to go back. So I decided that I walk home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in my bathtub. Relaxing, trying to forgot what happened before. I had a messages, all from Ino. Calling me where I was. I called her back, with my home phone. Told where I was before, and now. Ino told me about what had happen to her, and I didn't even asked. She said she had vomited in Shikamaru's car. When he drove at her house, it took him and hour to get her into her house, plus 15 minutes to find her keys. And vomited some more.

I sigh. I was so soaked in the tub. But I had to get out, all else I get all wrinkley. I grabbed my towel, and wrapped it around me. I walked out to my room. I laid on my bed. Then I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Konoha's Food restaurant (like a diner)]

'Shikamaru, please forgive me?' Ino pleaded.

'Troublesome woman, don't worry about it,' said Shikamaru.

'I'll do anything to pay back,' said Ino.

'Who told you to drink that much?' said Shikamaru.

'Well, I wasn't the only one drinking a lot,' said Ino.

'Yeah, Sakura drank a lot,' said Hinata.

'Sakura drinks?' shocked Naruto.

'Yeah, you couldn't have seen her she was like a drinking machine,' said Tenten.

'What about you Tenten,' said Neji. He was very curious.

'Well, me I had only had a few. Need to lose some weight,' said Tenten.

'I didn't know you care for your body,' said Ino.

'Well, so I need to get fit for my wedding dress,' she said.

'Oh, Ino, did you call Sakura yet?' said Naruto. Ino nodded.

'She say she can't come, and to tell the truth she didn't sound so happy,' said Ino.

'Maybe, it's from your taking,' said Shikamaru.

'Shika, why did you be so mean for? I said sorry,' she said again.

'Oh it reminds me, I called teme today to, and he said he couldn't make it,' said Naruto.

'That guy rarely comes,' said Neji. Then Naruto thought.

'You have a point…but he sounded so different,' said Naruto.

'How could you tell?' asked Shikamaru.

'Hey! What's that suppose to mean?' said Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sneezed, which woke me up. I stoop up, and I realized I was still in my towel. I was embarrassed, even though there is no people around. I went to my cupboard. Picked my clothing and changed into them.

I went to the kitchen/living room. I opened up the fridge, and there was nothing, I remembered that I had not went out to by grocery's for a long time. So I decided I went out to by some food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At the Mart]

I was picking some vegetables, and they are on sale, so I was lucky.

'Mmm…carrots,' I picked some, and went off to the next section. I went to the meat section. And you gotta love meat. I picked some, good meat. Then off to the fruits, I picked like every fruit in store. When I was about to pick an apple. My hand was someone else's hand.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' I said and quickly let go. I looked at that person. And never expected to see him again.

'Oh Hey Sakura,' said Kenji.

'Oh…hi,' I said dully.

'I see you are shopping,' he said.

'A bit obvious. Anyways I'm going to go now,' I said.

'Wait…' he said. I turned my head.

'The time we've met, you know…' he said.

'Yeah what about it,' I said.

'Sorry, I did something that made you mad,' he said.

'Oh that, well don't worry about it,' I said.

'Maybe we could start over, and maybe sometime we could have some lunch together,' he asked. I thought about it.

'Yeah, sure,' I waved and left the scene.

After I paid at the counter, I went and went to my car. I opened the boot, and put the bags away. Then out of now where, Kenji was next to me. And his car was parked next to mine. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I went to the drivers side, and started the engine. And drove off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been 2 weeks I haven't spoke and saw Sasuke. I knew he would be with that Haruhi, or busy with his work. I kind of like it feeling of being on a break. Ino had invited me to go to Spa. And I thought it will be cool to go. Tenten, Hinata and I don't know Naruto are coming along too. And I had I feeling it would be fun.

I heard a car sound. I looked at the window, and I saw Naruto's car parked outside. I grabbed my things and left the apartment.

'Hurry up, Sakura I want to go there early,' yelled Ino. I ran and jumped into Naruto's car. The car ride was noisy. They put the music real loud, and was dancing to it. I don't how they got so high now. When we arrived at the Spa, people around us were staring. Naruto parked and got out of the car. We went inside the Spa building. And went to the counter.

'Hello, My name is Anna. How may I help you?' she said.

'hmm…what do you do?' asked Ino. The lady gave as their brochure.

'We have lots of kind of activities such as massages, spa, mud bath, sauna, manicures, pedicures and we just opened up a new hair washing, using good quality products and giving you tips,' she said.

'Hmmm…we'll do them all,' said Ino.

'All?, but Ino,' I said.

'Don't worry,' said Ino. The lady type on her computer counted how many of us and gave us the price. We all paid and went to change into our robes. Lucky I brought my bikini, I wore it and wore the robe, I came out and Ino and Tenten had finished. Hinata was taking her time. We all heard Naruto screaming outside of the girls' changing room. Telling us to hurry up. Finally Hinata finished and went out of the changing room.

'What took you guy?' said Naruto.

'Well, your girlfriend took a long time changing,' said Ino. Hinata blushed.

'Let's go, I want to have a massage first,' said Tenten, we headed to the room. Then we all bumped into someone I had meet today.

'Oh Hey Sakura! What a concidence' said Kenji,

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

updating soon.

~JustYou


	12. CH 12: You came to me

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap: _

'_Well, your girlfriend took a long time changing,' said Ino. Hinata blushed. _

'_Let's go, I want to have a massage first,' said Tenten, we headed to the room. Then we all bumped into someone I had meet today._

'_Oh Hey Sakura! What a coincidence' said Kenji, _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12

This was weird, yet again I had met Kenji.

'Oh,Hi,' I said. Acting cool. Then I turned to the others.

'Hey, you guys remember Kenji right?' I said. The all nodded.

'Well, I haven't seen you guys since high school,' well anyways, I have to go to the spa,' he said and waved back. As he left, Ino and Tenten went up to me.

'Sakura, isn't Kenji the one you used to go out with?' asked Ino. I nodded in shame.

'OMG! Not him,' said Tenten.

'C'mon guys we have to go to the massages,' I said and dashed towards the rooms.

We were laying down face wards, and we shown our bare backs. Naruto went to another room, since his a guy. The people who were giving massages were men, and they were really good with their hands.

'Didn't Kenji left Konoha?' asked Ino. Again with that subject.

'Yeah, I heard he went to another town and got married,' said Hinata.

'How do you know about that?' I asked.

'Neji,' said Hinata. 'That bastard, he know everything,' I thought.

'And why did he came back?' asked Tenten. I sigh.

'Sakura! You know something,' Ino said. 'Great' I thought.

'Aha, I knew you know something,' said Ino.

'Spill it out women,' said Tenten.

'I tell you guys later,' There were people in the room. And I can't talk about this in front of random strangers.

After that conversation, we enjoyed the massages. When we were done. They left, and we went into our robes. We waited for Naruto, and when the door opened. Naruto was red.

'N-Naruto, what happen to you?' asked Hinata.

'Oh…umm…nothing,' he said. He was nervous. I looked over Naruto. His massager was a female and a very pretty one too. Naruto pushed Hinata.

'Let's go to the mud bath,' he said, and went. We followed. We went into nother room. It had five bathtubs, filled with mud. This time Naruto joined us, because we were wearing bikinis. We each went to out tub and went in. It felt kind of thick and smooth.

'This feels funny,' said Hinata.

'Don't worry, it just mud. Mud are like this,' said Ino.

I let my body go deeper into the mud. Only letting my head been shown. I looked to the others, they were relaxed, while Naruto was enjoying himself, playing with the mud. I closed my eyes, for a bit. Then I heard I noise. I opened my eyes quick. I looked around. Nothing changed. Then I closed my eyes.

After for an hour, we went out. As we stood up, we were covered mub from shoulder from toe. We laughed. Then we went to the showered. Washing all the mud off. When we dried ourselves. We walked out of the room. We were all a bit hungry. So we went to the kiosk, and order a drink and a small snack. When we consumed our food. We walked to the next activity. Spa was next, when we entered the spa pools were, opened up was Kenji. He was done.

'Oh,' he said. He smiled.

'I think you guys would like it in there,' he said and left.

We went inside.

'You know, Kenji give me the creeps,' said Ino.

'I know how you feel.,' said Tenten. We went to a spa pool which fitted the five of us. We sat there, in the water. Th felt the vibe doing through our body. And it felt good. Well not better than the massages.

We went out of the pool, and went to the changing rooms. We have been here for more than 3 hours. I got my clothings, and went into one of the changing rooms. As I was organising my things, my bra was missing. I looked through again. And it wasn't here. I checked outside if I had dropped it. But nothing. I thought what happen to my bra, so instead I just worr my top bikini, and put my top over it. As we were done changing. We were all happy and bright.

'I think we should do this again,' said Ino. Everyone nodded. We exited, and went into Naruto's car. One by one, he dropped everyone else. When I was dropped off, I waved goodbye, and went into my apartment. But I kept wandering what happen to my bra?

'Maybe someone had took it by mistake,' I said to myself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[The next day: At Uchiha's house]

Sasuke was in the kitchen, he was eating his lunch. He was eating in peacefully, until his brother came in. He was looking through cupboards. And took out a packet of chips, and ate across Sasuke. He was staring at him.

'What?' he said in a cold tone.

'Nothing…It's just that you look uncomfortable,' Itachi said.

'So what,' said Sasuke.

'I heard your agrument with Sakura the other day,' said Itachi, wanting to know more.

'It wasn't an agrument. She was just over reacting.' Said Sasuke, still eating his lunch.

'Then how come you haven't seen or talked to her for 2 weeks already,' said Itachi. Then Sasuke didn't say anything.

'She sounded pretty upset,' Itachi continued. Sasuke finished his lunch, took his dish to the sink. And walked out of the kitchen to the living room. Yet, Itachi followed him. Sasuke was sitting on the couch, grabbed the remote, and flicked to channels. Itachi stood there watching him do so.

'Don't you have better things to do?' said Sasuke, irrtated. Itachi walked over, sat next to Sasuke.

'You're such a foolish little brother,' said Itachi. Itachi put his hands into his pocket, and was about to get something. Sasuke watched him. When his hand were out, there was something. Sasuke watched as his hands were on the table, and dropped something on the table. It was a ring.

'I found it on the street. I thought maybe I just give it to you as a gift,' said Itachi. He stood up and walked out of the living room. Sasuke looked at the ring. Bits of silver were flaked out. He picked it up. It was the same ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was taking a walk at central park. And the sun was about to set. I watched it sun slowly sets. I realized there was nobody around. There was of bushes moving. So I started to walk away. Then I heard footsteps coming from behind. 'Great, not again,' I said I walked a bit faster, until I bumped into someone. I quickly back off.

'Sakura, are you alright,' he said.

'K-Kenji, what are you doing here?' I said.

;'I was taking a walk,' he replied.

'Right…' I said.

'Hey why don't me walk together,' he suggested. I thought that it wasn't a great idea.

'I think I should…'but I was interrupted. He wrapped around his arm around my neck.

'Don't worry, anyways, we are going the right way to your place,' he said joyfully.

'My place? How do you know where I live?' I asked.

'Weren't you going home?' he asked. This is the right path to my place, but I wasn't planning on going home. So I acted along.

'Yeah,' I said. Then he dragged me into the bushes.

'W-where are we going?' I asked. I had a bad feeling about this.

'I know a short cut,' he said.

'But it's not that far,' I said. But I didn't think he heard me. Then I was pinned to a tree. He held my wrist, and my arms were up against the tree. I couldn't move my arms. Then I looked, Kenji face was in front of me.

'W-what are you…' But he didn't let me have chance to talk. He kissed me. My eyes had widen. 'What was he doing?' I thought. I struggled. Then he let go for a breathe.

'Kenji! What was that for!?' I raised my voice. Then he had a evil look on his face.

'Did you like it?' he asked smirking.

'No! Kenji, I said I was seeing someone already,' I said to him. Then he lips were near my ear.

'Does he care for you?' he whispered. Then I realized.

'Does he even kiss yet? Or even hugged you?' he said. Then he kissed down my neck. I shut my eyes. Then both of his hands grabbed my body and put it close to his. He was strong. I tried to pull away.

'Does he even touch you like this?' One of his hands were up my shirt, touching my bare stomach. What was he doing to me?

'Please stop it,' I said. Trying to escape from his grip. Then his hand was on my back, and was holding onto my bra strap.

'Stop it! What are you doing?' I raised my voice.

'I know you like it,' he said.

'No I don't, let me go you,' I struggled. Then he faced me.

' I can't believe your so called boyfriend hasn't realized what his is missing,' said Kenji. Then he pressed his lips against mine. Then we heard bushes moved. Kenji stopped, but still held me.

'Who's there?' he said.

'I think you should stop what you are doing?' said a monotone voice. We turned our heads to the other direction.

'Sasuke…' I said. Kenji smirked.

'Well, the mighty Sasuke, is here. What are you going to do?' said Kenji.

'You should let her go, or else…' said Sasuke. Kenji was still hold me.

'Or else what?' saidi Kenji. But Somehow Kenji was on the floor, and was released from his grip. I quickly put my shirt down. And Sasuke was standing in front of me. I looked over Sasuke, and I watched Kenji slowly getting up, and his mouth dripped with blood. And wiped it. Kenji laughed.

'I see now…trying to be the hero.' He said.

'Hn' said Sasuke.

'Whats the point Sakura, when he saves you, he soon go back to snobbing you and not even care about you later,' Kenji said to me. I turned my head, and lowered it. Sasuke looked at me from the side. And looked at Kenji.

'I'll give you a chance of leaving now,' said Sasuke in a cold voice. Kenji grin.

'Sakura, when you guys break up. You'll always have me,' he smirk and left. Sasuke turned to me. I held myself. I was a mess. Then I left something covering me. I raised my head. Sasuke took off his jacket and out it on me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night, and the street lights were on. We were sitting on the bench, and we had a good view. I didn't look at him. My head was lowered. We didn't talk for a minute.

'Thanks…for saving me back there' I said. I had a feeling he was looking at me. Then he spoked.

'Where's your ring?' he asked. 'my ring?' I thought. I looked at my finger. And I remembered where I left my ring. I decided that I told him the truth.

'Oh, that thing. I threw it in the bin, you said it it was trash,' I said.

After that, we walked towards to my place. He walked me home. And I saw his car was parked here. He went up with me. I opened my door, and I got in. Sasuke was still standing outside. I turned to him. I took of his jacket. And handed back to him. He grabbed it, and wore it.

'Thanks,' he said in a monotone. I smiled.

'Anyways, good bye,' I said. He nodded and went off. I closed my door, and went off to bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks

updating soon.

~JustYou


	13. CH 13: Vacation pt 1

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

_After that, we walked towards to my place. He walked me home. And I saw his car was parked here. He went up with me. I opened my door, and I got in. Sasuke was still standing outside. I turned to him. I took of his jacket. And handed back to him. He grabbed it, and wore it. _

'_Thanks,' he said in a monotone. I smiled. _

'_Anyways, good bye,' I said. He nodded and went off. I closed my door, and went off to bed. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13

We were all waiting at Sasuke's place. We were packed and were ready to go.

Ino planned to go for a vacation. She had an idea going to the beach, and well Hinata had a beach house(What a rich girl). I don't know why we are meeting up at Sasuke's. But Naruto said that he had a van which could fit all of us. And also has a driver to can drive us there.

Anyways, we waited for Sasuke and Naruto back from don't know where.

'Hey do you think they haven't got the van?' said Tenten.

'I don't know, everytime Naruto do something it always ending up a mess…Sorry Hinata no offence,' said Ino.

'No worries,' said Hinata. We waited for 40 minutes.

'Hey guy! Let's go,' yell Naruto. Everyone stood up.

'What took you guys long?' asked Tenten.

'The dobe messed up,' said Sasuke. Everyone glared at Naruto.

'What?' said Naruto. The van came over. We got my bags, we put them on the boot. And sat in the van.

I had imagined that the van was big, but I was wrong. We were squished. Lucky was was next to the window. We droved off for 2 hours already. Then something bad had happened.

'Ok, who the hell farted?' yelled Ino. Everyone blocked their noses. Everyone was looking at Naruto.

'What? It wasn't me,' said Naruto, also blocking his nose. Then the driver put the windows down. It was much more better.

A few more minutes, we all saw the beach house. It as massive.

'Wow Hinata, your beach house looks cool,' said Ino. The van drove up to the front door. We went out, looking at the house. We were amazed. The boys opened the boot, and took our bags. We quickly went inside, so the boys could carry our bags. Hinata opened the door. It was so hug inside too. We explored the area. There were 5 rooms. But one of the rooms were locked. We went down stairs. And saw the boys sitting down the couch. Tired from the luggage. But Neji and Sasuke didn't seem tired.

'So, Hinata where are we going to sleep?' asked Ino very excited.

'Well, There are 5 room. One is locked and not in use. There 2 rooms which are occupied, by me and Neji-kun. And there's 2 extra rooms. There are 2 beds in one room and the other has a kid size bed. So you guys decide who are you going to sleep with' said Hinata.

'Well, Tenten is with me. Let's go to my room.' Said Neji, she smiled they both grabbed their things and went upstairs to the room.

'I want the king size bed!' said yelled Ino. Ino quickly grabbed her things, and ran to that room. We all looked each other, who's was going to sleep with her. Shikamaru sigh. He grabbed his bag.

'This is so troublesome,' he said. And went upstairs. Sasuke got his things and went upstairs to the last room. I sigh.

'I don't know where to sleep,' I said.

'Naruto, where are you going to sleep?' I asked him.

'Hinata offered him to sleep in her room,' he said. I looked at Hinata. Naruto went upstairs.

'Hinata, you're the one suppose to offer me to sleep in your bedroom,' I whispered.

'Oh, sorry Sakura, I didn't know. I thought you want to sleep with Sasuke-kun,' she said. I sigh.

'Do you want me to tell Naruto,' she said.

'Nah, don't worry,' I said. I grabbed my bag.

'Sorry Sakura-chan,' she said. I had no choice but to sleep with Sasuke.

I went to the room, I opened the door. You could say the room was big. And there was 2 double bed. 'phew' I thought. I saw Sasuke bag on one of the bed next to the window. I put my bag near to the bathroom. The I saw a balcony. I went up to it, I opened the door. There was a view of the beach, and the sun glowed pink. It was such a beautiful view. Then I heard one of the door opened. I turn to see. It was from the bathroom. And it revealed Sasuke. I swallowed my saliva. He was topless, and was drying his hair with a towel. I looked at his muscles and his 6 pick. I blushed. I turned quickly back to the view, trying to get the blush away. I pretended that I didn't see him. I concentrated on the view. I cleared my mind. I turned a bit to make sure. But he was right in front of me. 'yip' I said quietly. His body was an inch away. And still was topless. This was my first time seeing his body. Up close. I blushed. I could feel the heat rising up to my cheeks. I turned away.

'You don't mind that I am going to be your room mate, right? Because I was about to be Hinata's room mate but she offered Naruto. But I had no choice' I said it fast.

'I don't care,' he said.

'Oh, ok…Then I just going to have a shower then,' I said walked passed him, went into my bag, grabbed any clothing and went into the bathroom. My heart beated real fast. I undressed and had a shower. When was done, I dried myself, and put on my clothes. I took out my shorts shorts and a top which will show my cleavage but lucky I got a singlet I could wear. I went out and saw Sasuke, what this time he was wearing a top. 'Thank god,' I thought. I put my dirty clothes in my bag. I got a towel and dried my hair. My back was facing him. Then I had a feeling he was staring at me, then are was a knock on the door.

'Hey guys, come out, let's get something to eat,' yelled Ino. I put the towel down. Sasuke went to the door first and I followed. We went down stairs.

'Since we don't have the maids here or the cook, we should go out and eat,' said Hinata.

'Good Idea Hinata,' said Naruto. Hugging her, made her blush.

'I feel like ramen,' said Naruto.

'But you had ramen this morning,' said Shikamaru.

We all went out of the house, went into the van and drove into town. When we arrived into town, we saw people putting up something. It was decorations. The van parked into the carpark, when the engine stopped, we went out of the car. We were amazed.

'Oh, I almost forgot. There is going to be a festival soon. They always have on every year,' said Hinata. We started to walk down the streets. Everyone was so busy, people preparing the rides and games, lanterns being put up and etc… We stopped at a normal restaurant.

'This where I usually eat,' said Hinata. We went inside. They restaurant people greeted us, and brag us to a table. We were sitted down. Then someone came over.

'Well, Welcome back, Hinata-san and Neji-kun,' said the man.

'This is the manager.' Said Hinata. He smiled at us. The manager gave us the menu. We looked at the menu inside. There were so many food. And the price was…well lets not talk about the price for a while.

'Wow, there's so much options…I don't know what to pick.' Said Ino, with a happy face on.

'Well, would you like to order now?' asked the manger with a waitress next to him. I looked at the waitress. She was blushing and staring at Sasuke. (T.T) I sigh and not to look at her. Everyone was giving their order, and it as Sasuke's turn.

'And…w-what would you like s-ir?' she asked shyly. Sasuke ordered, and she wrote it down very happily.

When it was my turn, she asked me with a unhappy tone. It was very rude of her. I ordered and everyone was done.

'Your food will coming soon,' said the manger and walked off.

While we were waiting for the food, everyone was planning what we're doing tomorrow.

'I heard tomorrow is hot…so let's go to the beach tomorrow,' said Ino.

'It's really a good idea,' said Tenten. 'The beach?!' then I remembered. I forgot to bring my bikini along. I put on a sad face. I nudged Ino next to me. She turn to me. I whispered to her.

'Ino, I don't think I could go to the beach,'

'What do you mean forehead?' she whispered back.

'I forgot my bikini,' I whispered really softly. Ino giggled at me.

'Don't worry, I think I have a spare in my bag. You could borrow mine,' she said, then she winked at me. And I thought 'I hope it something worst than I could imagine.' Then I could smell food coming. There were waiters and waitresses carrying our food. They placed it on my table. When I received mine, it looked so nice, I mean so nice. Then we dugged into the food.

'Wow, Hinata this so good,' said Ino and also Naruto, which he order the usual…ramen.

'I'm glad you like it,' said Hinata smiling.

The food was really nice. I looked over what was Sasuke was eating, and he seems he is enjoying it…I think. His expression was blank. Then I heard giggles. Girls giggling. I looked to the front, just a bit, so they won't know I am looking at them. There were 3-4 waitresses, whispering and giggling. And of cousre, they are looking at Sasuke. Then one of them came over. Holding a pepper grinder. She went to everyone, asking if anyone want any pepper. I looked at the middle of the table. There were already pepper and salt shakers already. She skipped me, and over to Sasuke. I looked at her. She was blushing, and trying to go close to him.

'Umm…w-would you like some pepper?' she said nervously. He only shaked his head. Answering no.

'Oh ok,' she said. She was kind if said, and went over to her friends. Then I watched them more, they were like talking and I think planing something. Then another girl came over, with a jug of water. She went to everyone, asking, just like the first girl did. But this time she asked me.

'Would you like a refill' she asked.

'No thank you,' I said nicely.

The she went near Sasuke. She just stood there looking at him. I think she wasn't realizing what she was doing. She poured some water on his pants. Luckly on the leg area, not _that _area. She was shocked.

'OMG! I'm so sorry,' she said. Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom. By the looks at it, he seem pissed off. The girl ran to her friends.

'Where Sasuke going?' asked Ino.

'Oh, some girl poured some water on him, and went to the bathroom,' I answered. Ino laughed, and went back to eating. I went back to watching at the girls. The girl who poured the water was all teary. Then Sasuke came back, and sat down.

'Hinata,' he said. Hinata looked up.

'Yes, Sasuke-kun,' she said.

'The service here are low,' he said.

'Sasuke, don't say that,' said Naruto.

'Don't worry…I know, sometimes it's hard to get good services in this restaurant. Each month they change managers.' Explained Hinata.

I heard this conversation, but my attention was still on the girls. My mind was blank, looking at the girls, watching what are they planning next. Then I felt someone staring, but I wasn't sure. I didn't put that aside.

'You should stop staring at them, and hurry up eating,' said a monotone voice.

I went back to life, and looked at Sasuke.

'Huh?...' I said, and thought back what he said.

'Oh yeah…right,' I said. And then I finished off eating.

We went to the exit.

'Oh, I'll pay,' said Hinata. She went to the counter and paid. It was really nice of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were back at the house, everyone was sitting down the couch. They had a full stomach.

'OMG, I'm so full,' said Ino.

'Your fault ordering a big dish,' said Shikamaru.

'I'm so tired,' said Tenten, she yawned.

'I think we should turn in first,' said Neji. Neji grabbed Tenten off the couch and they went to his bedroom.

I felt tired too.

'I'm going to bed too,' I said. I walked upstairs and to the room.

I was in the bathroom, brushing my teeth. Then I heard the door opened and closed. I thought I was Sasuke. I rinsed and cleaned my face, got a towel and dried it. I opened the bathroom door and saw Sasuke. I think he was waiting for me to use the bathroom. I went over to my bag, took out a brush and brushed my hair. I went to the side of the bed, and made an opening on the bed.

'Sakura,' Sasuke said with his dark calm voice. I turned around. Sasuke came over me. He then looked at me. Then his face lean closer and closer, and my heart was beating really fast. Then his hand was raising, and touched my face. Then picked something from my face. I looked at it. It was something from the food I ate. He lean back, and went to the bathroom. When the door was shut and I could here the water running. I laid on my bed, and my face red.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you

updating soon

~JustYou


	14. CH 14: Vacation pt 2

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_Sakura,' Sasuke said with his dark calm voice. I turned around. Sasuke came over me. He then looked at me. Then his face lean closer and closer, and my heart was beating really fast. Then his hand was raising, and touched my face. Then picked something from my face. I looked at it. It was something from the food I ate. He lean back, and went to the bathroom. When the door was shut and I could here the water running. I laid on my bed, and my face red. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

I was in Ino and Shikamaru's room. And in my hands were a pair of bikini, and it wasn't pleasant.

'Ino, don't you have any others?' I asked her.

'Nope, I have this one, which I am using,' said Ino, picking up a white one.

The boys left first, and choosing our spot on the sand. Hinata came in. She was already wearing hers, we covered herself with a t-shirt.

'Are you guys ready yet?' said Hinata. I turned to her and gave her a sad face. Then I dashed to Hinata.

'Hinata! Do you have a spare bikini, swimming clothing anything?' I begged to her. Hinata thought.

'I think I have one in my wardrobe,' said Hinata. Hinata went quickly to her room. A few minutes later, she was holding a box. She handed to me.

'Here, I haven't use it yet…But you can have it,' she said.

'Thank you,' I said and gave her a hug.

I quickly changed. I got my white, short sleeve t-shirt and covered myself, got my towel and met the girls down stairs. We were ready.

We went down to the beach, we were looking for the boys. Then we saw Naruto waving at us. We went towards the direction.

'Hey the girls are coming,' said Naruto to the boys. When we arrived they all turned to us. They put up the beach umbrella, and a big picnic blanket. We sat down with them.

'Hey let's go into the water,' said Naruto.

'Yeah, you guys go first were going to put sunscreen on first,' said Tenten. They boys took of their shirts. And ran to the water. When Sasuke took off his shirt, his body shined. And the girls around us were drawn into. The drooled. Then he left with the guys.

'You know Sakura, you're one lucky girl,' said Ino. Tenten took out her sunscreen.

'Ok, it's time for sunscreen' said Tenten.

Tenten applied on her first. I took off my shirt. Tenten handed me some, and I put them on. I reached for the back, but I couldn't reach.

'Oh Sakura let me help you,' said Ino. I smiled.

'Thanks,' I said.

Ino applied on her hand and spread it on my back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a group of boys, not far from us. Observing us.

'Hey look, there some sweet ladies over there,'

'Yeah, they look alright,'

'Do you think they already taken,'

'Nah I doubt it,'

'Let's go over there and say hello'

'C'mon, they're about to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we were finished. We stood up, and go towards to the water. Until we saw some boys coming to us.

'Hey there,' said the red hair.

'Umm…hi,' said Tenten.

'Are you ladies going into the water?' asked the one with the brown hair.

'yeah…' said Ino. Then they started to crowd abit around us,

'We were thinking…maybe you girls could have drinks with us, you know,' said the one near Hinata.

'N-no, thanks we already…' but Hinata was interrupted.

'Come on, we will treat you girls,' said the red.

'They said no already,' We looked behind us. It was Neji.

'Hinata, are you alright,' said Naruto.

'I think you guys should leave,' said Shikamaru. Then he out his arm around Ino's neck.

The guys backed away, and walked off.

'Are you guys alright?' said Neji. We nodded.

'Let's play in the water,' said Naruto.

'But who's going to look after the stuff?' asked Hinata. I raised my hand.

'Are you sure Sakura?' said Shikamaru. I nodded.

'I don't mind,' I said.

'Thanks Sakura,' said Naruto, and they all went off.

I sat down, and watched them play. Lucky for me, I brought a book with me. I opened and started to read it. When I was at chapter 4, until Sasuke came out of the water, and went up to our spot. Then he sat down next to me, all wet. I looked at him. I went to the other side and took out a towel, and handed to him. He stared at it, and took it, and dried himself. Then I went back to the book.

I felt his eyes were on me. His eyes were looking up and down on me. 'Omg, is he checking me out?' I thought. Then I pretended to read the book. Then suddenly a volley-ball was landed on our area. I looked where it came from. It was about 10 meters from us. Then 2 girls came over, they looked at Sasuke, and they were red.

'C-can we have out ball?' said the short one. Sasuke grabbed the ball and handed to them.

'Do you want to play with us?' asked the taller one.

'Hn' he said and laid down, resting his eyes. Then the two went back.

When I was at chapter 10, the other were out of the water, and Sasuke woke up from his nap.

'Wow, that was fun,' said Naruto.

'I can't believe you Sakura, you missed out all the fun,' said Ino getting her towel and wrapped around it.

'I'm so hungry,'said Tenten.

'Me too,' said Neji.

'The cook and the maids are here, at the house. We could go back and have a shower,' said Hinata. Everyone packed everything. And headed for the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had clean themselves. They were in the living room, we were waiting for the cooks to make our dinner. We were sitting the couch and some on the floor. We were bored.

'I'm bored,' said Naruto. Naruto had been playing video games for the last hour. Then Ino came down with a bottle.

'Let's play truth or dare,' she said. Everyone gathered around the table and Ino put the bottle on the middle and span it. The bottle span, till it slowly stopped to Neji.

'Ok…truth or dare?' asked Ino.

'truth' he said.

'What your no fun…anyways, have to did it with Tenten yet' asked Ino. Everyone dropped their jaws.

'INO WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?' yelled Tenten, she was blushing.

'Well, he didn't picked dare, so I chose a fun question…so have you?' said Ino. Everyone's eyes were looking, waiting to receive the answer.

'…' Neji nodded a little. Everyone was shocked.

'When?' asked Naruto. Tenten hit Naruto on the head. Then Neji span the bottle. Ino nudged Tenten.

'So…Is he good in bed?' whispered Ino. Tenten blushed.

'I don't have to tell you,' Tenten whispered back.

Then the bottle slowly landed on Naurto.

'Truth or dare,' said Neji.

'Dare!' said Naruto.

'I dare you not to eat ramen till tomorrow night,' said Neji.

'WHAT?!' yelled Naruto.

'A dare is a dare,' said Neji.

'fine,' Naruto said angrily. Then Naruto span it. Then it stopped at Sasuke. The Naruto pointed at him.

'Truth or Dare teme,' said Naruto really proudly.

'Truth,' he answered, seem like not interested.

'Aha…Sasuke…do you love Sakura?' said Naruto. Everyone's mouth was like 'o'. Everyone's attention was on him.

'So, teme what's the answer. The truthful answer,' said Naruto. Sasuke stared back at them. I turned away a little. Then Sasuke's mouth opened. Everyone was very tense, waiting got the truth, til…

'Dinner's ready,' said the maid.

'Finally,' said Naruto and ran to the dining room. I was relief.

Everyone stood up and walked to the dining room. Everyone was sitted.

'Enjoy,' said the maid and walked out of the room.

'Wow, look how much there is' said Ino. I looked at the table. There was a lot of different kind of food. Food to feed like a more then 2 families.

We ate all night, and not even half of the food wasn't gone. Everyone was moaning, and held their stomachs from blowing up.

'Omg! I am so bloated,' said Ino.

'I think soon, I won't even fit into my dress,' said Tenten.

I was full myself, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I left, and went up to my room. I went to the bathroom to use the toilet. After I was done doing my business, I washed my hands. Then I remembered, I went into my bag. I tried to look for it, but I couldn't find it. I empty my bag, throwing most of it on the floor. And took out my tablets for bloating. I took one, I grabbed my bottle of water and swallowed my tablet.

'I think this should make me feel better,' I said to myself. Then I put it back into the bag. Then I realized the room was in a mess, I picked them all up and stuff them in my bag. Then I heard the door opened. I turned, it was Sasuke. Everyone was like done eating, and went of to their rooms. I continued stuffing my things in. And zipped it up. Sasuke walked passed me. And he was like going through his bag too. But I turned away, so I wasn't looking what he was going to get. Then he went to the bathroom.

When he was in the bathroom, I quickly changed into my comfortable clothing. Pjs shorts and a white tank top. Sasuke was done using the shower, then I went in to brush my teeth. When I finished, I saw Sasuke looking for something. He I saw he was hooding his toothbrush.

'What are you looking for?' I asked.

'Toothpaste,' he said.

'Well, you borrow my one,' I said and offered him my toothpaste. Sasuke walked towards me to grab the toothpaste, but then he tripped and fell. And there was a thump. Then I heard running. Someone opened the door.

'Omg, what happened?' said Naruto, when he opened the door, I looked at Naruto.

'Oh…' said Naruto.

'What's that noise?' said Ino, and then came into my room. Then her eyes widen.

'Oh…' she said too. Then Shikamaru was behind her.

'Are you guys alright?' said Shikamaru with a calm tone.

Everyone was staring at us. Then I looked, then I realized that Sasuke had fell on top of me, without a shirt.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thank You.

updating soon.

~JustYou


	15. CH 15: Vacation pt 3

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_What's that noise?' said Ino, and then came into my room. Then her eyes widen. _

'_Oh…' she said too. Then Shikamaru was behind her. _

'_Are you guys alright?' said Shikamaru with a calm tone. _

_Everyone was staring at us. Then I looked, then I realized that Sasuke had fell on top of me, without a shirt. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter 15

His hands were pressed against the floor, and he was staring at me. I looked at him in the eyes, then I blushed. This was a very weird moment.

'I think we should leave and let them continue what they were doing,' said Shikamaru and left.

'Make sure you guys lock the door,' said Naruto and he left too, so did Ino.

Ino closed the door behind her, and yet we were still in this position. I swallowed my saliva.

'Umm…Sasuke you can get off now,' I said.

Sasuke stood up, then he handed me his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up. We both straighten ourselves and pretended nothing had happened. I walked towards my bed, went on it and slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet on the dining table, everyone one was eating their breakfast, and I had a feeling that Ino had done something. I glared at her, and her eyes said it all. 'She had told the others what happened last night,' I thought. After breakfast was finished, we just did whatever, but tonight the festival was on. Each person did there own thing: Naruto playing his games, Shikamaru sleeping, Tenten and Neji are up in their room who god know what they're doing, Sasuke somewhere, Hinata and Ino were doing their nails and me…well I was just in my room doing nothing.

I was sitting on the balcony, feeling the fresh air and looking at the view. Then I remembered about the 'Truth or dare' game we played last night.

_Truth,' he answered, seem like not interested. _

'_Aha…Sasuke…do you love Sakura?' said Naruto._

'I wonder what would he have said,' I said to myself.

I sigh. I continued watching the view.

Downstairs, The others were bored, they were bored from what they were doing, except for Shikamaru, he was still sleeping.

'Let's do something,' said Naruto.

'Like what?' said Ino.

'I don't anything,' Naruto said.

'Let's play a prank,' Shikamaru said from over hearing the conversation.

'A prank, that's a good idea,' said Ino, she patted Shikamaru on the head, like a puppy.

'But on who?' asked Naruto.

'Hmm…well we can do it on Sakura?' said Ino.

'What about Sasuke and Sakura,'Shikamaru suggested. Then Ino's expression went bright, and had a stunning plan.

'What about Tenten and Neji?' said Naruto.

'Do you want to know what they're doing up there?' asksed Shikamaru.

'Err…No,' he answered.

'Then good,'

'Oh, I know what we should do,' said Ino. Naruto and Shikamaru gathered around Ino, listening to the plan.

While they were planning, I was listening to my ipod, and I had shut my eyes for a while, until I heard a bang. My eyes quickly opened, and I jumped. I stood up, and said Naruto taking a breath, from what it look ike he was running. I went up to him.

'What wrong Naurto?' I said, and made a worried face.

'Sakura…It's Sasuke I think his hurt,' said Naruto.

'W-what? How?' I try to calm down myself.

'He's downstairs, Neji carried him into a room,' said Naruto and dashed. I followed him.

I quickly went downstairs. I saw Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru waiting outside of the door, and they were looking sad.

'Sakura, I think you should go in,' Ino's tone wasn't that good.

I walked in front of the door, I opened it. Then I felt I palm on my back and pushed me into the room. When I entered the room, the door shut quickly and I heard them locked it. I turn to the door, then into the room. It wasn't a room, it was a closet, and there in front of me was Sasuke, and he was really looking fine. I realized what they have done. I started to knock on the door.

'Hey you guys! Let us out of here!,' I shouted out, but I knew they won't be opening it. I knocked it again.

'YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!' I screamed out, but there was no answer. I sigh.

I leaned my forehead to the door. 'Why did they have to do this?' I thought.

'Do you hate really hate being with me in here?' said Sasuke. I turned to him.

'No…it's just that, I hate being locked up in a small space,' I said.

The closet we were locked it was dark, but it wasn't that dark, I could still see his face. I had a feeling this is going to be so awkward for a long time. We sat down on buckets, which were in here. We didn't even spoke a word to each other. I kept my mind busy, thinking about how much work I have to do, when I get back. And also thinking of a way to kill Ino and the others. Then I heard a ringtone, I looked towards Sasuke. It was his phone.

'Hello?' he answered. I watched him talk on the phone.

'I can't talk right now…I'm very busy…Would you stop calling me…We already talk this morning…I don't care what my father thinks…Fine, after I get back…bye' he hung up, and put it back into his pocket.

'Was it Haruhi?'I said. He nodded.

'I see you're still seeing her…' I said in a low voice.

'You make sound like I'm dating her,' he said in a monotone.

'I don't know…are you?' Then the tense was getting more higher.

'No, I told you I…'

'You have too, cause your father asked you to. Yeah I heard it before.' I was getting tired of his same reasons.

'It seems like I mad you upset,' he said.

'I'm not upset…I'm just a bit moody, and Ino just locked us in here and I wish I never met your friend,' I raised my voice.

'My friend?' he said.

'Yeah, your friend Ha-ru-hi,'

'She's not a friend, she's…'

'She's what? Your new lover,'

'No,' he was so calm, which annoyed me.

'Fine, then what would have answered to that Truth or dare game yestersay. The one Naruto gave you,' I said. Sasuke didn't answered back for a while. I glared at him.

'Fine, don't tell me, I think I already know your answer. I don't know why you're still dating me for.' I turned my back to him. I soon shed some tears, and it run down on my cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch, talking. Tenten and Neji came downstairs.

'Should we go to the festival?' said Neji.

'Yeah, I'll go and get my bag,' said Ino.

'But where's Sakura and Sasuke?' said Tenten. The others looked each other.

'Oh yeah, I forgot!' said Naruto. They all went to the closet, and unlocked the door.

'Sorry guys we…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was facing the door. Suddenly the door opened.

'Sorry guys we…' said Ino. I stood up and knocked the door widely and stomp out of the closet. Sasuke slowly walked out, and stopped in front of Naruto.

'Hey teme, what happened in there?' asked Naruto.

I went into the room and into the bathroom. There was a knock on the door.

'Sakura, are you alright in there?' said Ino. I opened the door. I gave her a smile and nodded. Ino gave me a hug.

'I'm so sorry,' she said.

It was the festival, and it was crowded too. It was difficult to get through, the truth was I didn't really want to go, I just want to stay at home and rest, and go home the next day. When we were in area with more space, Ino wanted to play some games, she ran towards the fishing game. I don't know why she want some fish for. I joined with her, it was kind of embarrassing, Ino was like totally screaming at the fishes, and making a scene, until she caught one. They put in a bag with water and handed to her.

'Look Sakura, look what I caught,' she showed the fish to me.

'And what are you going to do with it?' I asked

'I don't know, put it in a fish tank,' she looked at the fish.

'You don't have a fish tank,'

'Well, I'll get one,' She saw Shikamaru and ran to him, showing off the fish. And it seems like he wasn't interested.

Most of the night we played games and drank, well Naruto and Neji were having a drinking competition, I mean sake competition, after a couple of bottles, they were like drop dead. Poor Tenten and Hinata they had to carry them to the van. In the van, both of them were out of their minds, saying something with made up language. And I could smell the alcohol breath.

In the house, they dropped them on the couch. When Naruto and Neji landed on the couch, they were asleep like a baby.

'I am not carrying him again. He can sleep here,' Tenten was out of breath.

'Yeah, so can Naruto,' said Hinata.

All of us were so tired we went to sleep.

'Hey Sakura,' Tenten called me.

'Yeah,' I replied.

'If you want you could come into my room and sleep, since Neji is sleeping down here. Or you could go and sleep with Hinata,' Tenten suggested to me.

'Nah, it's alright,' I walked upstairs.

When I was about to open the door, I heard Sasuke. I heard him talking to someone.

'Yes…I know…Straight after?...Oh ok, I understand…' Sasuke spoke on the phone. 'I guess his on the phone,' I thought.

After he was done talking on the phone, I went into the room. I tried to avoid looking at him. I went straight to my bag, getting my pjs. Sasuke walked passed me and went out of the door, I looked at the door. I quickly changed and went to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now I was in the clinic, behind my desk. Tsunade gave me stack of files and papers, I have to write, record and sign. I had to make up the work, but the good thing was that today wasn't that busy.

I was up to my last file, until Shizune came with more work.

'Sorry Sakura, there will be more to come,' she dropped the stack of files and papers on my desk. I sigh. I just finish 'I thought to be last file', I just had a small break. I stretched and had a cup of coffee. While I was waiting for the water to boil, I noticed two couples walking towards the clinic, and they awfully look familiar, then my water boiled. I poured the boiled water in my cup and drank it. I looked at the window again, I saw the couple a bit closer, and I clearly saw their faces. I spat of the coffee, I looked out of the kitchen, there they were Sasuke and Haruhi, in the clinic.

'What is they doing here?'

Then I saw Shizune walked passed and grabbed her.

'Woah, what is it Sak—' I put my hand on her mouth.

'Shh…Can you do me a favour?' I whispered to her. She nodded.

'Can you pretty please help with clients? And also don't mention I am here.' I whispered.

'Why?' she asked.

'Just do it,' I pushed Shizune and the two couples turn to her.

'Hello, how may I help you?' she said with a happy tone.

'Oh we booked a time,' said Sasuke. Shizune went behind the desk, and went on the computer.

'Are you Uchiha Sasuke at 12:30?' Shizune read from the computer. Sasuke nodded.

'Ah, yes please take a seat and wait for the Tsunade-sama to come,' Sasuke and Haruhi went to the chairs and waited.

Shizune came into the kitchen and stared at me.

'What?' I whispered. Then she gave me a face to tell her everything.

'Alright…you see the guy over there is so called boyfriend and girl over there is the person I hate and always hang around wih him.' I explained.

'Oh I see, but why do you need to hide?' she asked.

'Well…He doesn't know where I work at…So please don't mention my name, and don't get Tsunade-sama say it too,' I pleaded her.

'Fine,' she said. And went to the front.

'Tsunade-sama will like to see you now,' Shizune escorted the two, and went into Tsunade's office. And they closed the door behind her.

'I wonder why they're need to see a doctor?' I thought.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks

updating soon

~JustYou


	16. CH 16: Answers

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_Fine,' she said. And went to the front. _

'_Tsunade-sama will like to see you now,' Shizune escorted the two, and went into Tsunade's office. And they closed the door behind her. _

'_I wonder why they're need to see a doctor?' I thought._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16

I put my ear closer to the door.

'Ms Nakiwa, you did do the test correct?' Tsunade said and connected her fingers together.

'Yes, but I just did other, to make sure,' said Haruhi. Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

'Is he…' But she was cut off by Haruhi.

'No, his not,' said Haruhi.

'I see…I have your test results,' Tsunade stoop up and went into the file cabinet and took out a file and sat back down.

'People say that you the best doctor,' said Sasuke. Tsunade nodded, she opened the file and looked at the papers.

'Ah, I am not sure if it good news or bad for you…But it results came up positive,' She read it from the results.

'Positive…oh I see,' Haruhi tone sadden.

'Have you told the father of the child yet?' asked Tsunade.

'Child? What Haruhi is pregnant?' I whispered softly.

'No, he doesn't know yet,,' Haruhi didn't know what to do.

'I'll leave you guys alone, to talk about it,' Tsunade got off out of her seat and headed towards the door. I quickly hide into the next room. When she walked passed, I went back to the door again.

'Does your parents know?' asked Sasuke in a calm tone.

'Yes, my dad told me to do another test, sometimes he doesn't trust those instant tests.' Said Haruhi.

'What are you going to do with the baby?' Sasuke looked at Haruhi.

'My father told me to keep it,'

'What about the father of the child?' asked Sasuke.

'I'm not sure if he wants it,' Haruhi's voice soften. Sasuke sigh.

'Didn't your father told you not to play around with boys who will get you pregnant,' Sasuke sounded so caring, by his tone.

'I know I thought they were nice people to hang around with,' Haruhi explained.

'You shouldn't trust people when you're a daughter of a very high-class company. Even though they seem nice,' Sasuke started to lectured her.

'What about you? You have friends. I always see you hanging around the same people, how can you trust them? Plus you dating some girl too,' Haruhi raised her voice.

'Even though I have friends, that doesn't mean I fully trust them,' Sasuke said in a monotone.

'What about your _girlfriend_?' said Haruhi.

'Sometimes, I don't trust her. She sometimes tell her friends about it.' Sasuke said the last sentence quietly.

'Sasuke doesn't trust anyone? Not even me?' I thought. It seems like I am nothing to him.

'Oh that reminds me, my father and your father was talking, and they were discussing about something you should know,' said Haruhi.

'What is it?' Sasuke was curious what it was, since it was his father she was talking about.

'My parents told me if the father doesn't want this child…You should be the one looking after it with me,' Haruhi's tone was seem a bit happy.

'Why me?' Sasuke raised a brow.

'Well…thinking of making a deal with you family company, they thought it was a good idea if we became a family, the business goes well and have a good name,' Haruhi explained.

'They haven't discuss this with me yet,' Sasuke became upset, what he has heard.

'Your father was going to tell you, after the results,'

I backed away from the door. 'Sasuke and Haruhi…having a family together' I thought. I couldn't help it but picture the image of them together and happy with a child. I quickly walked to my deck, grabbed my bag and some work that I could do at home and walked out of the clinic.

'Hey, Sakura where are you going?' yelled Shizune.

I could heared Shizune. I didn't care if Sasuke heard too, he wouldn't care. Why was he was so caring for her? I didn't understand, I thought she was only for business, but it was more than that. I was so in thought, I dropped my work. People around me were looking, I didn't care. I quickly picked it up, then someone helped me, and handed it to me.

'Thanks,' I didn't looked at the person.

'Are you Sakura?' It was a voice of a female. I looked up.

'Jun?' I looked at her closely.

'So I was right. Hi Sakura, long time no see,' said Jun.

'Jun, oh hi never thought I would bump into you,' I was surprised to see her again.

'Oh, I see you have work to do,' Jun looked at my files and papers.

'Yeah, just taking some home to do,' I explained.

'Are you free now? Maybe we could get some coffee or tea, whatever drink you like,' Jun offered.

'Yeah sure,' I smiled at her.

'Here let me help you carry some,' Jun took some from the top and helped me carried it. We arrived at a nice looking coffee shop. We ordered our caffine and sat down at a table. I put the files next to me.

'So, how have you been?' Jun started off first.

'Yeah, I have been fine,' I answered. Jun nodded and took a sip.

'How's the others? Oh does Tenten still like the dress, she could pick another one, if she got bored of that one,' Jun was in a happy mood.

'Tenten couldn't stop staring at that, and I don't know. You should go see her and ask,' I gave her Tenten's number to her. I took a sip from my drink.

'Did something happen?' said Jun.

'Umm…yeah…how did you know?' I was curious. Really how did she know.

'It was in you eyes. Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to,' She said.

I have only met Jun two times, and this is the second time. Telling a person, I don't really know much my problems? But somehow Jun was different. She was like a fairy god mother, who cares and solve the problems for you.

'Well…you see,' I told her my story with Sasuke. And she seem to understood.

'I see…why don't you break up with him?' The way Jun said it, it was serious.

'What?' I said. Jun had her straight answer.

'Well, what's the point? You have been dating this guy who doesn't even call you everyday, you guys don't hold heads, not even kissed yet and he didn't even said I love you yet. For how long? Nearly a year. I say, your wasting your time.' Jun had gave her reason.

'Well, yob have a point there,' I said softly.

'I don't know why he is still staying in the relationship. I am sorry if I am being rude, but he seem like he dosen't care and seems to only concentrate on his business and stuff. If I was dating him, I would break up with him on the second or third day,' Jun was confident about her answer.

'I don't know,' I turned my head.

'Do you really love him?' Jun asked.

When I heard that question, I didn't know the answer. Ever since I met him, I was so in love with him. He was smart, cool and caring to others. But now, I really don't know. I have these feelings in me for him, but… was it love? If it was, I would have killed Haruhi by now (not really kill her, if you know what I mean)

At home, I had my ass on the couch and watching tv. Again I was flicking through channels.

'_I love you…I love you too, Ariel' *click*_

'_Would you do anything for me?...Yes, of course because I love you,' *click*_

'_Why did you dump your girlfriend?...I wanted to be with you forever,' *click*_

'_Were you jealous Amy?...Yes I was…There's no need to be jealous, you're the only girl I'll have in my life,' *click*_

I turned off the tv. A least they know how they feel. I needed fresh air, I took my hoodie and wore it. I went out of my apartment building, and when I was out, it was raining. I put on my hoodie hat on and walked in the rain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[At the Uchiha house]

Sasuke just came back from dropping off Haruhi. He entered his room. Then his phone vibrated. He picked it up.

'HEY TEME!' Naruto screamed on the other side of the phone.

'What is it dobe?' Sasuke went to lay on his bed.

'Have you made up with Sakura-chan yet?' Naruto wa getting into Sasuke's nerves, he was about to hang up.

'Don't think about hanging up on me, I heard about Haruhi,' Naruto said.

'How did you know about that?' Sasuke tone was calm.

'Well…Haruhi is like telling everyone and saying you are going to be the father or something.' Said Naruto.

'I didn't agree being the father,'

'How Sakura take it?' Sauske could here Naruto eating someone, probably it was ramen.

'I didn't tell her yet,' Sasuke went to his bedside draw and took out something.

'Well…Sakura needs to know about this,' Naruto was worried how Sakura was going to react.

'I'll tell her about when I get the updates from my father,' he said it with a calm voice.

'What If you have to become the father?...Break up with Sakura-chan' asked Naruto. There was silence between the line.

'I don't know' Sasuke had his attention else where. He was playing with a ring Itachi had gave me, which use to belong to Sakura.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks

updating soon.

~JustYou


	17. NOTE TO READERS

Dear readers,

Forgive if i haven't updated yet, like i used to update everyday. I am taking a rest and need my brain to work again. Next week, will be a busy week for me, cause i have exam revision and etc...

Please be patient for the the upcoming chapters, right now i am working on ch17 which i havent finished yet.

You guys have been great. Thank you for the reviews you wrote to me, and i hope it keeps up like this.

Thank you

P.S i might make another story, but i am not sure how to start it off.

Thanks for reading this message.

~JustYou


	18. CH 17: Unexpected

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_I'll tell her about when I get the updates from my father,' he said it with a calm voice. _

'_What If you have to become the father?...Break up with Sakura-chan' asked Naruto. There was silence between the line. _

'_I don't know' Sasuke had his attention else where. He was playing with a ring Itachi had gave me, which use to belong to Sakura. _

* * *

Chapter 17

Sasuke was having breakfast with his brother and his mother. His father had went to work early in the morning.

'Sasuke,' said his mother, Mikoto.

'Yes,' Sasuke didn't turn his head, he just continued to eat.

'I want you to go shopping with me in the afternoon,' Mikoto said happily.

'Why can't you take Itachi with you,' Sasuke didn't want to go shopping with his mother.

'Can't, I have plans,' Itachi interfered into the conversation.

'Sorry Sasuke dear, but you have to come with me. Who is going to carry my bags?' Mikoto tried to get Sasuke feel bad for her.

'Fine,' he said.

Mikoto finished her breakfast and went out of the dining room.

'Little brother, I feel sorry for you,' Itachi pitied Sasuke.

'Why?' Sasuke raised his brow.

'That's right you haven't shopped with mum before,' Itachi wiped his mouth with the napkin. He got up and went over to Sasuke side, and placed his had on Sasuke's shoulder.

'Good luck in hell,' Itachi grinned and went out of the kitchen.

* * *

It was 1pm, Sauske was in his room dressed up to go shopping with his mum. He put on his watch and put his wallet into his butt pocket. Sasuke went down stairs to wait for his mother. Then he saw Itachi coming down in his formal clothing.

'Where are you going?' Sasuke said in a cold tone.

'Why do you want to know?' Itachi fixed his collar.

'Seems like you tried to get out of mum's shopping,' Sasuke watched Itachi.

'Yeah, but that's not the only reason. Me and Kairi already made plans for today, and I can't cancel anyways. So enjoy yourselve.' Itachi poked Sasuke between his eye and left the house. Sasuke watched the car drove away.

'Sasuke, Let's go now,' yelled his mother. Mikoto grabbed the car keys and took Sasuke's hand drag him to the car.

Sauke and Mikoto arrived at Konoha Grand Shopping Centre. Both of them shopping like non-stop.

'Sasuke carry this…Ooo I want this one…I think this will look good on your father…I must have these…New shoes!...This shirt will suit Itachi…Oh Sasuke want this one?' Mikoto was so happy.

'No,' Sasuke replied coldly.

'Come one Sasuke, or I'll tell on Sakura on you,' Mikoto didn't know that they recently had a fight.

'I don't care, right now we're…having a break,' Sasuke was calm.

'What did you do now, Sasuke?' Mikoto glared at him. Sasuke backed off.

'Why do you always blame me, everytime me and Sakura have some kind of problem?' Sasuke always took the blame, when Sakura and Sasuke first dated.

'Because, my dear son…'

* * *

I was at the Konoha Grand Shopping centre, and well shopping by myself. There was nothing to buy, it seems like a lot of clothing, shoes and make up had been sold already. I was siping my iced coffee,I needed the cafine. Yesterday, Hinata had invited my to a costume party, and I don't know what should I become. I sigh. I sat down to the closet bench I found. My mind was blank, I've kind of blacked out, until I heard someone talking behind me.

'Because, my dear son, I've seen you with her before, and you don't treat her like your girlfriend. What would other people think?' It seems like a mother was kind of lecturing to his son.

*sigh* 'That dude remind me of Sasuke,' I said to myself. Then I listened some more.

'She's your first, and it's a great thing you found a wonderful girl to be with you. If you break up with her you have no one.'

'Father always find me girl for me,' That voice was deep, dark and calm. Which reminded me of someone. I turn and looked through the tiny bushes. I couldn't see much, but I saw a guys hair, which was spikey at the back.

'Your father had no scene of girls for you. Most of the girls are the daughters of his friends. Plus I want my youngest son to be happy.' The guy stood up.

'Sasuke, where are you going?' said the female voice.

'Sasuke?' I thought. I turned back, stood up and walked somewhere. However I bumped into somone, and he dropped his drink on me. Getting my top and skirt soaked with smoothies.

'Oh my..' I said. Wiping the drips of my clothing.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' The man was trying to help me, he wasn't helping at all. He got his napkins and clean up the area. He lowered his hand near my skirt, but I backed away, and he came closer.

'Umm…That's alright, I'll just go to the toilet and clean up,' I tried to got away from the prevent.

'Let me just help you. And maybe I could get you some new clothing,' he said.

'No that's alright, I have my own money to buy.' The man came closer. But he was stopped by an arm.

'She said, she has to go to the toilet.' I looked up. It was Sasuke. And again he saved me from another prevent.

'Alright, I just wanted to help,' The man said and walked away. And I saw Mikoto running towards me.

'Oh Sakura, I haven't seen you for the a long time.' Mikoto was about to hug me, when I stopped her. She looked at my clothing.

'Oh, what happened to you?' Mikoto asked.

'I just bumped into someone and spilled some smoothie on me.' I took out my napkin and tried to get the stain off.

'How about I'll buy some clothes for you.' Mikoto offered me.

'No, that's alright I'll…' She grabbed me but the hand.

'Don't worry. Sasuke get the bags, Let's go,' Mikoto dragged me to a shop. Behind me was Sasuke holding bunch of bags and boxes. 'So there was the missing things,' I thought.

Then Mikoto handed me some clothes.

'Here try this on,' Mikoto said it in a demanding way. She pushed me into the changing rooms and close the curtain. I sigh. Then I started to undress.

Sasuke sat infront of the Sakura's changing room. He put down the bag and boxes on the ground and on the seat. He sigh, he was tired carrying all of these. Sasuke could he Sakura changing. And then the curtain opened.

I came out, wearing a mini skirt and a tight top, which made breast much more bigger. I saw Sasuke staring.

'Nope, Sakura try this one, I think this one will suit you.' Mikoto said out of no where. I grabbed the clothing. And went back to the room. I heard Mikoto sigh.

'I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Sasuke when Sakura comes out pay for the dress and wait outside for me.' Mikoto walked off.

I undress again, til I was in my bra undies. I put the dress on. I reached at the back to get the zip, and sip it up, but the problem was I only could reach half way. I couldn't zip it all up. I was having trouble, getting a way to get it up. I was making sounds which Sasuke could hear.

Sasuke was waiting for a long time. Then he saw the curtain moving. Movement of trouble, Sasuke stood up and went in front of the changing room.

'Do you need help?' asked Sasuke.

I heard Sasuke voice, which scared the daylights out of me.

'Errr…a little I guess,' I said.

'Can I come in?' Sasuke asked, a nd he held the curtain.

'Yeah,' I said. As he opened the curtain a bit. I saw him looking at me. He went closer to my back. I looked at the front. I let go of the zip, Sasuke's fingers were on the zip and pulled it up.

Sasuke opened the curtain fully, and I came out.

'Come with me,' Sasuke headed to the counter, I followed him. He took out his credit card and paid for the dress.

We went back and Sasuke went for the bags. I helped him carry some. We went out of the shop and saw Mikoto.

'Wow, Sakura looks great on you,' Mikoto smiled.

'You didn't really have too,' I said.

'What about you come over and have dinner?' I looked at Sasuke, to see his reaction. Nothing, but I knew if I did come over, he might get annoyed.

'I might be bothering you guys if I did,' I tried.

'Nonscence, Sasuke ask her to come over,' Mikoto gave Sasuke a glare, forcing him to say yes.

'Hn' That's what he said.

'That means a yes,' said Mikoto.

I went along with Mikoto and Sasuke to the car. And drove to his place.

* * *

Mikoto, Sasuke, Fugaku and I were eating in the dining room, and there was totally tension around the room. I tried to eat normally, but I kept eating more slower. All you could hear was utensil tapping on the plate. I looked around the room. Then I met my eyes to Mikoto, she was smiling.

'Well, dear how was work?' Mikoto asked her husband.

'It's going well, and I had a meeting with Mr Nakiwa. He wants to see me again tomorrow.' Fugaku answered. Then he looked at me.

'Sasuke, I see you're still dating,' Fugaku played with his food.

'Yeah, and his girlfriend is so pretty too. Don't you think Fugaku?' I blushed when Mikoto said I was pretty.

'Hn, I wouldn't have found another girl to suit your taste Sasuke-kun,' Fugaku said in a cold tone. I lowered my head.

'Fugaku!,' Mikoto raised her voice. Fugaku stood up and went out. Was it my fault?

'Please excuse, I need to use the bathroom,' I stood up and headed to Sasuke's room.

I washed my hands, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

'Am I that ugly?' I said to myself.

I dried my hands and opened the door. Then I saw Sasuke.

'Oh sorry, I thought I used yours, since it's the only bathroom I know,' Sasuke nodded. I walked passed him to his bed, getting my bag with the clothes I wore at the shops. I turned, that I was infront of him. I looked in the bag to make sure I have everything. I smiled.

'Ok,' I said and closed the bag.

'Well, I'll see ya,'

I took a step and twisted my ankle, I grabbed on to Sasuke's shirt, thinking I was about to fall, but somehow I did. I landed on the bed. 'Stupid heels,' I thought. I looked, right in front of my face was Sasuke, and I was still holding onto his shirt, which I had made me fall down with me. His body was touching mine. I swallowed my saliva. I blushed in this situation. Then I realized his eyes were looking into mine, trying to read me. Then his face went closer and closer. 'What is he doing' I thought. Soon, I could feel his breath on my lips, he tilted his head a bit. Without knowing his lips were pressed on mine. My eyes widen. Sasuke is kissing me. I didn't know what to do, then I felt that I was melting from his kiss, so I kissed back. I put my arms around his neck. Sasuke pressed his lips and body onto mine. Making the kiss deep. Our kiss was long before his phone rang. We both broke the kiss, and took a breathe. We both looked each other, and I broke the eye contact.

'I think you should pick it up,' I said.

I loosen my arms, he got off me and went to get his phone. I got up too, I straighten myself, and waved him goodbye and left his room. I stood at his door for a while. I touched my lips, and blushed.

My first kiss with him.  


* * *

Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you.

updating soon

~JustYou


	19. CH 18: Stay by me

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_I think you should pick it up,' I said. _

_I loosen my arms, he got off me and went to get his phone. I got up too, I straighten myself, and waved him goodbye and left his room. I stood at his door for a while. I touched my lips, and blushed. _

_My first kiss with him. _

* * *

Chapter 18

Naruto, Neji and Naruto were at the arcade, playing some games. Actually Naruto was the only one playing, while the other two were just watching him play.

'So what were you doing last night?' Neji asked Sasuke.

'Nothing,' Sasuke watched Naruto played.

'On the phone, it didn't sound nothing. You sound so pissed when you answered,' Neji tried to get an answer from him. Sasuke still didn't look at Neji.

'Yeah, Sasuke you sounded so piss,' Naruto finished his game and put the gun down.

'Do you even know what we are talking about?' Neji asked Naruto.

'Yeah, I heard your conversations on another phone,' Naruto insert another coin into the machine.

'You were eardropping?' Sasuke said in a monotone.

'Not really, I accidentally picked up Hinata's home phone and heard,' Naruto started his game, and didn't talk after woulds.

* * *

Hinata, Tenten and I, were walking to the arcade to meet up with the guys.

'Was he a good kisser?' Tenten asked. I blushed.

'Well, when he kissed me, my mind was blank and I was melting into his lips. I guess this is how it feels for a first kiss…with him,' I said

'Sakura, you should be happy,'said Hinata.

'Yeah, I am kind of.'

We arrived at the front of the arcade, and we could hear Naruto screaming in there. We went inside. I saw Naruto shooting some ninja zombies on the screen, and the other two talking and watching.

'Hey!' Tenten said and waved.

Neji and Sasuke turned around. Hinata went to Naruto side, watching him screaming at the screen. When I went up to them, Sasuke looked at me. I blushed and turned away. Remembering what happened last night.

'W-where's Ino and Shikamaru?' I asked nervously.

'Oh they're both busy. Ino and her mother went off to Paris.' Tenten said.

'And Shikamaru went to his relatives to stay for a few days,' Neji continued.

I nodded, showing my understanding. When Naruto was done, we headed to eat. Went to the nearest place. But we ended up to Naruto's favourite place: Ichiraku Ramen bar. Seated at a table, and Ayame came and took our orders.

'Hey after this, let's go to my place.' Naruto suggested.

'I don't think so,' said Neji. Naruto had a confused look.

'Why?' Naruto sooked.

'Remember last time we all went to your place…Anyways your place is so small, let's go to my place,' said Neji, smiling.

'Fine, It's at Hinata's,' Naruto raised his voice.

'It's even mine too,' Neji glared at Naruto.

Ayame came over and place each person their food. I looked at my food, it was ramen and something was missing. I looked at everyone's, and I figured that I had no egg. I sigh. 'What to get upset about? It's just an egg,' I thought. As I digged my chopstick into my bowl, someone placed an egg in my bowl. I looked to the left, and it was Sasuke. He acted that he didn't do anything, trying the cool act. I smiled and started to eat.

Naruto nudged Sasuke, and Sauke turned to Naruto.

'What's this aye,' Naruto moved his brows up and down.

'Hn' Sasuke continued to eat.

'Have you gone soft on her now,' Naruto kept teasing him.

'Do it one more time, and you'll never see ramen ever again,' Sasuke threaten Naruto.

Naruto sweated and went back to eating.

After eating, we paid our bills, and headed to the bus stop and waited for it, to get to Hinata's and Neji's house.

* * *

We were in one of the rooms, which was like a living room but it was upstairs. We just hanging around, nothing much. Usually Ino comes up with these games, which sometimes get us into trouble. I admit, I missed her terrible games.

Tenten and Neji were in his room. They're always alone together in some room. I don't know what they do, but I don't really want to know. Me and Hinata was looking at recent magazines. Clothing, make-up, hair, shoes and those other girly stuff. I had been reading these for 2 hours, and I became sleepy.

'Hinata, I think I should go home now,' I rubbed my eyes. Hinata knew I was tired.

'Oh ok. Do you need a ride?' Hinata offered.

'Nah, that's alright, I'll just use the public transport,' I stood up and stretched. I waved to Hinata good bye and left downstairs, and I had a feeling someone was following me. I reached the door, and turned around.

'Sasuke,' I sounded surprised.

'Are you going home too?' I asked. He nodded. We both walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

We sat apart, and it was awkward. The bus arrived and we hopped on. We sat next to each other. In the bus it was really quiet. I got really tired, and my eyes couldn't keep open, and my head landed on Sasuke's shoulder, and I backed away. I held my head.

'You can rest on my shoulder, if you're tired,' Sasuke said in a monotone.

'Really?' I made sure, if he wants to. He nodded.

So I had no choice but to lean on his shoulder. It felt comfortable. Then I was about to sleep, when I heard a voice.

'Do you want to go out tomorrow?' It was Sasuke's voice, I didn't hear probably, but I just nodded. And fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke knew Sakura feel asleep. When the bus stop near her home. He picked her up and went out of the bus. Sasuke carried her home, he had to walk there. When he arrived at her apartment. He tried of get the keys out of her pockets. And opened the door, and closed it behind him. Sasuke brought her into her room. He placed her on her bed, he took the blanket and covered her. He looked at her face. She looked liked a innocent angel. Sasuke bend over and moved a strain of hair out of her face. He then smirked, and went home.

* * *

I slowly woke up, and stretched my arms and wiped my eyes. I opened my eyes, and saw I was in my room. I stood up, looking around my surroundings. And it was my room, I saw myself I was covered with my blanket. I shrugged, and went to the bathroom to get cleaned.

After, I brushed my teeth and had a nice shower, I changed into my comfy clothing, then I heard my door bell. I went up to my door, and opened it. Standing there was Sasuke.

'Oh…Hi Sasuke.' Sasuke's eyes were looking up and down on me. I backed away, letting him in.

'Are you wearing that?' He sounded disappointed.

'Err…,' I had no clue what was he saying.

'You forgot didn't you,' He said.

I thought and thought. And then I rememeberd what happened during the bus ride.

'_Do you want to go out tomorrow?' It was Sasuke's voice, I didn't hear probably, but I just nodded._

I made my mouth in an 'o' shape.

'OMG!, I'm so sorry Sasuke, I quickly change,' I dashed into my room, picked out a nice outfit and came out again.

'Ok, let's go' I said and went out of the apartment, and Sasuke slowly followed.

* * *

We walked awkwardly on the streets at night. Just went out of a restaurant, now I am burning off the fat.

'This is so totally awkward,' I thought, and I sigh.

'What's wrong?' Sasuke asked in a monotone.

'N-nothing,' I laughed nervously.

'It seems like you not having fun,' Sasuke was calm. 'How can it be fun, when it's think awkward' I thought.

'No, it just that…' I stopped my sentence and I tripped on an uneven path. But Sasuke caught me at the front, with his left arm.

'Oh, umm…thanks.' Sasuke put his arm back, and I straighten myself up.

Again, we continued our silence walking together. Up ahead there was a bunch of people crowding, it looked like they were watching something. We both headed towards the crowd. I tip toed to see what it was, but it some dude doing some magic stuff, and I lost my balance and bump someone at the back.

'Oh, sorry,' I apologised.

'That's alright…Sakura.' My eyes widen, I knew that voice of his. I looked at him.

'Well, long time no see,' said Kenji. He stood there smiling at me.

'Kenji…' I felt someone holding me, a hand on my shoulder.

'And Sasuke, hi,' Kenji greeted.

'Let's go Sakura,' Saauke tone was dark and cold. We walked away from Kenji.

'Nice meeting you guys again,' Kenji raised his voice.

Sasuke quickly dragged me away, and stopped. I noticed we were standing in front of a photo booth shop. And I had the courage. I grabbed on to Sasuke's arm.

'Sasuke, let's take photos. I'll always wanted to take photos with you,' I said happily.

We went into the shop. We choice a machine, and insert some coins, and took some photos. We did some poses, but mostly I did. Sasuke tried to do some cool poses. We both bend down to the camera, I smiled and well…Sasuke just had a blank face. Then our heads faced each other. We looked each other for a minute and a flash came, and it was the last take. We got out of the booth, and waited for the photo to print. As the photo printed, I quickly grabbed them, and looked at them. Some of them were funny. I shown them to Sasuke. I told him to hold it, and he put them in his jacket pocket inside.

As we went out it was spitting a bit, decided that we headed back to his car quickly, which was really far. Walked powered through the way, then it started to pour. People had umbrellas and we didn't. Soon it poured some more, and I was getting really cold and was soaked. We reached for the car, Sasuke unlocked the car and quickly entered in. When I got in the car, my hair, clothing even my socks was like they were just washed in the laundry. Sasuke droved me home first. He droved up to the building entrances.

'Umm…since it's already night, would you like to stay and wash yourself?' I offered him. It looked at his car clock. He droved to the car park and parked. Got out of the car and headed for my apartment.

In the apartment, I took Sasuke's jacket and mine and put them near the heater and turn it on.

'You could take a shower first,' I said, then he looked at me weird. I blinked a couple of times to understand what was the sign.

'Oh, I'll get some clothes from my neighbours,' Then he took off to the bathroom. 'A least say something,' I thought.

I went out of my apartment and went next door.

I came back, and close the the front door. I went to my room, when I opened the door. Sasuke in there, but the bad thing was he was only in towel. He turned around and saw me, but this wasn't the first time seeing him topless, but only in a towel.

'Are going to give me clothes? Or are you just going to stand there?' Sasuke said in a calm way. I turned around and blush and handed him the clothing from the behind, as he grabbed the clothing, I closed the door. I stood there waiting for him to finish. The door opened, I turned to him.

'I'm going to have a shower now,' I walked passed him and went to my wardrobe, then went to the bathroom.

After finishing cleaning myself, I smelt something good. I followed the smell, and I ended up in my living/kitchen, and I saw Sasuke doing something. I went over to him. He was cooking, what a surprise.

He served it on a plate and placed them on the table. I looked at my plate. It looked really good, I took my fork and scoop some and ate it. I thought I was in heaven, and ate some more.

'Wow, Sasuke where did you learn to cook?' I said with food in my mouth.

'I got bored,' Sasuke started to eat his.

'Oh well, this taste really good.' I continued to eat.

Finishing my fabulous dinner, I got to clean up cause Sasuke cooked the food. Drying up the last plate, Sasuke was watching tv, and just like me he was flicking through channels. Then something was in my mind. 'Where would he sleep?' I thought, and Sasuke read my mind.

'Where do I sleep?' He asked while flicking through channels.

'Well…' But I was cut off.

'Don't worry I'll take the couch,' He answered himself.

'But there is a problem. I don't have extra blankets,' I said. There was only one more solution left.

'You can always…come and sleep in…,' My voice became nervous, I didn't why I couldn't just ask him to sleep in my bed.

'Fine,' He answered and walk straight into my room. I was shocked.

'This guy, you never know he might be a psychic,' I said to myself, and walked after him.

Sasuke went to the right of the bed, he tuck himself in, and I went into bed too. And turned off the light. After and hour, I couldn't sleep at all, kept thinking these weird situations. 'What if I kick him out of the bed…What if I snore and woke him up…or start talking in my sleep.' These questions started to stress me out. I looked above the ceiling. Thinking of more situations. I turned to Sasuke, he was sleeping like a baby.

'You're not asleep yet?' He said. I backed a bit.

'Err…no,' I whispered back.

'Do you want me to move to the living room?' He said with his eyes closed.

'No, it's just that…I can't sleep,' I told him the truth.

Sasuke's arms move and he wrapped them around my waist and pulled my body close to him. My back was to him.

'Could you sleep now?' He sound tired. I nodded.

'Good,' and then he went back to sleep.

I never knew he would be that desperate to sleep. He hugged me. I could feel the breathing on my neck, and somehow I started to feel sleepy, and my eyes slowly closing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you

updating soon.

~JustYou


	20. CH 19: Jealous arguement

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_Could you sleep now?' He sound tired. I nodded._

'_Good,' and then he went back to sleep. _

_I never knew he would be that desperate to sleep. He hugged me. I could feel the breathing on my neck, and somehow I started to feel sleepy, and my eyes slowly closing. _

* * *

Chapter 19

It was morning, and I was still sleeping, well not for long. The ray from the sunlight went through my curtains and onto my eyes. I moved a bit, I out stretched my arms and somehow I felt secured. I turned to my left, and right in front of me was Sasuke. He was sleeping, he actually looks cute. Then Sasuke made a noise, and his arms had tighten around my waist, like I was like his teddy bear.

'Errr…' I said.

Soon Sasuke's head rested on my chest, I blushed. And pushed him away, causing him to wake up. He stood up and wiped his eyes, and towards me.

'What's wrong?' He said. I twitched.

'Nothing,' I laughed nervously. He got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I sigh.

'I guess he doesn't know what he did,' I said to myself.

Sasuke left the apartment, I closed the door. Today is going to be a long day, since I don't have work and other plans.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home from Sakura's place. He headed towards his room, he changed into another clothing, and there was knock on the door. Sasuke opened it, and it was his brother, Itachi.

'What do you want?' Sasuke asked in deep tone.

'What's with your attitude? Anyways, father has been looking for you since yesterday.' Itachi said.

'I know…I was busy,' Sasuke put his hands into his pocket.

'Busy aye? Oh and father told me to tell you, if you came back you have to see him in his office, right away,' Itachi walked off.

Sasuke sigh. And headed straight to his father's office.

Sasuke entered into the office. He saw his father talking to his mother. They both turned to him.

'Where have you been?' Fugaku stood up from his chair.

'Out,' Sasuke was calm.

'I have been calling you, and searching for you for the whole day yestersay!' Fugaku raised his voice.

'Sorry father,' Sasuke apologised.

'Dear, calm down , he is still a teenager you know. Sasuke come sit down.' Mikoto smiled and patted a seat next to her. Sasuke walked to the seat, and say down. Fugaku cleared his throat.

'Now, we need to talk about business. Sasuke you know I already planned out your future already.' Sasuke nodded.

' And Mr Nakiwa's daughter is 3 months pregnant. And I assume Haruhi had talked about what her family thinks, am I correct?' Fugaku looked at Sasuke, and he nodded.

'But…Sasuke is not the father, how could he…' Mikoto was cut off.

'Don't worry about that. The real father still doesn't know, and we keep this quiet.' Fugaku was serious.

'Have you seen the real owner yet?' Sasuke asked.

'No, only Mr Nakiwa.' His father replied.

'What about Sasuke's girlfriend?' Mikoto was worried.

'Ah, yes about that, have you told her yet?' Fugaku raised his head.

'No, not yet,' Sasuke voice monotone and calm.

'Are you planning to?' Sasuke nodded.

'You better do it soon.' Fugaku stood up.

'I have a meeting to go to.' Fugaku walked out of his office.

'Sasuke…you don't have to do this,' Mikoto placed her hand onto his back.

'I have too. It's for the family.' Sasuke said.

'Yes, I know…But what about you? Is this what you want? And what about Sakura? She'll think, that you might have liked another and…' And again she was cut off.

'It's not about her…Relationships doesn't last long. Anyways, I'm trying to make up for it.' Sasuke went out of the office.

At the door Sasuke saw Itachi standing there. He was listening to the conversation inside.

'Don't talk to me.' Sasuke powered walked, he continued to walk, when he heard his brother's voice.

'When you end your relationship. And I have a feeling that you'll be running back to it,' Itachi said. Sasuke stopped when he heard that, and went off.

* * *

'Achoo!' I sneezed.

'Bless us,' said Hinata.

'Thanks Hinata,' I smiled at her.

I looked down on my hands. I was holding a coloured paper and glue, and I still didn't know what to do.

'Err…Hinata, what am I suppose to do again?' I was still confused.

I came over to Hinata's house, because I was bored. When I arrived I saw her doing something, and I thought I should help her out.

'Here I show it to you again.' Hinata tooked the paper and glue to me, and demonstrated to me slowly. I nodded my head throughout the process.

'Do you get it now?' said Hinata.

'Yeah sure.' Hinata handed me back the paper and glue, and tried to copy what had Hinata shown me.

'Why are you doing this?' I stuck the papers together.

'Oh didn't Ino told you…she wants these, because she's planning a costume party when she gets back.' Hinata said, and went through boxes of paper.

'No, Ino never tells me anything now.' I finished my paper flower, and put it down on the table.

I continued doing the flowers, well to tell the truth Hinata is doing most of the work, she help me fix my one up.

'I don't know, but how can you do this? It's so tiring.' I took a breath from tiredness. But I don't know why I am tired.

'Well, I get bored around the house, so I need to do something to do,' She said.

'Where's Neji and Tenten?' I asked randomly.

'Oh they went the shops to buy more food.' answered Hinata.

'Oh…so…what are you going as for the costume party?' I was trying to have a conversation, passing the time.

'Oh, I am not sure yet…maybe a fairy?' Hinata said and thought.

'Fairy? You always chose the simple ones,' I said.

'What about you?..a sexy nurse?' He smirked.

'Ino didn't invited me yet. If she did, that will be a good idea.' I laughed.

'You know how Ino is,' I nodded.

Then the door opened.

'HINATA!' screamed Naruto.

'N-naruto?' panicked Hinata.

'Hinata!' He came over and hugged her. I am confused what is going on.

'What's wrong Naruto?'

'Sasuke is going to kill me,' Naruto shredded some tears.

'Sasuke?' I said. Then Naruto pointed at me.

'Yeah, your crazy boyfriend.'

'Don't you point at me,' I moved his hand.

'What did you do now?' I asked.

'I didn't do anything…well I kind of spilt his bowl of ramen on his lap…which it looked like he went to the bathroom, but in his pants.' Naruto giggled a bit just when he explained it. Then he stopped.

'Do you guys feel that?' Naruto sounded scared.

'Feel what?' Me and Hinata said at the same time. Naruto held on Hinata more tighter.

'He's coming,' Naruto squirk. Then the door slid opened. And there was Sasuke standing there, with an evil, dark look. And yes, his pants was went and I could smell chicken flavoured ramen.

'Teme…I mean Sasuke I said sorry to you already,' Naruto tucked his head to Hinata.

'If you don't want Hinata to get hurt, then move aside,' Sasuke spoked in a dark tone. I could actually see the dark aura from him. Hinata moved aside.

'Hinata…Sasuke please' Naruto pleaded. Sasuke grabbed him and started to hurt him.

Me and Hinata watched Sasuke beated him up, but there wasn't much damage…I think. As Sasuke finished, he turned to me. I jumped, they way he looked at me. I gave him a nervous smile.

'Come with me.' Sasuke ordered me, and he went out of the door. I stood up.

'Well, take care Hinata and always Naruto too.' I waved goodbye to her, and she waved back.

As I walking out, he was already out of the house too. I walked out. And saw Sasuke waiting for me.

'Let's go to your apartment.' He said and went towards the car. I followed him to the car.

'Why not your place?' I asked curiously.

'I can't…my brother is home.' Sasuke started the engine and drove off. I thought what he meant by that. My eye drawn onto his wet pants, then I know the reason why.

'But, don't you need clothing?' Sasuke let go one of his hand and reached into his butt pocket, and took out his wallet. And handed to me.

'Buy me new ones,' He said, and parked near a near by shop.

Sasuke stopped his engines. I got out of the car, and went to the shop in front of us.

For a while, I had been looking through clothing, and nothing suited Sasuke. One was to short, one was so ancient history and one was 'not seen dead wearing it'. Since Sasuke was waiting for me, and might get annoyed waiting for a long time, I just brought him black track suit pants. I came out of the shop and went into the car. As I went in, he droved off.

I handed him the bag and he went straight to the bathroom and changed. I sighed. I took out my phone and called Hinata.

'Hello,' Hinata picked up.

'Oh Hinata, how's Naruto?' I asked.

'Oh, well he'll be alright. I treated him, and gave hime something to eat, and he is sleeping right now.' Hinata whispered.

'Oh, that's good.' I said.

'Where did you and Sasuke go?' Hinata asked.

'Oh he told me to buy him new pants and yeah…oh have to go Sasuke is about to come out.' I hanged up, and placed the phone on my table. Sasuke came out, wearing the pants I brought for him. He looked cool with those pants, or maybe it matched his shirt and maybe the way he standing. I went up to him, and took his dirty pants.

'What are you doing?' Sasuke asked.

'I am going to wash it for you,' I walked towards the laundry room.

'You don't…' I cutted him off.

'It's alright.'

I opened the lid and put it in And turned it on.

'You don't have to say here long. I could give them back to you another day,' I shouted from the room.

I went to the living room, and saw Sasuke sitting on the couch and flicking some channels. 'I guess he didn't hear me,' I thought. I went over to him.

'Do you want anything to eat or drink?' I asked him. He nodded no. I frowned abit, and went over to the fridge. I took out a bottle of water, and drank it. Then the door bell rang. I went over to it, and opened the door, it was one of my neighbours from upstairs.

'Oh, Hi Son,' I said.

'Hey Sakura, Can I ask you something?' I nodded.

'Well…It just that maybe…Would you like to go to a party with me?' He closed his eyes and placed his hands together, pleading to me.

'Oh…umm…I'm not sure.' I thought about it.

'Please…I told my friend sI would bring a hot girl with me, and they didn't believe me and so I…' He said nervously.

'Why me?'

'You're the only hot girl I know.' He rasied his voice.

'Hot girl? Me?' I blushed and smiled at him, which made him uncomfortable.

'Who's this?' Sasuke said in a deep, dark monotone. Which scared me and Son.

'Oh Sasuke…umm…This is Son who lives upstairs.' I introduced him.

'Err…nice to met you Sasuke-kun,' Son was very scared.

'What does he want?' Sasuke continued.

'Nothing, I was just stopping by and now I am leaving.' Son dashed to the elevator. And I closed my door.

'Do you really have to scare him like that?' I placed my hands on my hips.

'I didn't do anything…just asking some questions.' Sasuke went back to the couch.

'You know he is a nice guy you know,' I sat down next to him.

'Then why don't you date him?' Again with his stupid questions.

'I didn't say I have a crush on him. Anyways I am going out with you anyways…Is this a sign of jealously?' I teased him a bit.

'No. You can't trust guys like those.' He said, and I was shocked.

'What? What do you mean? I know him since I moved in here. He has being nice to me since now, and you could say I am the only girl who is his friend.' I started to feel anger in me.

'Then…why didn't you dump me and date him,' Sasuke continued with more stupid questions.

'What are you saying? I have been with you for more than a year now, and now you want me to break you up!' I rasied my voice.

'It seems like you like him.' My mouth turned into an 'o' shape.

'I like him as a friend…Now I see what's going on. You want me to break up with you, so you could be with that little brat Haruhi, isn't it?' I felt really hurt and pissed.

'I have no comment on that,' Sauske was calm.

'Fine, if you don't answer I just asked Itachi for answer, since he knows everything.' I stood up. But Sasuke grabbed my wrist.

'Don't ask Itachi anything.' Sasuke said. I took my wrist from him.

'You can't tell me what to do.' I walked into my room. And laid on my bed, shredding tears.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks (sorry for the late update)

~JustYou


	21. CH 20: Broken Heart

_Recap:_

'_Fine, if you don't answer I just asked Itachi for answer, since he knows everything.' I stood up. But Sasuke grabbed my wrist._

'_Don't ask Itachi anything.' Sasuke said. I took my wrist from him. _

'_You can't tell me what to do.' I walked into my room. And laid on my bed, shredding tears. _

* * *

Chapter 20

'I'm so sorry Sakura!' Ino yelled and hugged me to death. I patted her on the arm.

'Err…That's alright Ino. You can let go off me now.' Ino released me and went back to her seat.

'Hinata, have you finished with the paper flowers?' Ino asked. Hinata nodded, and handed her a box full of coloured paper flowers.

'Wow, thanks a lot for making them,' Ino opened the box.

'No worries, Sakura even helped me some of it.' Ino looked at me, and I gave her a glared and again, she apologized.

'So have you guys decided on what you are going to come as?' Ino asked.

'Well…I was thinking of a fairy,' Hinata put her finger on her chin.

'So typical,' Ino shaked her head.

'Well…What are you going to become Ino?' Hinata hesitated.

'I was thinking of becoming catwoman, but more of a sexy version,' Ino smiled.

'Oh I see,' I said, and they both looked at me.

'What about you, Haruno Sakura?' Ino sounded out.

'I don't know…I guess as a nurse,' I took a sip of water.

'A nurse aye? Then it must be a sexy nurse then.' Ino suggested. I sigh.

'Whatever,' I said.

'I must tell Tenten what we are wearing,' Ino grabbed her phone, and texted her.

'I wonder, what would be the guys wearing?'

* * *

[At Uchiha's house]

*Knock knock*

'Come in,' Fugaku spoked.

The office door opened, and Sasuke walked in. He walked towards his father's desk, and stood in front of him.

'Sit,' Fugaku gestured his hand to the chair.

'I'm fine,' Sasuke answered.

'What do you want father?' Sasuke asked.

'Ah yes, have you done what you have told yet?' Fugaku narrowed on Sasuke.

'I'm doing it tonight,' Sasuke said in a monotone.

'Sasuke, you better. Mr Nakiwa isn't happy you're still dating with that girl of yours.'

'I understand,'

'Then you may leave,' Fugaku ordered.

Sasuke walked out of the door. He headed for downstairs, and ahead of him was a maid, waitin for him.

'Sasuke-sama, your mother wants to see you,' the maid bowed. Sasuke nodded and headed for the garden.

Sasuke walked on the stone paths, and saw his mother there, sitting on the bench.

'Ah, Sasuke sit down,' Sasuke sat down next to her.

'Have you spoken to your father yet?' Mikoto asked, and Sasuke nodded.

'I'm going to do it tonight,' He said.

'But is this want you want dear?' Mikoto held onto Sasuke's hand.

'It's for…' But he was cut off.

'Stop answering the same answer. It doesn't matter it's for the family buisness, we could find a different way to make the company more better. And are you capable of taking care of the child?' Mikoto raised her voice.

'Mother, I don't care nor the child. I'm just…following father's decisions for my future.'

'I know it's for your future, but make you future with your own decision. You are just talking someone else's path,' Mikoto was upset. Then I phone rang.

Sasuke took out his phone, and looked at the ID.

'Mum, I have to go,' Sasuke stood up, and left the garden.

Mikoto lowered her head, and intertwined her fingers, and said softly.

'Sasuke…'

* * *

'What about this one Sakura?' Ino took me around, searching for a nurse outfit. And Ino showed me one, which I didn't like. The bottom was so short, that didn't looked liked a dress.

'No thanks Ino. I think I could find my own.'

I scanned through all different types of nurse outfits, which was not appealing to me. I took one out, which looked decent.

'What about this one Ino?' I shown the outfit to her. The botto, was half way of my thigh, and it didn't show much skin on the top, you could say it was normal.

'Well…It's not very sexy much, but I think it suits you well.' Ino smiled, and something caught her eyes and took out an outfit.

I looked at the outfit, and smiled and brought it. Ino and I went out of the shop, then Ino started to talk.

'I heard Sasuke did somethings, which he could of done it earlier,' Ino had a big grin.

'Yeah…Tenten told you.' Ino nodded.

'Well…'

'I don't know he did it,' I said.

'Well, isn't what boyfriends should do,' Ino said.

'Yeah, but why now? You know it wasn't like him to be like that, and now we just argued.' I sadden.

'Agrued? Over what?' Ino asked.

'I don't know, he always saying I should date my neighbour, and it sounded like he whats me to break up with him.' I explained.

'Maybe he was jealous.' Ino gave a reason.

'I don't know,'

* * *

[7:30pm, Konoha Hall: Costume party]

The music was loud, I could feel the vibrate from the large speakers, and I could see the pumping from it. The people dancing on the dancefloor, and others drinking from the bowl of punch, which maybe been spiked.

'Aren't you worried about the punch?' I screamed to Ino.

'No…If the people are having time of their life, then I don't have to worry about anything,' Ino screamed back. I nodded.

Ino and I were standing on the edge. We decided not to dance, just went along with the beat. Naruto and Hinata came, and waved at us.

'Hey guys, what took you so long?' Ino shouted at them.

'Oh, we were kind of lost through the crowd,' Hinata raised her voice.

'What?!' Ino put her hand on her ears.

'SHE SAID THAT WE GOT LOST THROUGH THE CROWD!!!!' Naruto shouted, that the music stopped and everyone looked at us.

'Err…' said Ino.

After, the music went back on, and one by one they started to dance again. Ino hit Naurto on the head.

'You idiot!' angered Ino.

'Hey, what did I do now?' Naruto held his head.

'Hey, what happened? We heard Naruto across the room?' said Shikamaru, scratching his head.

'Shikamaru!' Ino shrieked, and walked over to him, and hugged his arm.

'Naruto, you always make a scene,' complained Tenten.

We all moved to a quieter place. Neji and Sasuke came over, I had made eye contact with Sasuke, and looked away from his sight. There was an awkward moment.

'Umm…would you girls like some drinks?' Naruto broked the silenced.

'Yeah, that would be nice,' I smiled at him.

Naruto nudged to the other guys to help him, and they all went with him. Tenten and Ino sighed.

'Man, that was weird,' Ino leaned back.

'Yeah, we never had an awkward moment before,' Tenten said.

Later, we laughed about it. Soon I felt I was becoming hot and a bit sweating. But I was wearing a a short dress.

'Guys, I'm going for fresh air,' I said. They nodded and I headed out.

When I was out, I sat on the cold benches. I took my nurse hat off my head, and shoke my locks back, and took a breath.

* * *

Back in the party, the music was still pumping, and the floor was still bouncing. The guys finally came over with the drinks. One in each hand.

'Here you go Hinata.' Naurto handed his to her. Hinata took it.

'Thanks,' She smiled.

'Hey I saw that!' Ino raised her voice. Shikamaru backed away.

'Saw what?' Shikamaru said.

'I saw that other blonde chick with you!' Ino explained.

'Oh her…She just came up to me and asking me something,' Shikamaru handed her the drink.

'Hmph!' Ino took it drank it. Shikamaru sigh.

Sasuke was standing there, looking around the area, searching for someone. Tenten nudged him by the elbow.

'She went outside for fresh air,' Tenten said and walked away.

Then Sasuke headed for outside.

* * *

Was it just me or was it getting more colder? I shivered, and wrapped my arms around me, to keep myself warm.

'Stupid nurse costume,' I said to myself.

I tried to pull my bottom part more longer, then I felt warmth on my shoulder, I looked at my myself and it was a black jacket. Then Sasuke sat down next to me.

'Oh…' I saw and looked down on my legs.

'Hn,' He said.

For five minutes, we have been sitting here in silence.

'Achoo,' I sneezed.

'Bless you,' said Sasuke.

'Thanks,' I said.

Then Sasuke put his hand into his pocket, about to get something. I watched him, and then he took out a ring. He took my hand and put the ring on my finger. I took my hand and looked at the ring. I widened my eyes. It was the same ring, that Sasuke gave me and through away. But this ring was fixed and engaved. He had it engraved my name, and a small heart at the end.

'Sasuke…' I said.

'I'm giving this to you…to remind of me I guess.' He hesitated to speak.

'Remind of you?' I repeated the words.

'There's a reason why I am giving you this ring…I think we should…not see each other anymore,' Sasuke spoked in a monotone.

My eyes widen, and my heart. My heart felt it dropping, and the feeling of pain.

'What?' I said.

'I'm sorry, but we could not longer see each other or dating,' Sasuke said.

'You're breaking up with me?! Then what's the point of giving the ring?' I raised my voice.

'A remembrance.' He answered.

'Remembrance? Of what?! Of our times together. We hardly do anything like romantic things. We didn't hold hands, we didn't even…wait…that time you kissed me, and they time you were in my bed,' I slowly gazed at him. My eyes soon filled with tears. I continued.

'You didn't mean all those things you did, didn't you?' I stood up. But he didn't answer me.

'Sasuke, how could you…playing with me. I thought you were changing.' I took off the jacket and through it at him, as hard as a can.

'I guess I was wrong.'

I dashed out of there, and went into the hall. I stomped and stomped, until my friends were ahead of me.

'Hey Sakura, where have you been?' Ino said.

'Yeah, Sasuke was…'

I moved out and bumped into Naurto, which I made him stop his sentence. I didn't feel like seeing them now.

'Hey Sakura, Where are you going?' yelled Ino.

I ignored her. I kept on going, and slowly my tears flow out of my eyes.

'Why?' I thought.

I got into my car, and droved straight home. I turned on the radio to ease my wounds.

'_I wished you loved me…' _click

'_I just wanna kiss…' _click

'_it was fate…' _click.

But I ended up, not playing anything.

'Stupid songs,' I said to myself.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home. When he entered the house he saw his father standing, like he was waiting for him to return.

'Father..' shocked Sasuke.

'Sasuke, have you done what you have told?' Fugaku asked with patients.

Sasuke nodded. Fugaku went up to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

'Good…It's best for the family.'

Sasuke went upstairs to his room. However there was a problem…his older brother blocked his door way.

'Looks like disater has come,' Itachi grined.

'Move away,' Sasuke demanded.

Itachi moved and entered in his room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks

sorry for the late update.

updating soon. :D

~JustYou


	22. CH 21: What!

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke went upstairs to his room. However there was a problem…his older brother blocked his door way. _

'_Looks like disaster has come,' Itachi grined. _

'_Move away,' Sasuke demanded. _

_Itachi moved and entered in his room. _

* * *

Chapter 21

'Sakura open the door!' Ino yelled from the outside of the apartment. Ino continued knocking.

'Ino, I think we should leave her…' Hinata worried.

'Yeah, Ino we have been hear for a hour,' Tenten placed her hand on Ino shoulder.

Ino stopped, and lowered her arm and her head. She sigh,

'Fine, let's go,' Ino said.

The three of them, left the building.

* * *

After I heard them left, I continued sitting on my couch, watching tv. I didn't feel like talking to anyone for now. I didn't want anyone to feel pity for me.

I had been sitting here since yesterday. I haven't ate, went to bed or even gone to the bathroom. Been sitting in the dark.

I tucked my head on my knees. And sighed.

'I am so stupid…' I said quietly to myself.

* * *

Sasuke and his parents were in the car, driving to their location. The car ride was quiet, and there was tension in the atmosphere. The car drove up to a huge house, and parked near the door. The door opened on side, and Sasuke stood out, followed by his parents. The front door opened and came out Mr Nakiwa.

'Ah Fugaku,' Mr Nakiwa said happily, and shaked his hand. And he continued.

'Come in,' He said, and guided them into his living room.

When Sauke and his parents were heading to the room, Haruhi came rushing down from the stairs with a smile on her face. Sasuke saw her coming, and then Haruhi jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

'You better watch yourself,' Sasuke said in a monotone. Haurhi giggled.

'Aw Sasuke-kun, I'm so happy to see you plus you are mine too,' She winked at him.

'Ok you two, come here,' said Mr Nakiwa.

Haruhi still clinging to Sasuke, walked one of the couch and sat. Mikoto watched Haruhi and Sasuke together, she sighed.

'Mikoto, are you alright?' asked Mr Nakiwa.

'Oh, yes I am fine. Just…tired.' She gave a fake smile.

'Now, what about the arrangements?' asked Fugaku.

'Ah, yes I have booked it for next week. And I guess you have brought the engagment rings?' said Mr Nakiwa.

Fugaku nodded.

'Ah Sasuke-kun, I can't wait to get married with you,' Haruhi said excitedly.

'Hn,' he replied.

* * *

I was sleeping on my couch. I was so tired from watching tv 24/7. I was about to be deep in sleep, until I heard my door bell.

'Great, who can it be this time?' I said to myself.

The door bell continued. I thought I just let them stand there until, I heard a voice.

'Sakura, if you don't open the door, I'll open it myself,' said Itachi.

'Itachi! You.' I stood up and went to the door and opened it.

'Woah, what…what happened to you?' Itachi had a shocked impression, when he saw me.

'Hey Sakura…what happened to you?' Kairi asked the same question. I sighed.

'Well… are you guys going to come in?' I said.

Both of them walked inside, and I closed the door.

'I guess Sasuke told you…' Itachi sat down.

After what Itachi said, the memory flashed through my mind. I nodded.

'Anyways, was there something you guys want?' I asked.

'Ah yes…I came here to tell you something,' Itachi spoked.

I continued to listen to him.

'I'm not trying to bring back your break up memory, but your break up with Sasuke…well you could say he had too,' said Itachi.

'He was forced to?' My eyes widen.

'Yeah, that's all I have to say. If I had more information I would tell you, let's go Kairi,' Itachi stood up and headed for the door.

'Why did you tell me this? Wasn't suppose to keep it a secret or something?' I was curious.

He sighed, and placed his hand on his head.

'I really don't want to explain,' He opened the door and walked out.

Kairi hugged me, and smiled at me.

'Don't worry about him…But you know, he cares for you liked a sister. Trust me I know,' Kairi winked and followed him out of the door.

'I think I should take I long bath.'

I went to the bathroom, and turn on the tap. I undress myself, and went inside the tub. I felt more relaxed, and until I fell asleep. After about a hour, I woked up and realized that I was still in the bathtub. I toweled up and entered into my room.

'I feel all weird now…shouldn't have fallen asleep,'

When I go dress, I bumped into my dresser and something fell. I picked up what it was, it was my break up gift from Sasuke. I didn't know why he gave me this, was he so clueless?

'How can this be a _remembrance?_' I said, and I through it on the edge of the floor.

* * *

[Ichiraku Ramen Bar]

Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Hinata were at Ichiraku Ramen bar. Naruto was the only one eating.

'Have you guys contacted Sasuke yet?' asked Neji

'No, can't be bothered' answered Shikamaru.

Naruto stopped eating.

'I called him more than 5 times, but he never picks up…I guess he might been more busy,' said Naruto.

'I can't believe he broke up with Sakura, and he didn't give his reason,' Tenten said.

'You know Sasuke, he doesn't like to do into details,' said Shikamaru.

After the conversation, everything went all silences. At the same time they took a sip on their drink, well except for Naruto he was eating his thrid bowl of ramen. The sound of the door bell rang, Neji took a look to see who entered, and his eyes widen.

'Hey guys, looks who's over there,' Neji moved his towards the direction.

They all looked, they their eyes were the same as his.

'Sasuke…' said Shikmaru.

And Naruto mouth was wide, and still with noodles in his mouth.

'With…Haurhi' Naruto was shocked.

Everyone else was shocked too. They saw they were coming towards their table, when they realized that, they acted as they didn't saw them.

'Hey' Sasuke greeted.

They all looked up.

'Oh Hey teme! I called you like thousand times, and you didn't picked up,' Naruto spoked with his mouth full.

'I was busy' he answered calmly.

'Sasuke-kun aren't you going to introduced me to your friends,' Haruhi whispered.

'Ah, This is Nakiwas Haruhi,' Sasuke introduced.

'Yeah, hey, hi,' everyone said dully.

Sasuke and Haruhi sat down. After they sat, they group didn't talk to each other.

'Umm…You two must be Neji and Tenten,' Haruhi started.

Tenten and Neji nodded.

'And I heard you guys engaged?' Haruhi smiled.

They nodded again.

'Wow, that's so cool, me and Sasuke are engaged as well,' She said happily.

Naruto stood up, and still with noodles dangling from his mouth.

'WHAT?!?!' Naruto yelled, and followed by the others.

'Hehe, yeah but we havent got our engagement rings yet,' Haruhi continued.

'Sasuke…' Naruto thought.

'Wow, but aren't you guys a bit to early to,' Hinata said.

'No not really, our families decided on this long time ago,' Haurhi explained.

'a long time ago…really?' Tenten could feel anger raising up.

'Yeah, oh and Sasuke will soon become a father too,' Haruhi said.

'F-f-father?!' everyone hesitated.

The door bell rang again, and entered Ino. Ino walked towards them.

'Hey guys!, sorry I was late…why are you guys looked like you…'

Ino looked who was next to Sasuke.

'Heheh, Hey' Ino gave a fake smile. 'What is this bitch doing here?' Ino thought.

Ino between Tenten and Shikamaru. Tenten whispered to Ino, explaining to her what just happened. When Tenten was finished, Ino kept her expression.

'Where's Sakura?' Ino asked.

Everyone ignored the question.

'Well, umm… Sakura is busy at home.' Hinata the only one answered.

'Oh ok, I am so thirsty, where's that damn waiter?' Ino said, trying to keep her anger in.

Haruhi was talking to Sasuke. Ino glared at her, with flames in her eyes. When Haruhi looked at Ino's direction, she went back into her innocent self.

'Oh Sasuke, we have to go,' Haruhi stood up and so did Sasuke.

'Well nice meeting you all, and hope we can become good friends,' Haruhi said and walked out of the bar.

Ino received her drink.

'Yeah, friends my ass. That bitch thinks she can be friends with us…And Sasuke, how could he.' Ino squeezed her drink so hard which broke the glass.

'Err..Ino calm down,' Shikamaru said.

'argh, kay,' Ino calmed down.

'Man, he had the nerves to break up and get engaged the next day,' said Neji.

* * *

Right now I am shopping, yet I haven't brought anything yet, you can say I was window shopping. Actually, I was kind of sick being like you know, an emo and stuff. Stuck in my own home for couple of days wasn't fun.

I walked passed more than 30 shops, I thought I had spend too much last time, which I nearly got broke. There was one thing got my attention. I looked at it, it was a pair of shoes, heels. They were not to high or not to low, and it was silver. You could say it was like Cinderella's glass slippers. I sighed.

'What the hell, fairy tales and dreams are nothing but make believes,' I laughed to myself.

'Yeah, but some do believe in those stuff,'

I turned to see who said it. It was Sai.

'Oh, Hey Sai, haven't seen you for a while, since that art show,' I smiled at him.

'Hey Sakura, I see your alone,' Sai said.

'Hehe, yeah, needed to get out of the house,' I gave a reason.

'Do you mind if…we walk together,' Sai asked nervously. I nodded.

'Of course,' I answered.

We both started to walk together.

'Yeah, I read this book, that if a friend is alone walking, try asking them if they want company,' said Sai.

'Oh I see you are still reading those books,' I said.

'Yeah,' He laughed nervously.

'Well, you are getting better,' I commented on him. He blushed.

'Hey want something to drink?' I asked Sai. He nodded.

We entered the coffee shop, ordered our drinks and sat down to a table.

'So how are you?' I started a conversation.

'Good, business is going good and I opened two more art shops, sold a lot,' He said happily.

'Two more?! Wow I'm impress,' I took a drink.

'What about you Sakura? Are you and Sasuke going good?' he asked.

I choked on my coffee.

'Oh sorry…umm…we're not together anymore,' I lowered my head.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' Sai apologized.

'It's alright Sai, you didn't know, since you were not here, hehe,' I laughed nervously.

'So…you broke up with who?' he asked.

'I think that's enough with this subject,' I said.

* * *

Sai and me were walking along the side walks, and it was starting to get cold and dark.

'Oh Sakura, I almost forgot to ask you something,' Sai stopped.

'If you don't mind, I have this party to go to and I painted some canvas for him, and he invited me as a special guest, and told me I could being a partner along so…I was thinking if you could be my partner?' He scratched his head.

'What? Me?' I pointed myself.

'You don't really have to, if it to soon, since you're not with Sasuke anymore and…' Sai said nervously.

'Ok, I'll go,' I answered.

'Really? I mean you don't have too,'

'Nah, it's alright,' I smiled.

'Well, that's great. I'll send you the invite soon,' he said.

'Ok,'

* * *

I received the invite from Sai through mail, and I called up Ino if she could pick out a nice dress for me, and she sounded really pleased.

We met up one of Ino's favourite dress shops. The last time I saw her favourite dress shop, it totally looked much more different, to the one I am looking.

We went inside the shop and I let Ino see the invite.

' Woo, A very fancy party,' Ino was surprised.

'How do you know?' I asked.

'I just do,' she laughed.

I followed Ino around, and she was searching through. The one she passed through, looked really, I mean really nice.

'I guess I have to trust her,' I thought.

'Aha, this one,' Ino took out a simple dress.

'Pink?' I said.

'Yeah, what's wrong with pink?' Ino asked.

'Well, first of all my hair is pink, and I really don't want to stand out like I am a pinky,' I gave her a reason.

'Well you need you try it on first,' Ino said.

I took the dress and changed. When I was done, I opened the curtain.

'There you go, look in the mirror. The dress is not pink any more, it's pale pink, its' not pink like your hair,' Ino said.

'Oh you're right,' I was surprised.

'When you expand clothing, the colour becomes a bit lighter,' Ino said, acting like a smart person.

'I wonder how much is this?' I thought, I looked at the tag.

'$200' I said. Well, it's better than the othEr dress I brought with Kairi.

'Don't worry Sakura, I can get a discount for you. People know me here,' She smiled.

I took and dress off, and got dressed. I paid three quarters of the price, it was a reasonable price.

'Thanks Ino again,' I thanked her.

'Nah, no worries, anything for my best friend,' said Ino.

I went home after that, and took a nap.

* * *

'Hey Sasuke, what do you think about this one?' Haruhi asked.

Sasuke didn't replied back. He kept staring at his new engagment ring.

'Or this one, but this one makes me more fatter,' Haruhi went through all the dress on the bed.

'Sasuke are you listening,' Haruhi said.

And again Sasuke didn't listen, he kept looking at his ring and played around with it.

'Sasuke, would you please playing with that, and help me,' Haruhi asked.

Sasuke stopped and stood up, and went over to her.

'Have you decided what you are going to wear?' she asked him.

Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke picked one out, and handed to her. Haruhi took it by surprised, and put the dress on top of her, and looked in the mirror.

'Wow, Sasuke this one suits me,' Haruhi smiled.

'Maybe, you could pick out my wedding dress as well,' She said.

'Aren't the male not to see the female's dress?' said Sasuke.

'Oh yeah, I forgot,' Haruhi laughed.

'I'm going to take a rest,' said Sasuke.

* * *

[Day of the party]

I was putting on the last touches on my hair and make up. When I was done, I stood up, and looked at myself.

'Wow, to admit I look really good,' I smiled.

I took my bag and looked inside, to make sure I have everything.

'Good,' I said yo myself.

Then the door bell rang.

'Oh, it must be Sai.'

I looked again in the mirror, tidying up some bits, and went to the door.

I opened the door.

'Hey Sakura…wow, you looked really beautiful,' Sai commented.

'Thanks,' I blushed.

We both went down to his car,and drove off to the party.

We got there, and the party was held at his big fancy building, which I only saw on tv. Sai went out of the car, and went to my side, and opened the door for me. I went out, and smiled at him.

Sai made a hook with his arm, gesturing me to put my arm through, so that's what I did. We walked to the front door, and I saw very elegant people, and they looked really rich too. There was a man with a mask standing in front of the door, greeting everyone, and he greeted us.

'Oh Sai, I'm glad you came,' He said happily.

'I'm glad to be here,' Sai shaked hands with him.

'Oh, I see you have a beautiful partner with you,' He said.

'Oh yes this Haruno Sakura,' Sai Introduced.

'Oh pleasure to meet you. I am Hatake Kakashi the host of this party,' He introduced himself.

Then we went inside.

'What's with the mask?' I whispered to Sai.

'I don't know. I heard he doesn't like to show his face,' Sai whispered back.

'Would you like some champagne?' asked the waiter holding a tray of glasses.

'Umm…no thank you,' I said. The waiter nodded and walked off.

'Wow Sai this place is so huge,' I was amazed.

'I know,' he said.

We walked around, and Sai walked towards one of his art works, and showed them to me.

'Wow, did you really draw that? It's so cool,' I said.

'Took me forever, lucky I got it done in time,' Sai said.

Sai showed me some more, he actually did a lot of drawIng and painting. I met new people, and they admired Sai's work.

* * *

Sasuke and Haruhi were busy talking and talking with business people. Haruhi wasn't enjoying herself.

'Sasuke, can we talk to other people, they are so boring,' Haruhi whispered.

'Please excuse me,' Sasuke said to his company.

They both walked off somewhere, looking for Haruhi's friends.

'Hey Sasuke, there's one of them let's go,' she said.

'You go first I'm going to get a drink,' Sasuke walked to the table of food and drinks.

* * *

All the talking and listening was pretty draining. I told Sai that I was getting a drink. On the food and drinks table were different types of drinks. There were wine, champagne, cocktails and other alcohol drinks. I went to the other side to get a non-alcohol drinks. I picked up a juice drink.

'Ah, that's better, this juice feel good,' I thought.

I looked around, you could say it was getting more crowded by the minute.

'Sakura!,' I heard Sai.

I was about to wave when I heard.

'Sasuke!'

My eyes widen. I turned around, along he was next to me. Sasuke saw me.

'W-what is his doing here?' I thought.

'Sakura, I…oh,' said Sai.

'Sasuke, hurry up I want to meet…oh Hi,' Haruhi said and linked her arms to Sasuke's .

There we were standing infront of each other.

'Hello Sasuke,' Sai greeted.

'Hn,' said Sasuke.

There something in my eye, shining. I looked where it was, it was her fingers, and it was a ring with a small diamond on it. Then my eyes lead me to Sasuke's, there too was a ring.

'What? What's going on,' I thought.

* * *

**NOTES FROM AUTHOR:**

I am sorry for updating really late, so i made this chapter i a bit more longer.

And plus i am going overseas tomorrow so i won't be updating for a long time, but i'll write more chapters overseas if i could.

So please be more paitent with more chapters coming. Thanks you. :D

Hope you enjoyed it.

~JustYou


	23. CH 22: Hanging out

_Recap:_

'_Hello Sasuke,' Sai greeted. _

'_Hn,' said Sasuke. _

_There something in my eye, shining. I looked where it was, it was her fingers, and it was a ring with a small diamond on it. Then my eyes lead me to Sasuke's, there too was a ring. _

'_What? What's going on,' I thought. _

* * *

Chapter 22

There he was standing in front of me. Uchiha Sasuke, my ex-boyfriend.

'Sakura right?' said Haruhi.

'Yes, yes I am,' I answered her.

'Oh totally forgot, you look really different when I last saw you…' She said.

'What's that suppose to mean?' I thought.

'Come on Sasuke, I want you to meet my friends,' she said.

Sasuke and Haruhi went off. I thought he would look behind, but he didn't.

'Sakura, are you okay?' asked Sai.

I nodded.

'Lets, Lets look at more of your art,' I suggested and went.

Me and Sai were chatting along and looking at his arts, when there was a sound of someone hitting a glass. All the guest turn and saw a man standing on the stairs.

'Okay, I would like to thank you those who could make to this event,' Kakashi raised his voice.

'I have quite met old friends and new faces,' Kakashi looked at my direction.

'I would like to thank, the organization who have put this place together, Sai who did one of the arts and…'

While, Kakashi was giving the speech, I notice that Sasuke and Haruhi were close to me and Sai.

'Oh and I have one more special announcement…One of the son from the Uchiha's company, Uchiha Sasuke is getting married, please give them a clap,' Kakashi said.

Everyone else clapped.

'Married?!?!' I said to myself.

I turned to where they were. The guest had crowded around them, congratulating them. Haruhi seem to be happy, getting the attention, while Sasuke still had the same usual blank expression on his face. I think needed to cry, but I don't want to. I have to move on. Then Sasuke caught me staring at him, and I turned away.

It was 11 pm and the party was over. Me and Sai were standing outside, waiting for his car being brought by. It was night and cold, Sai had remove his suit and covered me from the cold. A car dove by next to us, and the window slowly rolled down. The driver was Sasuke and next to him was Haruhi. She gave me a 'haha, sucker bitch' smile.

'Do you guys want a ride?' she asked us.

I didn't look at them, I stood close to Sai.

'No thank you, our ride is coming,' Sai answered.

I heard the window rolled up, and the car drove off. Soon after that, Sai's limo came, and he took me home.

Sai walked me up to my apartment, Sai said to me that he shouldn't have invited me to the party. But it wasn't his fault. We didn't know. Sai said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

It has been a long time I had hang around with Naruto alone. Naruto sounded excited when I called him up. I was happy to be with Naruto, he is one of my closest guy friend.

First, we went to play at the arcade, and basically, we played all the games that Naruto likes. After we went to eat. This whole outing reminded me the past. It was always Me, Naruto and Sasuke. Well, Sasuke was forced to be with us by Naruto.

* * *

(Flashback)

'C'mon Sasuke. Today me and Sakura planned to have some fun, come and join us' Naruto pulled Sasuke arms from his couch.

'Then why don't you two go together,' Sasuke dully said.

'No, it be more funnier if the three of us went,' Naruto tried

Sasuke stood up.

'Fine I'll go, to make you shut up,' Sasuke went to his room and grab his jacket.

'Yay! We'll have the fun of our live. You won't regret it,' Naruto said cheerfully.

Naruto and Sasuke went out of his room and headed for the front yard. Out in the front, Sakura was standing there, waiting for the two of them. Sakura had her hands on her hips.

'What took you guys?' She asked.

'Hehe sorry Sakura,' Naruto nervously scratched his head.

'Well, let's go we don't want to be late,' Sakura said.

Naruto had the ride. Sasuke sat next to him at the front, and Sakura sat at the back.

'So, where are we going?' asked Sasuke.

'There this festival and it's only for three, it's going to be fun,' Naruto smiled.

'Hn, a festival?' Sasuke said with no interest.

Sakura hold the back of Sasuke's chair.

'It will be fun, Sasuke-kun. Just the old times.' Sakura smiled brightly.

Naruto parked the car. They went out of the car. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen and they glowed brightly. Hearing screams from the rides, children laughing and running and the smell of sweet fairy floss.

'Wow there is so much people here,' said Sakura.

It was the first day of the festival, and if course it is crowded. Naruto, Sasuke and Naruto wondered, and looking at the rides. There was roller coasters, Merry-go-round, kids rides, bumper cars and much more.

'Hey! Lets go on the big roller coaster,' Naruto suggested loudly, and walked ahead to get in line.

Sasuke sighed. Then something grabbed his arm.

'C'mon Sasuke-kun, there's no time for standing. We need to get in line,' Sakura dragged Sasuke to the line.

They both went were was Naruto was. They had lined up four about 30 minutes. Finally they were at the front.

'Man, finally,' Naruto yelled.

Naruto went to the front of the ride, and Sakura sat next to him. While Sasuke sat behind them. Then some random girl sat next to him. She looked to see who she was sitting next to, and she blushed.

'Great,' Sasuke thought.

The ride started, and Naruto was so excited he couldn't stood still.

'Naruto, stop moving around all else you'll fall,' Naruto warned him.

The ride reached up to the top and they went down with full speed. Naruto was so happy, Sakura was screaming, and well Sasuke…the girl next to him kept holding onto him.

The ride slowed down, and soon it stopped. Everyone took off their safety gear off and went out. Naruto and Sakura discussed how it was. When they turned to Sasuke, asking him the same question. But he was still in, and the girl was still holding.

'It's over,' Sasuke said dully.

The girl opened her girls and removed her arms off him and blushed and went of, followed by Sasuke.

The three of them decided to eat. They went to the nearest food court and ordered their food.

'So how was it Sasuke, being held onto?' Naruto nudged him.

'Hn.'

Sakura laughed

'Come on Sasuke, you know I am just joking,' Naruto said, and started to eat his order.

'You know Sasuke. I never seen you date someone before,' Sakura said.

'What Sakura, do you want to date that teme?' Naruto played.

Sakura blushed.

'N-N-No, it's just that…girls had been asking Sasuke out and you rejected them.' Sakura straighten out.

'Maybe his gay,' Naruto said.

'You know I could hear you,' Sasuke said in a monotone.

'Well, you're meant to hear that…Anyways, Sakura didn't you have a crush on Sasuke?' Naruto said.

'Hehehe, that was along time ago.' Sakura nervously said.

Sasuke got out of his chair

'Excuse me, going to the bathroom,' he said dully

Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

'BAKA! Why did you have to say that for?' angered Sakura.

'But you said it was a long time ago,' Naruto rubbed his head.

'Yeah like 3 years ago.' Sakura whispered.

'Wait…are you saying that you confessed to him before?' Naruto asked.

Sakura turned her head away, and blushed.

'What?! And he rejected you?' Naruto continued.

'Well, he didn't notice me, alright. Can we just dropped this subject and talk about something else?' said Sakura.

'Oh ok,'

'I need to use the bathroom. Do you know where it is?' She asked

Naruto nodded.

'It's outside back of this food court,' answered Naruto.

Sakura nodded and stood up from her seat, and went to the bathroom.

Sakura was alone in the bathroom. She washed her hands and went out. As she was about to turn, someone grabbed her. Sakura was pushed against to the brick wall, and covered her mouth. Sakura struggled. The person felt her, and she knew what he was going to do next. But she kicked him, and he fell to the ground. She had the chance to run for it, but the person grabbed her ankle, and mader her trip. He pulled her and was on top of her.

'Help! Please someone help!' Sakura cried.

'Shut up bitch,' said the man.

Then, someone kicked him off her. Sakura stood up slowly, watching the action. The man was being bashed and threaten. And he ran away.

'Are you alright Sakura?' asked Sasuke

Sakura was shedding some tears, and jumped on Sasuke and hugged him. He was shocked at first, but he comforted her by hugging her back.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting outside, with a beautiful view of his garden. Sasuke had a bored look. Haruhi made him go through magazines to more magazines for his wedding. Sasuke sighed.

'So how does it feel like to be engaged?' teased Itachi

Sasuke ignored him and continued looking.

Haruhi came towards them, holding stacks of magazines. She slammed them on the small coffee table.

'There you go Sasuke, more to look through. Hurry up and chose what you like, or else I'll come back with more,' Haruhi hurried him and walked back.

Sasuke finished, and put down to another pile, and started to go through the new ones. Itachi watched him hopelessly.

Itachi went by him and said.

'Little brother, you could call it off you know.'

And walked off.

* * *

Right now, I am hanging out with Tenten. She called me when Naruto was taking me home. She invited to her favourite workout place, where she could practice her weapon throwing. I though she was over it, but I was wrong. I watched her, with boredom throwing her kunais at the target, and every one of them she got a bulls eye.

The last few days, I kept dreaming about him. I couldn't stop. I hated it. I knew that he is cold-blooded, emotionless, boring, pathetic and…

'Are you thinking about him?' said Tenten as she through some more.

'What? No, hehe of course not,' I answered.

Tenten stopped and had a rest next to me, and got out her bottle of water and drank. Then Tenten remembered something.

'Oh, I booked my wedding date,' she said loudly.

I was shocked to hear this news.

'Well, not exactly…'

I raised a brow.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'Me and Neji were looking around for receptions. We even went to the ones which are really far away. Anyways, there was one reception which caught my eyes and Neji liked it too,' Tenten took a breath.

'So, we got details about the place, to make sure. Also we asked about the booking the dates, and she said that she wasn't sure. But she said she'll call us. So I can't wait' She clapped her hands lightly.

I was happy for her. They're both totally in love, and been together for a long time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks :D

I am still on my vacation, so i'll be updating soon.

~JustYou


	24. CH 23: Befriend

_Recap:_

'_Me and Neji were looking around for receptions. We even went to the ones which are really far away. Anyways, there was one reception which caught my eyes and Neji liked it too,' Tenten took a breath. _

'_So, we got details about the place, to make sure. Also we asked about the booking the dates, and she said that she wasn't sure. But she said she'll call us. So I can't wait' She clapped her hands lightly. _

_I was happy for her. They're both totally in love, and been together for a long time. _

* * *

Chapter 23

I am just finishing the last paper works. I have been stuck here since morning, and trust me it was tiring. However, Shizune let me had the rest of the day off, so hooray. I put the last papers onto the pile. I stood up and took a stretch. I hurried to take me bag and left the clinic.

I was heading to the café, getting a nice cup of coffee or a smoothie. When I entered the shop there was a big long line. I stood in line and waited. I kept looking around getting time to pass. Time pass really slow when you're bored. I took out my ipod and listened to it.

Then someone patted me on the shoulder. I turned around. The man signal me to move ahead. I turned to the front, and I was already in front of the counter. I rush ahead and order.

That was so embarrassing. I walking aside where were the tables at the edge. Until I saw someone looking at me. When I was about closer to that person, I stopped.

'Oh fantastic!' I thought

'Hi,' greeted Sasuke

It was weird bumping into him like this.

'Errr…yeah hi,'

It was awkward.

'Why don't you sit down?' he asked

I don't what I was doing, I just automatically sat down. I tried to avoid his eye contact.

'So I see you're alone?' I took a sip after

He nodded.

My conscience kept saying that I shouldn't have sat down and accompany him. For a few minutes it was quiet. Somehow I got use to it, well a little.

I saw him placing something on the middle of the table. It was a decorated pink paper. I took it and opened it. My eyes widen.

'An wedding invitation?' I thought

Sasuke sighed.

'I gave it to Ino to give it to you, but she said I should do it myself,' he explained

I was shocked. I opened it, plus it looked really nice. But the problem was…the date wasn't to far away.

'You have to come,' he said

I raised a brow and looked at him.

'My mother and Itachi told me to convince you to come.'

'I see…'

* * *

[Ichiraku Ramen Bar]

'So are you going?' Naruto slurped down his ramen

'It seems like I have to,' I answered

'But you don't have to go,' He said with his mouth full

'I know…but the way Sasuke said it, was…really forcing if you know what I mean.'

'Yeah I know what you mean,' Naruto agreed

'What are you going to wear?' asked Naruto

'Shouldn't you ask your girlfriend that?'

'Really? Why?'

*sigh* 'Don't worry about it,' I waved my hand

Then I had an idea.

'Do you want to go shopping with me?' I asked Naruto

'Shopping? What kind of shopping?' Naruto curiously asked

'Like just window shopping and checking if there's anything on sale, not Ino's shopping,'

'Good, the last time I went shopping with Ino and Hinata, it was too much for me and Shikamaru. And there was no ramen break,' he cried.

I laughed.

'Don't worry it won't be like that.'

I patted him on the back.

* * *

'Naruto don't you need clothes?' I asked while I was looking through

'No, why?'

I looked at him.

'Well…the last time I went through your wardrobe, it was only quarters filled and your wardrobe it big too. Hasn't Hinata brought anything for you?'

'Errr…Let me think…She wanted me to try on this sweater, but I ended in the arcade.'

'O…k.'

I took out a t-shirt.

'Naruto try this on,' I handed him the t-shirt

'Wait…shouldn't Hinata be doing this?'

'Yes, but I am doing this because you're my best friend.'

Naruto took it and went to the changing room. I kept looking for more for Naruto. I went to see Naruto. I stood outside of the room and waited.

'Naruto, are you done yet?' I had other clothing for me to try out

Naruto opened the curtains and stood there.

'I think it's a bit too tight,' he said

'Don't worry it would stretch.'

I handed him the others, and he took them and closed the curtains. I smiled. He tried every one of them. Naruto dressed back to his own clothing and went to pay.

'Thanks Sakura.'

'No problem,' I said

Today was fun, everything was fine when a voice kind of ruined it all.

'Oh hey you two!'

Naruto and I had bumped into Haruhi and also Sasuke, again.

'Oh yeah, Haruhi and Sasuke,' Naruto greeted

'Hi,' I raised my hand a little

I saw her stomach and it had gotten more bigger.

'I see you guys going shopping too,' happily she said

I nodded.

'I was picking out some clothes for Naruto here.'

'I know, let's hang out together,' Haruhi suggested

'Wha—?' But I was pulled by Haruhi which I was surprised.

We were headed for the games which was upstairs. Then Haruhi pulled me closer to her, and whispered to me.

'I have to get along with Sasuke's friends and since you're his friend now, I need to get along with you, which is going to be very hard for me.'

'Who said I was his friend?' I said

Haurhi walked faster and dragged me.

'Your fiance, what is she up to?' Naruto asked

'I don't know.' Sasuke wasn't interested.

Haruhi and I played simple games, which was picking up toys, wack-the-mole and etc… Her choice of games were pretty boring, maybe because of her pregnancy.

'Oh my, let's go to the Mirror Maze!' Haruhi raised her voice.

She let go off me (Finally), and went over to Sasuke.

'Sasuke please! Can we go in there?' She used her cute voice.

Sasuke didn't replied, but went straight to it. We had to wear this gloves and socks like for the shoes, and entered inside the maze. It was so cool. The lights and the mirror were illusions, it was really confusing it took us for a while to find the next entrance.

'Man, how long is this maze?' I thought.

I was so tired. I out my hand on the mirror wall, so I could lean on. But I pressed something and everything started going crazy. I fell and somehow I was on a slide, until I landed on the ground pretty hard.

'Aw.'

I was getting up till someone landed on top of me.

'Aw!, Naruto watch where you landing, you idiot.'

I hit him on the head. Naruto grunted and held his head. However, the way he grunted was different. Then suddenly, the lights were on and everything sparkled. It was amazing. I turned to Naurto to let him know.

'Sasuke! I mean what are you doing here?' I was surprised.

He was rubbing his head (I think it's from the hit) and he stood up. He handed me a hand.

'No thanks, I can get up myself.' So I did

* * *

[The other side]

The room was dark and Haruhi was crawling finding her way until she felt someone's back.

'Sasuke? Is that you?' Haurhi said.

The person moaned. Haruhi hugged him.

'Ow Sasuke.'

'Now this is my chance,' she thought.

She tried to find the face. When she did, she grabbed hold of it and locked lips with him. Then the light went on. Haruhi opened her eyes and was in shocked and removed her lips.

'W-WHAT YOU'RE NOT SASUKE!!!' Haruhi yelled.

'OF COURSE I'M NOT! AND I CAN BELIEVE YOU KISSED ME' Naruto spatted to get rid of the germs

'Oh man, Hinata is going to kill me if she finds out,' Naruto panicked.

'Aww, where is Sasuke-kunnn?' Haruhi cried.

'And Where's Sakura-chan?' panicked Naruto.

* * *

We followed a trial to nowhere. Was this some kind of trap? This kind of reminds me of the time Ino and the others had trap both if us in a damn closet.

Then Sasuke stopped.

'Why did you stopped?' I asked.

I looked over and there was other people here too.

'Is this part of the ride?' I thought.

In total there are 6 people including me and Sasuke. Suddenly the place move and the floor was shaking. I tried to get back, but there was a wall. Now were in some kind of room. People around as was excited and laughing.

'Are there guys crazy?' I thought

From or the shaking and moving I nearly fell, but I was saved by Sasuke.

The walls began to close up little by little. Everyone came closer and closer. And I was close to Sasuke.

* * *

'Come on Naruto walk faster!' Haruhi demanded

Naruto was forced to piggy back Haurhi, because she was tired.

'How could I…walk faster? You weigh like a tonne,' Naruto patted.

'Hey look I see the light,' Haurhi pointed out.

Naruto walked a bit faster. And there was freedom.

However there was something wrong.

'Hey! Why does my back feel wet?' Naruto curiously asked.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I'm totally sorry for the late, a very late update. So busy and throughout the year too.

~JustYou


	25. CH 24: True

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

_Naruto walked a bit faster. And there was freedom. _

_However there was something wrong._

'_Hey! Why does my back feel wet?' Naruto curiously asked._

* * *

Chapter 24

'Oops' said Haruhi

Naruto sniffed.

'Dude did you just peed on me?'

Haruhi jumped off from Naruto's back and looked at herself. Her stockings and her skirt were wet.

'Man I can't believe that you peed my back,' Naruto complained.

'Well I am a pregnant woman here. And beside I really needed to go,' Haruhi reasoned herself

'Oh yuck.'

Naruto quickly ran to the bathroom and Haruhi took her time walking.

* * *

'Freedom finally,' I reached out my arms and smelt the free air.

'Hmm something smells weird? Well who cares.' I shrugged

'I wonder where's Naruto?'

I looked around to spot him and there he was coming from the bathroom. And I guess he had a little accident.

'Umm Naruto did you just…?' I wondered.

'Grr…Stupid Haruhi, she forced me to carry her and she pee on me.' Naruto explained

I put my hands on my mouth to avoid from laughing.

'Sasuke! Potty train your stupid fiancee!' Naruto yelled and pointed at him.

'Sasuke-Kunn!'

Haruhi came from behind Sasuke and linked her arms with him. From the looks of it, her skirt changed. Sasuke removed his arm from her.

'I think you should wash yourself back home.' Sasuke said plainly

'I guess your blonde friend told you.' Haruhi poked out her tongue at him

'Let's go home.'

'Ok Sasuke.'

Sasuke and Haruhi turned around and headed for the exit. Naruto and I watched them faded away.

'Err…Naruto I think you should too wash up, plus your pants still wet.' I suggested.

Naurto blushed.

* * *

Sasuke and Haruhi returned to his place. They entered through the door.

'I think I still have clothes upstairs,'

Which Haruhi is talking to Sasuke, but he's not listening. Haruhi walked upstairs, on her way up Kairi was walking down and gave each other a smile. Kairi saw Sasuke down stairs and was headed for the kitchen.

Sasuke opened the fridge and looking through what was inside. Kairi entered the kitchen.

'Did you have fun today?' She asked

'Hn,' Sasuke replied

'You know you could tell me the truth.'

Kairi smiled and grabbed a seat. Sasuke took out a bowl of tomatoes. And sat down across Kairi. Kairi was still waiting for his answer. Sasuke knew she would waited, because she always does that.

'We bumped into some people.' He answered dully

'Ah I see. Could it be Sakura?' Kairi guessed

Sasuke didn't say anything.

'No wonder you're in this mood.'

'What mood?' he thought

'And that dobe.' He took a bite out of the tomato.

'And Naurto.'

Sasuke took another bite.

'Do you want me to make juice for you?' Kairi suggested

Sasuke was tempted. Sasuke thought Kairi makes the best tomato juice. Sasuke hadn't the drink for a long time. He remembered the first time she made it for him.

Sasuke nodded.

Kairi smiled and got out of her seat. She got the blender and plug it in and grabbed the bowl and started to blend.

Itachi entered in. Kairi stopped and pour in a cup of ice.

'You're making him that disgusting thing?' said Itachi

Sasuke glared at his older brother. Kairi put the glass in front of Sasuke and put her hands on her hips.

'It's not disgusting. It's a healthy drink and it's a good thing that Sasuke likes these stuff. You should have these too time to time.'

Kairi lectured him and took a seat.

Itachi went over to the coffee maker and poured it into his mug.

'Can't believe my own girlfriend is defending my foolish brother.' He grabbed a seat next to her

'Kairi, I don't what you see in him,' joked Sasuke and did a very little grin.

Itachi kicked him under the table. Kairi laughed.

'What's so funny?'

They all turned their heads to the door and saw Haruhi. She walked over wear Sasuke is and next to him.

Sasuke's little moment was over.

'What was so funny?' she asked again

'I saying that how Sasuke is always eating disgusting things from the ground when he was small.' Itachi smirked at him

'Really?! I could not imagine him like that,' Haruhi smiled

Then something popped in Haruhi's head.

'Tonight why don't we watched a movie? Together.'

Sasuke stood up, putting the glass in the sink.

'Not interested.' And headed for the door.

Haruhi frowned.

'Yeah why not' Itachi said.

Sasuke turned his head too him. Itachi gave him a smirk.

'What do you think Kairi? Do you want to a movie?' He asked her

'Hmm… Okay, since we don't have any other plans.'

'Alright! So Sasuke are you in?' Haruhi asked.

'Hn.' And walked away.

'I think that's a yes.' Itachi smiled and drank his coffee.

* * *

Ino, Hinata and I were invited to Tenten's apartment, because she had some good news.

'Hey guys come in.' Tenten greeted us at the door.

All of us sat near a small coffee table and we saw a small pile of purple cards. TenTen took the pile and handed everyone the card.

'Wedding invitation?' Hinata said

'Your wedding invitation,' I said

'OMG Tenten.' Ino was surprised

'Yeah, me and Neji designed the invites and wrote down the details.' Tenten smiled

'Your date of the wedding is soon.' Ino was excited

'Well not really Ino. It's only 5 months away,' Ino corrected her

'It's actually a short time. Neji and I needs to buy flowers, catering, hair, make up, Neji's suit, the cake and other things.'

'What about the reception?' I asked

'Oh, Neji said we'll have in the Hyuuga's place. Plus we already asked Hinata's dad already and he said his fine with it.'

'AH! I can't wait,' Ino yelled

Tenten sat down with us, with a big smile on her face.

'And guess what? The good news is that I want you guys to be my bride's maid.'

After that sentence, Hinata, Ino and I squirrelled and agreed. Ino was hugging Tenten, which made her suffocate. Then her apartment door opened.

'Oh, did I come in the wrong time?' said Neji

'Also Neji asked Naruto, Shikamaru and Lee to be his best man.' Tenten confirmed with us.

'What about Sasuke?' questioned Ino.

'Well…Hinata would be paired with Naruto, You and Shikamaru and since Sasuke has a finacee, it would be awkward pairing with Sakura, if you don't if I say. Plus Lee would be very happy to be with Sakura.' Neji explained.

'And I don't Haruhi being my bride's maid,' added Tenten

'True,' agreed Ino.

* * *

[At Night: Uchiha's place]

In the theatre room (which is just built) Itachi, Kairi, Sasuke and Haurhi were sitting watching a movie together.

Itachi and Kairi were sitting on the couch closely together, while Sasuke and Haruhi sat on the side fairly apart. Haurhi tried to get close to Sasuke, but somehow she could never reached him. Itachi saw what was happening and he decided to tease Sasuke. Since Itachi already has his arms around her, he pulled Kairi closer. Kairi leaned on Itachi's shoulder. Then he rubbed his thumb on her arm. Sasuke looked and knew what was his big brother was doing and rolled his eyes. Itachi smirked. After he placed his other hand on Kairi's upper legs, which her legs are up on the couch.

'What is he doing?' Sasuke thought

Itachi whispered something on Kairi's ear. Sasuke caught this. Kairi smiled and nodded. They both stood up.

'Where are you guys going?' Sasuke was curious.

'I'm taking Kairi home since she has plans tomorrow.' Said Itachi

'Something is fishy' thought Sasuke

'Ok I'll you guys later,' Kairi waved and both of them walked out the door. Sasuke watched as the door closed. Then Haruhi linked her arms to Sasuke's. Sasuke turned.

'Well, it's just the two of us now.' Smiled Haruhi.

'Great.' Sasuke said in a monotone.

Outside the theatre door, Itachi and Kairi were still there.

'Itachi what were you doing?' Kairi asked

'Nothing,' he answered

'Yeah right, you were teasing Sasuke.'

'Maybe I was.'

They headed downstairs.

'I don't actually have plans tomorrow,' said Kairi.

'I thought you had that meeting.'

'Yeah I did. They called me and said that one of the visitors had problem and couldn't go to the meeting.' Kairi explained.

'Oh. Since you don't have work tomorrow.' Itachi smirked

He grabbed Kairi by the waist and pulled her close until their body was touching.

'We could go over your place and…' and Itachi whispered the rest in her ear.

Kairi blushed and saw the smile on his face.

'Your smile is creepy,' she said.

'I know.'

Kairi got her things and Itachi grabbed his jacket and went out to the door.

* * *

There was a fight going on. I went towards it, because it was the only way to the other side. As I went closer I heard the argument.

'That's mine you idiot'

'No, this is mine'

'You can't even afford that'

'So what I've found it'

'WHAT! You stole it from me'

The people around watched them fight. And the voice was so familier.

'Hey lady why don't you just leave'

'No you cheap bastard, I paid for that with my own money'

'So what'

'So what?! You can't even afford clothes'

I peaked through the crowds and my eyes widen. I saw her trying to grabbed the camera, but the man backed away and ran for it.

'HEY!!'

The man ran through the crowds. I tried to see what's going on until someone ran into me and the two of us fell down. As the man was about to get up he was held down. Her foot was on his body and she was wearing pretty high heels. She grabbed the camera and fiddle with it, and showed him a part of the camera.

'Look you this is my name,' She pointed.

'Jun Oritsu'

'She removed her foot and the man got up and ran away.

I got up and clean myself up.

'Men are such jerks…Sakura, is that you?' said Jun

I nodded.

'How long as it been?' she asked

'I don't know. A long time now I guess.' I answered.

'So how are you?'

It was pretty weird since before she was all angry and aggressive and now her personality changed into a harmless Jun.

'Are you still having boyfriend problems?'

'Err…Actually we broke up' I tried to smiled.

'Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't know'

'Ah that's alright'

'You got to tell me what happen, if you don't mind?' she asked

I nodded no and we both started to walk together.

We were in the Mall and entered into a little coffee shop. We sat down and talked. I told her everything. As I was finished she put her coffee down.

'Wow what a stupid bitch,' Jun said calmly

'I think you should move on and find another guy that better than him,' She advise me.

I looked away.

'But in your eyes, you still love him'

'What?!' I was surprised

'Even thought you say you don't love him, you still do'

'Maybe I still do' I thought.

'What's you ex's name?'

'Sasuke.'

'I guess Sasuke was forced to marry that Haruhi girl.'

'Forced?'

'Yup, well the baby is not his, so yeah maybe… Why don't you say how you really _feel_ to him?'

'But…what if he doesn't feel the same? He actually showed me how he feels for me on our dates.'

'He has problems then.'

'I don't understand'

'Don't worry. Somehow and I don't know why, but I think he like you.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :D

Sorry again for the late update, this chapter was suppose to be up earlier but I had no internet for a while and i got it back so forgive me

~JustYou


	26. CH 25: Good or Bad News

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

  
**

_Recap:_

'_But…what if he doesn't feel the same? He actually showed me how he feels for me on our dates.'_

'_He has problems then.'_

'_I don't understand'_

'_Don't worry. Somehow and I don't know why, but I think he likes you.' _

* * *

It has been a few days since I had a chat with Jun. But I kept thinking about that sentence.

'Ha, Sasuke liking me?..Well he did asked me out. And the whole confessing my true feelings thing? I don't think so.'

'Sakura, are you talking to yourself again?' said Tsunade

I quickly snapped out of it and handed me more paper works. I took the paper work and as about to do the first one someone entered.

'Welcome,' I said not looking at the door.

I had to sort of the work.

'We have an appointment,' said a dark and dull voice.

'Sure, what's your name?'

I looked up and just my luck, it was Haruhi and Sasuke.

'Err…'

'Sakura? What are you doing here?' questioned Haruhi

'Umm…I…err…I work here,' I tried to replied

'I never knew that,' surprised Haruhi

'Me neither,' said Sasuke

After a couple of minutes looking each other and in shock, Tsunade comes in.

'Thank god,' I thought.

'Ah, please come in.' said Tsunade

They went to her and followed to her office. After I heard the door closed, I went insane.

'Ah!' I screamed quietly and grabbed my hair

'Why, Why did I come to work today?' I was frustrated.

I took the first piece and put it in front of me.

'Ok, I need to concentrate on working and keep my mind busy.'

For 20 minutes I was typing, writing and filing. It was hard work.

'Ok the next one.'

Then I heard the door opened. I heard voices.

'Thank you.'

'Ok make sure you'll be prepared.'

I heard footsteps coming over, so I quickly pretended to continue.

Sasuke and Haruhi went up to the counter and signing some papers and handed the folder to Sakura.

'Just leave it there.' I said in a busy way.

As I my head went down writing, I had a feeling someone was staring at me.

'Come on Sasuke.' Said Haruhi.

'Bye Sakura.' She added.

As the door was closed, I looked at the door.

'Yeah right,' I said quietly.

I took the folder and saw Haruhi's name on it. It must has her medical records in it. The folder was there in my hands. I was so tempted to look what's inside.

'Aww…Maybe just a peek.'

I opened it and read her medical file. Just the typical sickness; Flu, colds, blood noses since she was 15 and etc…I flicked through pages. And there was a page about her pregnancy, and I read it. There was information which made my eyes widen and I remembered something.

'_Ok make sure you'll be prepared.'_

She only had two more months. I thought about it. 'Is it early to have it?' I looked at her file.

'Two months?! What's wrong with the world?' I said.

'What is wrong?' asked Shizune.

I quickly closed the folder and put it back.

'Oh, umm, n-n-nothing is wrong.' I smiled.

* * *

Since the information was in my head the whole day, I had to call someone.

'WHAT?!?!' screamed Ino

'Ino be quiet,' I calmed her down.

'But Sakura if the due date comes, you can't get Sasuke back.'

'I thought you hated him, since he broke up with me.'

'Well, I thought to still have feeling for that bastard.'

'What? Where did you get the idea from?' I said

'Oh that, well… I saw Jun the other time and said she saw you and you guys talked, and said that in your eyes you still love him, so Jun told me to help you out, and she asked for Tenten's number.' Ino explained.

'Why?' I asked.

'Oh I told her about the wedding and etc…'

'Oh I see.'

'But I agree with her and tell him you really, really, really, love him.'

'I can't,' I complained

'Why?'

'I don't know, isn't kind of weird confessing to someone who has a finacee already.'

'Who cares.'

'Well, I care.'

On the other line, a door opened and closed.

'Guess what Shikamaru?'

I heard and knew that she was telling him the news.

'What about Sakura?' I heard him asked.

'What do you mean?' I told him.

'You do still love him.'

'You told him!' I raised my voice at Ino.

'What? He was there with me and I introducing him to Jun. And my phone was in loud speakers.'

I sighed.

'Ok, I've got to go now. I had enough today.'

'Ok bye.'

'Bye'

* * *

[Ichiraku Ramen Bar]

We were all gathered and Naruto had some news for us and I had a feeling it was bad news.

'Sasuke's wedding is moved. They're getting married in one month.'

Everyone was in shocked and I was too.

'But the wedding is just in 3 months. Why a month?' asked Neji

'Since some of you know that Haruhi due date is in two month. Their parents agreed that they'll get married before the baby is born.' Explained Naruto.

'How do you know?' asked Shikamaru

'Sasuke told me about the wedding date changed. And he also asked me to be his best man.'

'Did you accept?' Shikamaru asked

'Yeah, I mean I'm his best friends and I can't turn it down.'

Everyone was silent. And I was speechless.

'Are you guys still going?' asked Naruto

Everyone looked at each other.

'Sakura you don't have to come.' Said Naruto

'No, I'll go. Sasuke said I have to come and It's not about me. It's my friend's big day and I want to be there for him.'

I tried to smile at them, but they knew I was trying really hard. This atmosphere was so depressing.

'Come on everyone, let's be happy for Sasuke.' Naruto tried to live up the depressing stage.

'Yeah, and I have to buy a dress and you too Sakura, so we both can look sexy at the wedding.' said Ino.

'Got to go guys.'

Neji and Tenten stood up.

'We got a meeting with a person who's making our wedding cake.' Said Tenten.

'Bye, see ya bye' said everyone.

'Everything is going so fast' I thought

* * *

[Uchiha's place]

In the house of the Uchiha's maids were walking around, on ladders and arranging the utensils and plates. In the middle of the main room. Mrs Nakiwa (Haruhi's mum) and Mikoto were discussing and ordering people around where to put where. Today was a very busy day for them.

Itachi entered through the door with a bouquet of flowers.

'Mum!' Itachi called his mother.

Mikoto heard and headed for the door. Itachi handed her the flowers.

'Here, they gave me what's in,' he said

'Good, thanks Itachi'

'No problems…umm…mother,'

'I know sweety. Everything is going so fast.' Mikoto frown a bit.

'Is Sasuke taking this alright?' aske Mikoto

'What do you think? He doesn't care,' replied Itachi

Mikoto sighed.

'Can you check on your little brother? He's in his room.'

Mikoto walked to the main room. Itachi went upstairs and did what his mum said.

Itachi knocked on Sasuke's bedroom door. He didn't answer, so he just opened it.

He saw Sasuke just put down a black suit down on his bed and saw his older brother walking in.

'Can't you just wear the one in your wardrobe, that you always wear to every party?' Itachi said.

'Haruhi gave me these and she except me to chose one out of these choices.'

Itachi was stud how his foolish little brother would answer me in a kind way.

'Well, it seems you respect Haruhi who you meet just a couple of months.'

'So,' Sasuke said.

'But you didn't respect Sakura, who you knew her since childhood.'

'She's different. Haruhi is my fincess.'

'Sakura was your girlfriend. How's that different' Itachi raised his voice.

Sasuke was silent.

'Sasuke, have thought about why you asked Sakura out?'

'I have to go.'

Sasuke exited out of the room.

Sasuke took out his phone and dial a number.

'I need to ask a favour. I am heading to you right now.'

* * *

'What about this one?'

'Nah, doesn't match me.'

I was looking for a dress, since Ino had booked to do her nails, Sai wanted to joined me for the search.

'This one?'

Sai took a super pink dress which only look good on Barbie.

'I think that to much pink, and I already have enough pink on me already.'

'Sorry. I read this book saying that, if a girl looking for a clothing, think of them as a princess.'

'He's still reading those books again' I thought.

'Oh Sakura I got to tell you something.'

I turned to him and listened.

'I have asked this girl out.'

'Wow Sai that's wonderful.'

'But I'm not sure if I could do it.'

'What do you mean? It seems like you could do it. Just pretend that, that…'

'Take the lead, bring her to a expensive dinner and when I walk her home I should kiss her.'

'Err…pretend that you going out with a friend, but you like her. Treat her a little special you know. It's a first date. Take it slow don't worry about it.' I tried to comfort him.

* * *

Sasuke went out of a building.

'Hey thanks. Sorry I didn't say it earlier cause I had some other business to attend to. Ok bye.'

Sasuke put his phone in his pocket and quickly walked to his car and drove to his next destination.

'Hey Sasuke. What can I do for you?'

Sasuke sat down in front of him and handed him papers.

'What do you want me to do?' he asked.

'I need you to find out who has this.'

'Simple. I get it back to you tomorrow.'

'Thanks.'

'You owe me.'

'I know.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :D

~JustYou


	27. CH 26: Moving on

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME**

_Recap:_

'_Simple. I get it back to you tomorrow.'_

'_Thanks.'_

'_You owe me.'_

'_I know.'_

* * *

Chapter 26

Sakura and Sai was discussing about Sai's date. Sakura kept asking Sai questions about his mysterious girl.

'Come on, a least show me picture of her.' Sakura begged.

'I don't have a picture of her,' Sai smiled.

'Maybe…' Then Sakura saw a book from his pocket and swipe it.

'Hey Sakura!' Sai reached for his book.

'I bet you have a sketch of her somewhere.' Sakura flicked through the book. Sai came from behind.

'Give it back.' Sai was having trouble getting his belonging back.

Sakura moved away her arm away from Sai. They both were mucking around randomly on the streets. Couple of the people on the streets were staring and walked away.

'Okay fi ne, you can have it back,' Sakura surrender.

Sakura handed Sai back his book. They both straighten up and saw someone standing.

'Sasuke,' said Sakura.

'Sasuke, it has been a long time,' Sai smiled.

Sasuke glared at Sai. Sakura saw them two having this awkward and tense moment. Sakura knew these hated each other since they first met and they do look like each other, maybe that's way.

'Err…Come on Sai you don't want to be late for your date, don't you Sai,' Sakura grabbed Sai's arm and dragged his a little.

'Come on Sai. Bye Sasuke,' Sakura said and Sai followed.

* * *

'I love you.'

My heart beated fast when he said that to me. I wasn't sure I should believe or not, but I felt so true.

'I love you Sa-sa-s…'

My eyes opened and I quickly rosed from my bed. I thought back what just has happened.

'Oh god, it was just a dream.'

I laid back on my bed and I blushed.

'What a weird dream, but somehow it felt so real.'

But I knew it wasn't real

'I better get some water.'

I went out of bed and went to the kitchen.

* * *

The next morning, I went outside to put my garbage out. Then I bumped into Son who was also putting his garbage out.

'Oh hey Son.' I greeted him

He blushed and I could tell he was trying to hide it.

'Hey Sakura, how you've been doing?' Son asked.

'Alright, these days there's nothing to do.' I answered him.

'What about you?' I asked him back.

'Good…well I had a promotion at work.' Son smiled

'Good for you.' I congratulate him.

I walked back inside the building until he said something.

'Sakura…'

I turned around and paid attention to him.

'I'm having a party at my apartment for my promotion and I was thinking maybe if you like to…come" Son nervously asked.

'Sure.' I smiled

Son's expression had brighten up.

'Really? I mean ok umm tomorrow, 6:30.' Son said the details.

'Ok see you.'

And I went back to my apartment.

---------------

Sakura knocked on the door. She could hear music and chatting through the door, then the door opened.

'Hey Sakura!' Son moved aside to let her in.

As Sakura went inside she saw people she never meant before, and she felt a little different to the other people. She wore different to them. Son went up to her and handed her a drink.

'I'm glad you could make it.' Son smiled.

Sakura nodded.

'Oh I like you to meet some of my friends.'

Son leaded and Sakura followed him across the room and she saw a bunch of guys talking.

'Guys, I would like to meet Sakura. She's lives downstairs.'

Sakura waved and said hi with her friendly smile.

Then one guy out of the group approached her.

'Hey, the names Eric.'

Eric seems close to Sakura and she moved away a bit. Sakura felt uncomfortable.

'Yeah…nice to meet you.' Sakura replied.

Son pulled Eric away from Sakura and whispered something into his ear.

'I don't think you should do that.'

Eric was confused.

'Don't worry man. If she's yours then…' But he was cut off.

'She has a boyfriend and her boyfriend is really scary, and he is like super rich or something. I seen him before. And I though I was getting my soul ripped out.'

'Wow never knew whispering would be that loud.' Sakura thought.

'Sorry about Eric.' Son apologized.

'That's alright.'

'Well Eric never had a girlfriend before.' Son said quietly.

'And I don't have a boyfriend anymore.' Sakura confirmed

Son was surprised.

'Oh...' the only thing Son could say.

'But enough about that. Have you ever had a girlfriend before.' Sakura asked.

'Err…No not really.' Son scratched his head.

'Really?'

'Yeah, my mother never let me have one when I was a kid. She told me to concentrate on my studies and get into a good uni and job.' Son reasoned.

Both of them stopped talking for a while.

'Sakura would you like to go out with me?' Loudly Son asked nervously.

Sakura eyes widen. Son waited for an answer with his eyes closed.

Sakura thought. 'Going out? Well it's been ages I had been with anyone beside for Sasuke who was my first. And Son isn't a bad person and he seems to care for me. Is it to soon?'

'Ok.' I said.

Son eyes opened and looked at Sakura.

'What?!' Sons said to make sure.

'Yes, I would like to go out with you.' Sakura smiled.

'Oh Ok umm… Sunday movies, 7?' Son asked.

Sakura nodded.

Son glowed with happiness.

* * *

'You're going out with who?' asked Ino loudly.

People in the store stared at her.

'Do I have to repeat myself again?' I sighed.

'Sakura is he your type?' ask Ino.

'Well, his not but I know he's really caring and nice and…'

'Opposite to Sasuke.' Ino added in.

'Yeah something like that.' I said.

'Well, all I could say is that good for you.' Ino patted Sakura on the back.

'But the other time, you said that I should be with Sasuke.' I said.

'Oh well, you found someone now and he cares and he…'

'Okay I get you. ' I stopped her.

Ino and I were browsed though thousands of shops to found us a single dress.

'I thought finding a dress for the stupid wedding was easy, but it's hard than I thought.' Ino complained.

'Why don't you re-wear one your dresses at home, since you have more than six expensive dresses,' I said.

'Yeah those are my good ones and I need a plain cheap one.' Ino replied back.

Ino sighed. 'Can't believe Sasuke is getting married in three weeks.' Ino reminded us.

'Ah ha,' I responded.

'Isn't kind of weird?'

'What's weird?' I was curious.

'Sasuke is getting married.'

'Yeah, Tenten and Neji are getting married too.' I backed up.

'Yeah, that's different. I already knew they are going to end up together when they first met. Well for Sasuke I thought I was going to marry him.'

Then I gave her a look.

'What? I was only a kid back then. Anyways since I was more attracted to Shikamaru and you had a mega crush on Sasuke, and so I thought you and him would get married in the future.' Ino finished.

'But we're not. Your theory is wrong.' I said.

'Aha!' said Ino.

Ino took out a plain pink long dress.

'Perfect.' Ino smiled.

Then Ino eyed on something.

'Hey look Sakura, we could be twins.'

Ino took out the same one but a different colour, purple.

'Well, I really like the style.' I said.

I took the dress and looked at it.

'Well, it's only $70. I'm taking it.'

Ino went to the counter and paid for it.

'Well, it's better than nothing.' I said.

And I went off to the counter

* * *

Sakura and Son had just finished watching a movie.

'I enjoyed that movie. Did you like it?' Son asked.

'Yeah I really liked it. But I never thought that he would die.' I said.

'Yeah, do you want to get something to eat?' Son asked.

Sakura nodded. 'I'm getting a bit hungry.'

Sakura and Son went down from the movies to find a place to eat.

Sakura and Son sat down and ordered their food. They talked about the movie and their work. Then their food had came and started to eat.

'Do you like the food?' Son asked.

Sakura nodded. 'Yeah, it's alright.'

'Sorry we couldn't have gone to have better food. I didn't bring enough cash.' Son explained.

'Nah don't worry about it. It's nice not to have any expensive food nowadays.' Sakura smiled and continued eating.

'Why? Does your ex always goes to those restaurant.' After realised what had Son said he felt bad.

'Oh I'm so sorry Sakura I shouldn't have.'

'It's alright. Yeah it's true he does always bring to the same restaurant.' Sakura played with her food.

'Then you must order the same thing every time.' Son tried to make a joke.

'Actually again true. The menu at the restaurant have weird names and ingredients. I saw one they had it on special; fried pig blood with salad.'

'Gosh. He must have bad taste on food.'

'But he can cook. Once he was staying over my place and he cook dinner. It was really lovely.' Sakura remembered back then smiled.

Son saw her smiled.

'It sounds like he must be a very good cook.'

Sakura and Son continue finishing eating.

* * *

Tenten and Hinata were looking through what had Neji and Tenten brought for their wedding.

'What about these glasses?' Tenten asked Hinata.

'Yeah I think they're really simple and clean.' Hinata answered.

'Yeah, I don't want to have a fancy wedding. I want to keep it simple and neat.' Said Tenten.

Then Tenten remembered something.

'I already picked the bride's maid dress. I have two options. But I want you guys to see, so I could have your opinion.'

Tenten went over to her drawer and took out a magazine and went to the section she had booked marked.

'This yellow one and this coffee colour one.' Tenten pointed out.

'Well we should chose which is less pretty, because since you're the bride we have to be ugly.' Said Hinata.

'Yeah you have a point.' Tenten said.

'Didn't you know about that?' asked Hinata.

'Well, isn't the bride always pretty.'

'I like the coffee colour.' Said Hinata.

'I knew it you would say that. Actually Neji told me you would like it, so I brought one.'

Out of nowhere Tenten brought out the coffee dress and gave it to Hinata.

'Try it on.' Tenten ordered her.

Hinata came back into the room.

'Wow, it looks good on you.' Tenten commented.

Hinata look at herself in the mirror.

Naruto entered into the room.

'N-Naruto-kun…' Hinata was surprised.

'Woah Hinata…' Naurto had is eye on Hinata.

'Hey Naurto, what do you think about this dress for the bride's maid outfit?' Tenten asked Naruto.

'Err….What? Yeah I like it. It it looks good on Hinata.' Naruto smiled at Hinata.

'Ok bride's maid done. Hinata you can take it off now.' Said Tenten.

Hinata went to the door where Naruto was. Naruto tried to followed her.

'Hinata-chan do you need some assistants?'

But Naruto was pulled away by the shirt.

'I don't think so.' Said Neji.

'Ah Neji I was just you know hehe.' Naruto tried to make a excuse.

'Right…' Neji walked into the room where Tenten was organising.

* * *

Sakura is in the hospital helping Tsunade on an operation.

'Sakura pass me knife.' Tsunade spoke underneath the mask.

Sakura quickly grabbed and handed her the knife. This is Sakura first time seeing and partly doing the operation. Tsunade suppose to teach Sakura, but Tsunade never had time to educate her. Sakura got the sponge and soaked up Tsunade's sweat.

'Oh no she's losing a lot of blood.' Said Tsunade.

Everyone in the room quickly went over to the bed and helped Tsunade.

'Tsunade what can I do?' Sakura asked.

But Tsunade didn't answer her, she was pushed away by nurses and she was standing there alone watching stopping from her dying, but it was too late.

I was outside sitting, my mind blank and someone handed me a cup of coffee.

'Here.' Said Tsunade.

Sakura smiled and took the coffee. Tsunade sat down next to her.

'Have you told her family?' Sakura sadly asked.

Tsunade nodded.

'I just contacted them on the are coming over.' Tsunade answered.

'I should have done something.' Sakura blamed herself.

'No Sakura…The truth is that she was going to die and the operation was only forty-nine percent chance and there was some risks, and she took it.' Tsunade explained.

'She had nothing.'

'What do you mean?' Sakura was confused.

'Her life was depended on machines and medication. She wasn't allow to go out of the house, meaning no school, no experiences and no friends.'

'What about her relatives?' Sakura asked.

'Nope, they were a lot older than her and had work. She told me once that she didn't want to alone. Kept dreaming about have friends, going to the park and having a proper birthday party. The wish she wanted was having a boyfriend.'

(flashback)

'_I wish I had a boyfriend. Having someone to love and someone to love you.'_

'And after having a boyfriend, she would marry him and having a her dream wedding.' Tsunade added.

'It must been hard for her.' Said Sakura.

'Life is short. Treasure your you agree Sakura?' asked Tsunade.

'Yeah. '

* * *

'What do you think about this style?'

Haruhi and Kairi were in her room deciding on what hair style she would have. Kairi didn't agree on this idea. Haruhi just saw Kairi walked passed and asked her to come in.

'These days, a lot of brides have it down.' Kairi commented.

Kairi was in the room for about more than a hour. Kairi just sitting on the couch and read some magazine she saw on the coffee table, while the hairdresser changed Haruhi's hair.

'So…How did you meet Sasuke's brother?' Haruhi tried to make a conversation.

'In high school, we've known each other since then.' Kairi didn't looked up.

'I heard you're a model.'

'Yeah, now I'm kind of having a holiday.' Still not looking up.

'Sasuke seems to like you.'

'I don't know. His really hard to read.'

Then Sasuke came into the room.

'Sasuke?' Haurhi said happily.

Sasuke looked both of them. Seeing what they are doing and he seems to know what's happening.

'Kairi, Itachi wants to see you.' Sasuke said in a monotone.

Kairi put down the magazine and stood up.

'Well, good luck on your decision.' Kairi smiled

Kairi smiled at Sasuke and left the room.

Sasuke was about to leave, however Haruhi stopped him.

'I was thinking for tomorrow we could go out, since the weather is nice tomorrow.' Haruhi asked.

Then Sasuke's phone rang and he picked it up.

'Hello?' Sasuke answered.

Sasuke stood there for a while,

'I'll get back to you later.' Said Sasuke.

'Promise?'

But Sasuke was already out of the room.

'Have you got the result?' Sasuke asked.

'Yeah, it was quite easy.' said the other line.

'I'll come to you.'

Sasuke went downstairs and went out.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks

Since i love you guys i tried to made it longer, but i think i made it a little long and i sorry for the late update again. trying to update it as fast as i can. I might start on a new fanfic, have two stories on mind but not sure.

~JustYou


	28. CH 27: The Carnival

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

_But Sasuke was already out of the room. _

_'Have you got the result?' Sasuke asked._

_'Yeah, it was quite easy.' said the other line._

_'I'll come to you.'_

_Sasuke went downstairs and went out._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 27

Sasuke entered into the office.

'Ah Sasuke, thought you'll never come.' Said a professional voice

'Traffic.' Sasuke gave his reason and was about to sit down.

'Don't have to sit, this will be quick.'

The man went towards Sasuke and gave him a sealed folder. Sasuke took out his wallet and took out money, about $2000. Then the man stopped Sasuke with his hand.

'Don't worry about it,' he said.

'Are you sure?' Sasuke raised a brow.

'It seems this information is important to you.'

Sasuke maintain is facial expression.

'Thank you doctor Sonata.'

Sasuke bowed and the doctor bowed back. Sasuke went out of the office. In the hospital was busy and there was nurses and doctors walking around and talking at the same time. Then his phone rang which brought him to reality.

'Who is this?' Sasuke said in a dull tone.

'Sasuke! Its' me Haruhi,' A whining sound came from the phone.

'What is it?' Sasuke asked.

'Don't you remember. You promised that today we're going out to the carnival.'

'Haruhi I..'

'No excuses we're going!' And Haruhi hanged up.

Sasuke was a bit confused why Haruhi just got mad at the end. He thought it was a pregnancy thing.

At the Park, there was a carnival. Son and Sakura were there. Mostly they were surrounded by children playing games, eating and chasing each other, having fun. They walked between tents with games and toys, until they stopped at a puppet show.

'_The princess went to through the forest looking for the magical flower. But she didn't know is that the bad witch was following her.'_

'What out princess!' the children cried.

Sakura smiled, when a shadow covered her. She turned around and saw two hands with mouth close to her face.

'Ah!' Sakura screamed.

'Ahahahaha!' That person laughed.

Sakura saw clearly who it was and punched him at the arm.

'Deidara you idiot!' angered Sakura.

'Ow, what I was just having fun.' Deidara rubbed his arm.

'What the hell is on your hand?' asked Sakura.

Sakura was creep out. Dediara shown his hands to her.

'I got these painted at the face painting stand.' ( 8D )

'Whose your friend?' said a young voice.

Deidara jumped when he appeared behind him.

'Oh Hey Sasori,' Sakura waved.

Sasori nodded and looked at Son. Son flinched by his stare.

'Oh this Son,' Sakura introduced him to the two.

'Hi,' Son waved and smiled.

'Done with the puppet show?' said Deidara.

Sasori nodded.

'What about you?' Sasori asked.

'What about me?' Deidara was curious. (O.O)

'Aren't you suppose to supervise your part of the carnival?' said Sasori.

'…' Deidara thought.

'Ah right I forgot, I've left Tobi there. I better go back.'

Then Deidara speed off to his area.

'Having fun?' Sasori asked Sakura.

'Hmm…soon we just got here.' Sakura answered him.

Sasori looked at them both and bowed.

'Then I should get back to entertaining kids.'

And walked off.

'Sakura are those your friends?' Son curiously asked.

Sakura sighed. 'Yeah, they are really weird sometimes.'

'Yeah, there is something weird about them.' Said Son.

They both turned to the front, continuing walking, but Son bumped into someone. That person fell down on her bottom and dropped her bag, which her candy fell out off. She was wearing a pink fairy costume with wings and a tiara.

'Sorry,' Son apologize and helped out to pick up the candies.

'Thanks.' She smiled brightly.

Son blushed, seeing how much beauty she had which her long light brown hair fell from the back of her shoulder. As he looked down to pick up the candy he saw a little of her cleavage and blushed even more. They both stood up. Sakura quickly helped out a bit.

'Are alright Son?' worried Sakura.

'Sakura?' said the fairy lady.

'Kairi!' Sakura said.

Kairi and Sakura greeted.

'Well you've dressed up,' Sakura was surprised seeing her like this.

'Oh yeah, I'm helping out and person in charge insisted me to dress something nice which should entertain the children.' Kairi explained.

Kairi remembered something and took out two lollies.

'Here one for you and one for your friend.' She smiled.

'Oh, this is Son.' Sakura introduced to her.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi.' Kairi shaked hands with him.

'Umm, yeah nice to meet you too.' Son said nervously (^/^'')

Sakura saw how Son was all shy and nervous around Kairi and laughed in the inside.

'Hey Kairi, I was looking for you. The kids are driving me nut,' said a deep dark voice.

That person stood next to Kairi.

'Oh? Itachi?' said Sakura.

Itachi wasn't himself. He was wearing a dog costume (with a tail) and had the head under his arm.

'Itachi…is that…really…you?' Sakura tried to hold her laughter.

Itachi sighed.

'I knew this would happen sooner or later.' Itachi held his head.

'I think it looks cute on you.' Kairi tried to cheer him up.

Itachi noticed a boy next Sakura. Soon Son saw him glaring at him and had the same feeling when he met Sasuke at the apartment.

'Who's your friend?' Itachi asked darkly and monotone way.

'This is Sakura's friend, Son.' Kairi said to Itachi.

'Son..' Itachi said.

'Yeah that's right. My name is Son.' Son felt he was going to die soon.

'Anyways, I just saw Sasori and Deidara before, are they with you?' Sakura distracted Itachi.

Itachi nodded.

'The Akatsuki members are helping out and other Konoha organizations.' Itachi explained.

'Well, nice meeting you up Sakura but we have to get back to work.' Kairi pushed Itachi to the next area.

As they both disappeared, Sakura and Son continuing seeking around the carnival.

'She's pretty right?' Sakura said out of the blue.

Son made a confused look he said who.

'Kairi of course,' She smiled.

Son blushed and didn't know what to say, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

'Hehe, it's alright to tell the truth.' Said Sakura

'Well, Kairi is pretty,' Son finally said.

'I'm so jealous of her,' Sakura sighed.

'You're pretty, unique and young.' Son commented.

'It's not that…' Sakura said softly.

'Then what is it?' asked Son.

'Kairi has a boyfriend who is cold, scary, creepy and evil sometimes, but he really loves her.' Sakura explained and thought.

Son didn't know what to say. He knew she had going through some tough times and needs someone to be with her.

'Hey look fairy floss, let's get some.' Sakura dragged Son to the stand filled with colourful fairy floss.

'Don't eat so much sugar, it's bad for the child.' Sasuke lectured.

Haruhi just ate down her fifth packet of fairy floss.

'But it's sooo good and sweet.' Haurhi said with her mouth full.

Sasuke and Haurhi wondered around the carnival. Then someone called Sasuke.

'Sasuke!' yelled out a female voice.

Sasuke turned around and saw a familiar female.

'Hey Sasuke,' waved Konan.

'Konan, what are doing here?' asked Sasuke.

'I'm working here. Didn't your brother told you?' Konan placed her hands on her hips

Sasuke raised a brow.

'No, no he didn't.' Sasuke said.

'Anyways, did you see Pein?' Konan looked around.

Sasuke answered no. The Konan looked at Haruhi.

'Who's this?' asked Konan.

'Haruhi Nakiwa.' Sasuke introduced.

Haurhi smiled and said hello to Konan.

'Yes…anyways got to go. See ya Sasuke.' Konan winked and went off.

'Who was that?' Haurhi curiously asked.

'Itachi's friend,' Sasuke answered.

'I don't like her.' Haruhi said softly.

They both continued walking until they met with the Ferris wheel.

'Let's ride on that.' Said Haruhi

Sasuke sighed and went to the booth to get tickets.

On the other hand, Sakura and Son were on the queue to the Ferris wheel. In the queue there were mostly couples holding hands, hugging and smiling.

'Wow the Ferris wheel every year seems to be bigger and bigger,' Sakura looked up with her head bend back as far as she can.

'Hey move you fat lady!'

'What did you just call me?'

Sakura heard loud voices, knowing there was a small verbal fight. Sakura was about to turn around but she and Son were next to get on to the Ferris wheel. Sakura and Son sat next to each other. The door closed.

'Enjoy the ride.' Said the man supervising.

Then they went up.

The Ferris kept moving and stopping, because there were people still getting off and getting on. When Sakura and Son were on top, they had the big view of the carnival. The sky started to get dark and the lights were lighting up, one by one in every tent.

'Wow what a beautiful view.' Sakura was amazed.

The wind blew and the seat rocked a little.

Son was holding onto the saftey bar.

'Don't worry this won't break. Here I'll show you.' Sakura teased and rock the seat which made Son really more scared.

'Ok ok, I believe you.' Son panicked.

Sakura smiled.

'Sorry.' She apologized.

The Ferris wheel moved and a cold wind blew. Sakura shivered and hold to herself.

On the other side of the Ferris wheel, Haruhi and Sasuke were on the ride. Haruhi was scared and held onto Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kunnn, I'm scared.' Haruhi whined.

'You said you wanted to ride this.' Said Sasuke.

Haruhi ignored him and enjoyed holding onto his arm until Haruhi spotted something. The seat in front of them she saw someone with pink hair. Haruhi squint her eyes. The person turned her head to the side.

'Hey isn't that Sakura?' Haruhi said and pointed forward. Sasuke looked where she was pointing at. He saw Sakura with a guy who was familiar to him. The guy took off his jacket and put it over Sakura. He saw Sakura smiled, said thank you and smiled.

'I wonder who's the guy she's with.' Haurhi was curious.

Haurhi moved her head to see what his face looks like.

'I feel like someone is staring at us.' Sakura said.

'Really?' Son questioned.

Son turn his head around, looking at the ground, up and side to side and the back, until he saw Sasuke. Sasuke was staring back at him. Son quickly turned forward and looked a bit pale.

'Son what's wrong? It looks like you seen a ghost.' Said Sakura.

'Errr…it's nothing.'

Then the Ferris wheel finally started.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it

NOTE: I bet you when you saw the update you all were like 'YAY! OMG FINALLY' LOL

I know I haven't updated for a very very very long time. Busy with education and I forgot that I had a fanfic ^^'' you notice there are few face expressions because i felt like putting it in.

Forgive me for updating so late and this one is short. Trying to update as soon as possible.

If you thought i just let it end it here or leave it and never doing it again. you thought wrong. I have to continue it till it's finish for you guys ^^.

Anyways take care.

~JustYou


	29. CH 28: Two Weeks

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

**_Recap:_

_Son turn his head around, looking at the ground, up and side to side and the back, until he saw Sasuke. Sasuke was staring back at him. Son quickly turned forward and looked a bit pale. _

'_Son what's wrong? It looks like you seen a ghost.' Said Sakura. _

'_Errr…it's nothing.' _

_Then the ferris wheel finally started. _

_

* * *

_Chapter 28

[Sasuke's POV]

I looked where Haruhi was pointing at. I looked forward and saw a pinked hair girl, which Haruhi was right. It was Sakura. She was getting comfortable with the guy next to her (who looks very familiar). Then the guy moved his head around looking at every direction. Then he turned back and stared at me. His eyes widen and quickly turned back. Then the ride started to move.

'Aww, this so exciting!' happily said Haruhi.

She locked her arm into mine and leaned her head on my shoulder. I don't know why this is exciting. We're just going around a couple of times. I closed my eyes for a second and opened it. I realized that the guy always turning around or taking a peck at my direction. What the hell is wrong with him? And Sakura didn't seem to noticed his weird behaviour or me.

The ride went around three or four times and it was time for us to get out of this stupid ride.

'Sasuke you were pretty quiet during the ride.' Said Haruhi.

'And you were sleeping.' I said

'I did?' Haruhi was surprised.

We crossed a stand where it was selling fairy floss. Haruhi gave me her puppy look she always does. I couldn't let her eat too much sugar while she is pregnant.

'No,' I answered her silent question.

'But Sasuke...' Haruhi continued to whined.

I had to say yes, to make her stop whining which was getting into my head.

We stood around the stand waiting for us to be served.

'Yes may I help you?' asked the employer.

Haruhi asked for the biggest bag of fairy floss.

'Sakura do you like more fairy floss? My shout.' Said a male voice.

When the name was said I turned to my left a bit. Both of them were next to us and they haven't notice us.

'Nah, after that slow, up and down ferris wheel my stomach is about to come out of my mouth.' Sakura held her stomach.

Then thee guy looked up and noticed me, then Sakura turned around.

'Sasuke…what are you doing here?' She asked.

Haruhi finally got her bag of fairy floss and saw the two couple.

'Oh Sakura and the new guy.' Said Haruhi

Haruhi wanted to got to the carnival.' I answered her question.

'Oh this is Son.' Sakura introduced.

'Oh Hi Son.' Haruhi greeted.

He stick his hand out for a hand shake.

'And you're…' said Son

'Sauske.' I introduced myself

I ignored his hand.

'Yes I know, we've meet before.' He said.

I raised a brow. Have I really met this guy before.

'At Sakura's apartment..' He said.

Then I remembered he was the one who asked her out.

'I remember,' I said

'Oh Sakura I remember something…' Haruhi trying to finish chewing her candy.

'Are you going to our wedding?' Haruhi smiled.

'Wedding?' Sakura said

'Yeah, our wedding is like it's in two weeks.' Haruhi reminded her.

I looked at Sakura, she looked very surprised about the news.

'Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. I been so busy these days lately.' Said Sakura.

'Come on Sakura we should better be off.' Said Son.

'Oh okay.'

Sakura said her goodbye and left.

* * *

'Two weeks,' Sakura said to herself.

Sakura at home looking at the calendar depressingly. Two weeks she kept saying.

'How could I forget,' Sakura cried out.

Suddenly her doorbell rang. Sakura walked over to her door and unlocked it. She saw a basket of fruits on the floor. She picked it up and went back inside. She put the basket on her kitchen table and saw a card. Sakura read:

'Dear Sakura,

Yesterday was fun. I brought you some fruits just showing my thanks. Hope we could do this again someday.

Son'

Sakura smiled.

She removed the plastic wrapping and picked out an apple and took a bit out of it.

'Two weeks…'

* * *

[ Ichiraku Ramen Bar]

'WHAT'S GOING ON IN TWO WEEKS?' Naruto shouted

'Tekken 7!' said Kiba

Naurto's eye shined.

'AWW! Can't wait to get that!' Naurto hugged himself.

'Naruto calm down and eat your ramen, it's getting cold.' Said Shikamaru.

Naruto sat down ate his ramen.

Then Shikamaru remembered something and smiled.

'Naurto?' he said

'What?' Naruto said with his mouth full.

'It seems like the date of the release is the same day as Sasuke's wedding.' Shikamaru reminded him.

'And so?' Naruto continued eating.

'You can't get it. You have to be there, plus you're his best man. Which means in the morning your with Sasuke for the whole day.' Shikamaru explained.

Naruto froze for a bit and did some thinking. And finally he got it.

'Damn it! Stupid teme, having his stupid wedding on an important day.' Said Naruto who was disappointed.

'Oh, Are you guys going?' asked Naruto.

'Yeah I heard there are some good feast.' Kiba drooled.

'Have too. Ino made me going.' Shikamaru said his reason.

'And plus you're friends with him,' Naruto added.

'Yeah that could be another reason too,' said Shikamaru.

'Some genius you are,' Naruto said.

* * *

[Ino's house with Sakura]

'Mum, do you have go for two weeks?' Ino complained.

'Yes darling, people need me over there.' Her mum explained.

'But mum, I need you. I need you to take me to the fashion show on Wednesday.' Ino whined.

'I know sweety, why don't you ask your father?' Ino's mum asked while packing.

'Father won't take me, he has to do some business.' Ino answered.

'Ino, why can't you go to the fashion show next time?' asked Sakura.

'No! This fashion show is only has the limited edition of selected clothing. And you can only see them on this fashion show and online.' Ino explained

Ino's mum finished packing and zipped her bag.

'Sorry sweety, you and I can go to another show, but I promised this time the show will be better.'

Her mum kissed Ino on the forehead and left.

'It seems like things are happening in two weeks.' Sakura said.

'Like what?' Ino jumped on the couch and opened a magazine.

'I don't know, your mum leaving, some new game is coming out and Sasuke's wedding.' Sakura said softly.

Ino looked at Sakura. Ino didn't like this situation, especially when Sakura is in the situation. Ino had to come up with something that should bring up the vibe.

'Sakura come one. Aren't you suppose to move on and have a great like. And also you're seeing Son these days.' Said Ino

'Yeah you're right,' Sakura smiled.

Ino picked up her phone to call Hinata.

'Hinata, come over to place. We're going to drink and eat chocolates.' Ino said.

'Oh okay…why?' Hinata asked

Ino sighed

'Today is such a depression day and I don't like it. Tell Tenten to come over,' Ino answered.

'Oh Tenten isn't here. She's with Neji.' Said Hinata.

'Oh ok.' Ino understood.

When Hinata was about to hang up, Ino forgot to mention.

'Oh wait…can you go some chocolates cause yeah I don't have any in the cupboard.' Ino smiled.

* * *

[Uchiha's house]

In a large room, there boxes bunch on top of each other in one corner. Kairi and Mikoto were trying looking the bride maids dresses which came in yesterday. Mikoto made Kairi try one of them on, and luckily there was a big stand mirror.

'Aww! That really looks good on you!' Mikoto said happily

Kairi turned around to see.

'I don't know. It's kind of long and I don't really think yellow suits me.' Said Kairi

'Hmmm, don't worry you're going to wear heels anyways. Plus you are a model. You're suppose to look good in everything.' Said Mikoto.

'Yeah, but they choose what style you'll suit,' Kairi explained, still looking at the dress.

'Well, too bad you're going have yo wear that,' Mikoto said while she went through other boxes

Kairi was confused and looked at Mikoto.

'What do you mean?' said Kairi

'What? Aren't you one of Haruhi's bride maids?' Mikoto questioned

'What? No, when?' said Kairi

'Well, Haruhi wanted you to be her bride maids. So she asked Itachi if you could do it and he said yes, and she went on telling everyone you're going to be the bride's maid.' Mikoto explained.

Kairi had a blank expression.

'I guess Itachi didn't told you anything.' Mikoto finally got it.

'Argh! That idiot, didn't asked my permission.' Angered Kairi.

The door opened and walked in Itachi. Itachi saw his mum and his girlfriend looking through the boxes, until he noticed his girlfriend wearing the yellow bride's maid dress.

'Oh Kairi I see you've accepted to be -' Itachi didn't finished his sentence because of Kairi.

'I didn't accepted anything. You didn't tell me that I was going to be a bride's maid.' Kairi raised her voice.

'Oh I see…' Itachi scratched his head

'I was meaning to tell you but.' Again Itachi was interrupted.

Haruhi and Sasuke entered the room. Both Kairi and Itachi looked who was coming. Haruhi saw Kairi wearing one of her chosen dress. She was glad to see her wearing it.

'Kairi! Oh my god! The dress suits you show much.' Haruhi pushed in front of Itachi which Itachi was relief from getting attack from Kairi.

Kairi changed her attitude.

'Oh I see, umm thanks.' Kairi smiled.

'Thanks for agreeing to be my bride's maid.' Haruhi smiled and gave Kairi a unexpected hug.

Kairi was shock and gave her a hug back.

'Yeah no worries. I'm glad that I get to be your bride's maid.' Said Kairi.

While they were hugging. Kairi gave Itachi a you-better-pay-or-die glare, which he never seen before.

'You didn't ask her didn't you?' Sasuke whispered to Itachi.

'Don't you start,' Itachi whispered back.

Haruhi broke the hug and thought of something.

'Let's celebrate, is there a bottle of champagne?' Haruhi asked.

Mikoto looked through one box and took out a bottle and glasses. Mikoto poured everyone a glass excepted for Haruhi. Everyone made a circle.

'Umm…Let's raise a toss. In two weeks everything is going to change and bring happiness.' Haruhi announced.

Everyone cheered and took a sip.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I think this one, nothing happens i think.

JustYou~


	30. CH 29: Our Moment

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

**_Recap:_

_Mikoto looked through one box and took out a bottle and glasses. Mikoto poured everyone a glass excepted for Haruhi. Everyone made a circle. _

'_Umm…Let's raise a toss. In two weeks everything is going to change and bring happiness.' Haruhi announced. _

_Everyone cheered and took a sip._

_

* * *

_Chapter 29

[Ino's house]

Ino, Hinata and Sakura drank about nearly two bottles of champagne and they were pretty drunk. Especially Hinata and Sakura, who are weak at drinking. The three of them talked about a lot of things. Love, friends and revenge.

It was around 10pm and they just finished the last bottle.

'Oww, there's no more.' Ino said turning the bottle upside down.

'I know..' Sakura drunkenly spoke. 'Let's go to a club.'

'Yeah let's go,' said Hinata and stood up.

'Fine.' Ino agreed.

The three got there belongings and went out of the door. They took the car and Ino drove, since she's a bit less drunker than the other two.

* * *

[CLUB!]

Ino, Hinata and Sakura took a table and order heavy alcohol cocktails. Both Hinata and Sakura took a one shot with their one.

'Woah, slow down you two.' Ino told them.

'Hey, Hinata?' Sakura slowly said

'What?' said Hinata, looking into her glass if she still had some more.

Sakura giggled.

'Let's dance!' Sakura yelled and dragged Hinata without her saying anything.

Ino saw the two walking into the middle and dancing like they never danced before. Then some random guy went up to Ino and asked her if he could buy her a drink. But she said she already has a guy. As they guy went off she turned to the dance floor to see Sakura and Hinata but they weren't even there. Ino looked around everywhere . Finally she spotted both of them at the bar, ordering more drinks. This time it wasn't them. There were two guys buying them a drink. Ino became worried what might happen to them. So she tried to go over there.

As she went to the bar, she took a peck if they were still there. However they weren't.

'Great where are they now?' Ino said to herself.

Ino would try to call out their names, but the music were too loud to be heard. Ino had no idea where they are so she had to do plan B. Call Naruto.

Ino waited outside the club. Ino patiently waited and waited until she saw Naruto coming towards her way and surprisingly for her Sasuke tag along with Naruto.

'What are you doing here Sasuke?' asked Ino.

'Oh Sasuke just came over at my house then you called.' Naruto explained.

'I see…' said Ino.

'So what's wrong?' Naruto asked.

'Oh right, umm I kind of lost Hinata and Sakura in the club.' Ino answered.

'What? How could you them?' Naruto yelled.

'Worse they are deeply drunk.' Ino added.

'Ino! You know Hinata is a very weak drinker.' said Naruto.

'So is Sakura.' Sasuke said.

So the three went inside. The club was crowded and mostly everyone was dancing to the loud music. The three spilt up to search for the two girls.

Naruto was on the dance floor, squeezing through people and more people. Until he spotted Hinata. He walked closer to her. Then something caught him to stop.

Hinata was dancing with some guy behind her and Naruto didn't like it. The guy behind her was grinding behind her. Naruto anger begin to rised. Naruto grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her away from the guy.

'Naruto?' Hinata said.

'Hey you stay away from her!' Naruto brusted into flames.

And the guy backed away.

'Hinata are you alright?' Naruto asked her.

Hinata nodded her head then suddenly she vomited on Naruto.

On the other hand, Sasuke was looking around. Somehow he was being stopped by a bunch of girls. But he made through them. Sasuke spotted a pink hair girl. He went up to it. As he went closer. Sakura was making out with some guy. Sasuke observe them. Sakura was sitting on his lap and his hands were not suppose to be. Sasuke went up to the couple and pull Sakura's arm.

'Owww!' Sakura cried.

'Hey man. What do you think you doing?' argue the guy.

'Sakura it's time to go home,' Sasuke said in a monotone.

'Sasuke? What are you doing here?' Sakura drunkenly asked.

'You know this guy?' asked the guy.

Sakura nodded.

'Yeah, it's a long story. His used to be my boyfriend, and he's totally a jerk. I don't know why I dated him for-' Sakura explained.

Sasuke pulled harder which made Sakura stood up. And Sasuke dragged her outside.

Outside Naurto threw away his jacket because of Hinata. Hinata seem to fainted and Naruto was carrying her.

'Sakura where were you?' Ino worryingly asked.

Sakura didn't talk back. She was in her own little word.

'Sasuke can you take Sakura home?' asked Ino.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was was out of her mind.

'Yeah Sasuke take Sakura home.' Said Naruto.

Naruto walked up to his car and put Hinata at the back seat, and drove away.

'Argh, I need to rest. See ya Sasuke.' Ino smiled and walked away.

On the street path, the two were left alone. Sakura couldn't walked probably. Sasuke sighed. Sasuke grabbed her hand and lead her to his car. He opened the door for her.

'Get in.' He said in a demanding way.

'Alright mister,' Sakura act cocky and went into the car.

In the car there was silence. Sakura looked outside the window. The flashing lights were running across her face one by one. Then she left something is her stomach. Then she place her hand on her mouth. Sasuke noticed her movements.

'What's wrong?' Sasuke asked her.

Sakura turned her face to him. Her cheeks were bubbled and she was green. Sasuke eye's widen, and quickly speed to the nearest place.

He drove up to park were everyone have their picnic and enjoying the big view.

Sakura opened the door and ran to the nearest tree and vomited. After she finished vomiting, she went up to the car. She wiped her mouth with her arm. Sasuke was out of the car and sitting front of his car.

'Feel Better?' Sasuke asked her.

Sakura nodded and sat next to him.

The view of the city and the lights. The wind blew gently which made Sakura even feel bit more better. Again there was silence between. Both enjoying the view. Then Sasuke's mobile rang.

'Hello?' He answered.

Sakura saw him nodded and saying short words and handed the phone to her.

'It's Ino.' He said.

Sakura got the phone and saying that she's alright to her best friend. Sasuke looked at her and saw a glimpse of her smile.

'Okay bye.' She hung up.

As she was about to hand the phone over, his phone rang again and saw the caller's name.

'It's Haruhi.' Sakura said and handed back to him.

Sasuke looked at his phone for a while and rejected the call.

'How come you didn't answer that?' Sakura curiously asked.

'It's not that important.' Sasuke answered and place back the phone into his pocket.

Sasuke put his hands down onto the car, but accidentally placed his hand on top of Sakura's. Sakura was about to pull her hand away somehow she didn't want too, so did Sasuke's.

After that they didn't let there hands let go.

'So in two weeks your-' Sakura said but was butted in.

'I know…a lot of people kept reminding me.' Sasuke said dully.

Again silence.

'What about your boyfriend?' Sasuke asked out of the blue.

'What?' Sakura raised her head.

'That guy I saw at the carnival.' Sasuke reminded her.

'Oh Son, well his not my boyfriend. We're just seeing each other.' Sakura explained.

Sakura stood up.

'Well, I think we should head back now.' Sakura suggested.

Sakura turn her way until she twisted her ankle and nearly fell. But Sasuke quickly caught her from the behind. He held her by the waist and gently lifted her up. Sakura turned around and said her thanks, then she realized that she was face close with him.

Sasuke was looking deeply into her green eyes. Sakura blushed and looked away. The position there in, it looks like they he was hugging her, but he was helping her balance. Sakura realized this and blushed even more. They were like that for couple of seconds until Sasuke asked Sakura.

'Sakura, have you ever done something that regret before?' Sasuke said.

Sakura noticed this time that is tone was different. It was his usual monotone, dull scary tone. It was more of a gentle and warm feeling tone.

Sasuke was waiting for his answer. But she couldn't answer him.

'Umm Sasuke I think we should get going, before the traffic jam comes.' Said Sakura.

Sasuke let go and the two went back into the car.

Sasuke arrived at Sakura's apartment.

'Thanks…' said Sakura.

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura opened the door and was about to leave until Sasuke stopped her. Sakura turned to see why he was stopping her. Sasuke opened his car cabinet and took out a small white box and handed to her. Sakura was confused a bit. Sakura going to say her thanks but he already said no problems. And Sasuke drove off.

Sakura was wondering what was in the box. She opened the lid and remove the tissue paper away.

'What? This is….'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

NOTE: Somehow i didn't like the last chapter, which motivated me to type up another chapter. This a Sasusaku moment in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this one than the previous one.

~JustYou


	31. CH 30: no title

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_Sakura was wondering what was in the box. She opened the lid and remove the tissue paper away._

'_What? This is….'_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 30

I removed the coloured tissue paper away, then my eyes widen. I gently picked up the item. It was a small, white bear.

'A soft toy?' I questioningly said.

Then I saw something shiny around the bear's arm.

'What? This is the ring when Sasuke won that game. But… I remembered I've got rid of it.' I raised my brow.

I looked at it and it seems like it got repaired, since I through it somewhere. The ring was smoother and shiner. I looked at the bear and there was something printed on the bear's stomach.

'Louie Voyx..' I read it out.

'I guess that's the bear's name.' I said.

I put the two items back into the box.

'Why would he find this and give it back to me?' I asked myself.

I realised I have been standing in the dark for a long time and I was getting tired.

'I think I should take a day off tomorrow. Have to ring Tsunade.'

* * *

[Next Day][At The Hyuga residence]

It was in the morning, Hinata was sleeping on her bed. The light ray from her bedroom window shined on her face and her face twitched. Then she woked up. Hinata got up and stretched her arms and yarned. She got out of bed and looked at the time. She realised that she slept for a long time to the afternoon, she walked out of her room. As she was headed to the living room, she looked outside and found that someone's clothes were drying on the clothing line. Hinata kept looking at it and to her, it was very familiar. As she went into the living she saw Naruto and Neji on the floor playing games with each other.

'What? How could you win? I used more combos than you!' Naruto yelled at Neji.

'Hmph, it's called skills,' said Neji and noticed that Hinata was standing at the door.

Naruto turned to see what was Neji was looking at.

'Hinata-chan!' Naruto leaped up and hugged her.

'N-Naruto-kun?' Hinata was stunned.

Naruto released her and was in tears.[Anime tears :)]

'I was so worried about you and I was so piss at that dude who was dancing with you. Oh if I find him again, I have to turn him into ramen and eat him alive!'said Naruto.

Hinata was confused. 'What are you talking about Naruto?'

'What? You don't remember about last night?' Naruto questioned.

Hinata thought. 'Mmm, I remember I was at Ino's house and then went to a club I think…'

'Anything after that?' asked Naruto.

Neji walked up to them.

'So you don't remember grinding some dude and then vomitted at Naruto on that night?' said Neji.

'What?' Hinata said loudly and fainted.

Naruto caught her.

'Hinata? Hinata?' said Naruto while shaking her.

[Uchiha's residence]

Sasuke was in the dining room, drinking his coffee and reading the paper. Having his relaxing time until his finacee interrupted him.

'Sasuke! Why didn't you pick up any of my calls last night?' Haurhi asked.

Sasuke took a sip of his coffee.

'The battery died.' Sasuke answered

'No it didn't.' Said Haruhi

'I was busy,' Sasuke said while looking at the paper.

'Busy? Doing what?' Haruhi was curious.

There was a long silence. Itachi entered in.

'Yes Sasuke, why don't you tell us what you did last night?' Itachi asked with a smirk.

Sasuke looked at his older brother.

'It's none of your business.' Said Sasuke.

'Sasuke, can I talk to you?' said his father.

Sasuke got up and followed his father to his office.

'Sasuke on the day of the wedding, I won't be there.' Said Fugaku.

Sasuke didn't shown it but he was shocked

'Why?' Sasuke asked.

'I have a business with China, and I have to get ready in 3 days before I'll meet up with them.' His father explained.

'Ok, I understand.' Sasuke said.

'I would like to be there, but I can't. That's all.' Said Fugaku.

Sasuke walked out of the office and went to his room.

* * *

'Loiue Voyx?' said Ino

Ino was at Sakura's house. Both of them relaxed in the living room and having coffee.

'Yeah, he just gave it to me.' Said Sakura.

'Loiue Voyx? That name kind of remind me from somewhere?' Ino thought.

'I don't know.' Said Sakura.

'I think Sasuke is opening up to you.' Ino said to Sakura.

'What? Impossible.' Sakura refuse to believe.

'Come on, then why did he gave you this. A White and red bear and a prize ring that you through away and somehow he found it and gave it back to you like he just brought it.' Said Ino

'Errr…' Sakura couldn't find her words.

'See, He has feeling for you.' Ino nodded.

'But, why give me this when he's getting married.' Sakura didn't know what to do.

'Sakura, this mean you have to take action and bring back what was yours.' Ino said while stood on the couch.

Sakura sigh and took back the cups of coffee to the kitchen.

'Sakura, are you really giving up?' asked Ino

Sakura didn't say anything, she was running thoughts in her head.

'Earth to Sakura,' Ino waved her hand in front of her face.

'Sakura, come on think about it. You had a huge crush on him since school, and then you had a chance going out with him and having him as a boyfriend, (and it wasn't that long). Are you just going to give up after what you have achieved?' Ino added.

There was a pause.

'I don't know…well it's too late now,' Sakura sadly said.

* * *

[Uchiha's house]

'_Why? Why are you leaving me?' said a high pitch female voice_

'_I think it's not working between us,' said a male voice._

'_What do you mean? Is it me? I can change.' She said. _

'_No, it's not you, it's me.' He said. _

_He walked out to the door, and the female started crying on the floor. _

Kairi and Sasuke were in the living room. Kairi was watching a drama and Sauske is just siting there reading a magazine. Kairi was tearing up and blowing her nose. Sasuke watched her as if she was crazy.

'Why do you watch this stuff, it's so unrealistic,' Sasuke said.

'Yeah, that's why it's so good and everyone loves a bit of drama and a bit of fantasy stories. It's so romantic.' Kairi smiled.

'_Please Jack, call me when you get this message,' said a female voice._

'_Why did he have to leave?' she said herself. _

_A friend patted her on the back._

'_Don't worry he might of needed sometime off.' Said the friend. _

(_scene skips)_

'_I have to get him back, I have too. I can't just give up.' Said the female voice. _

_She took her jacket and walked out of the door. He brought herself a flight ticket and went to America. _

Sasuke watched a bit of scenes.

'Who does that?' he said to himself.

Later, Mikoto came into the living and looked what was the two were doing. She looked what was Kairi was watching as she realised what was it.

'Oh, I love this drama.' Mikoto said.

And she quickly sat next to Kairi and joined her.

After two hours of watching it was coming to an end. Sauske looked up from his magazine and saw the drama they were watching was still going.

'What? It still going,' he thought.

Sasuke looked over at his mother and Kairi. Sasuke was shocked when the both were really into tears and had a pile of tissues on the coffee table. The drama was finsihed and Kairi turned off the dvd player.

'I can't believe that he stood her up again.' Mikoto said.

'That bastard thinks he could just turn up the next day and buying her flowers would cheer her up.' Said Kairi.

'She loved so much and what does she get? Nothing.' Said Mikoto.

Itachi came home and went to the living room.

'Hey,' He greeted.

Mikoto and Kairi turned and saw Itachi and saw a bouquet of flowers which he was holding.

'What? Why are your eyes are red and puffy? Did something happened?' Itachi asked.

Kairi stood up and went up to Itachi.

'Are you cheating on me?' asked Kairi.

Itachi was stunned. 'W-what?' Itachi stuttered.

'Why did you bring some flowers home?' Kairi asked again.

'What? This, mum told me to get it for her.' Itachi tried to explained.

'What? So are you cheating on me?' His mother said.

'What? What are you talking about?' said Itachi.

Itachi saw a pile of tissues on the coffee table. And then he understood what was happening.

'You watched those dramas again,' Itachi said.

'Two hours straight.' Sasuke mentioned.

'Ah, I see.' Itachi nodded.

'Kairi, you know that I'll never cheat on you. And mum, well you're my only mother who took care of me. And please, stop watching those drama. It's not even real.' Said Itachi.

'But, But…' Kairi said.

'No buts,' said Itachi.

Kairi and Mikoto lefted the living room. Itachi was about to leave but he remembered something.

'Sasuke, I think you should watch those dramas. I think it will be good for you to learn.' Itachi smirked and lefted.

Sasuke ignored him and kept reading his magazine.

* * *

_[a korean drama sense:' You're beautiful' good drama I recommend you guys watch, if you're into those dramas']_

'_There's something I want to tell you. Is it ok if I surprise you' said Shinwoo_

'_What are you going to tell me?' said Go mi nam _

'_I bet if you turn around and walk back you'll know' smiled Shiwoo _

_She turned around and walked backed and looking around what was the surprise, but then she got a phone call from another guy. She picked up the phone and walked away. Shinwoo expression changed. _

As the drama kept running through, on the couch was Sasuke watching completely glued to the t.v and his magazine hanging from his hand. His mind was empty and he only just sat there still, but he didn't noticed that Kairi was standing there watching being amused by Sasuke. She giggled quietly.

'Are you enjoying it?' She asked.

Sasuke quickly shaked his head as he was coming back to reality.

'I see that you're watching one of my dramas, good isn't it?' Kairi smiled.

'Hmph,' he answered back.

'No need to be shy, but it's a good thing your relaxing now.' Kairi patted Sasuke's head.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Well you know, your mind is off about the wedding and having time on your own' explained Kairi.

'And you know she's not bugging you,' Kairi whispered.

As Kairi was talking to Sasuke, walked in Haruhi.

'Well, Haruhi how are you doing today?' Kairi changed in tone.

'Hi Kairi, Sasuke and I have to go somewhere, do you remembered what was it?' Haruhi asked

Sasuke only nodded and stood up.

'Let's go Sasuke, before we are late' warned Haurhi and walked out to get her coat.

'Well I hope the both of you have fun,' said Kairi

Sasuke nodded and walked, as Sauske was about to leave.

'Ah Sasuke, did you go to the shop I suggested to you?' Kairi asked.

'Yeah, I did.' Sasuke answered.

'Did you gave it to her yet?' said Kairi

Sasuke nodded.

'Did she liked it?' Kairi asked again.

'I'm not sure she was still drunk when I gave it to her,' Sasuke answered

'Then you should go see her,' Kairi smiled.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it

This is the edit version, Thanks for the people who spotted my mistake: 'Theytneedsalife' thanks ^^''

Sorry to confuse you all

~JustYou


	32. CH 31: Birth

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

'_Did she liked it?' Kairi asked again. _

'_I'm not sure she was still drunk when I gave it to her,' Sasuke answered _

'_Then you should go see her,' Kairi smiled. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 31

Sasuke was in front of Sakura's apartment, he stood there for a while then he went back to the elevator door, but he decided to go back to the apartment door. Then he went back to the elevator door, when he was half way, his mind changed and went back again. He was holding a card on his hand and left it on the floor, just in front of the door. Now Sasuke just stood there looking at the card and he took it back and headed for the elevator, on his way to the elevator he put the card in the bin and went home.

[Uchiha's residence]

'Did you do it? Did you see her?' asked Kairi.

Sasuke sat there in silence.

'You didn't, didn't you?' Kairi questioned.

Silence again. Kairi sighed.

'She wasn't there,' Sasuke finally answered.

'How do you know that?' asked Kairi

'It was quiet,' Sasuke answered.

'Did you even knock on the door?' said Kairi.

'I didn't need to,' said Sasuke.

As Kairi was having a conversation with Sasuke, she felt like banging her head on the table.

'I should make someone to force you to see her.' Said Kairi.

'See who?' asked Haruhi as she walked in.

Kairi panicked.

'Doctor Tsunade,' Sasuke butted into the conversation

'Why?' asked Haruhi

'About your condition…the baby,' answered Sasuke

'No need, I'm completely fine,' Haruhi smiled

As Haruhi walked to the fridge she placed her hands onto her stomach like she was holding back something.

Kairi saw this. 'Are you alright, Haruhi?' Kairi asked.

Haruhi nodded she was fine and tried to smiled. She opened the fridge she felt something wet down her legs, she looked down what was causing this problem and she saw a paddle of water then she dropped down on the floor. Sasuke and Kairi saw her and went over to her. Kairi noticed there was water sustains on the floor and her eyes widen. Sasuke help Haruhi up from the floor.

'We need to get to the hospital fast. Take her to my car, I'll drive' Kairi worried.

* * *

[Hospital]

In one of the office, Tsunade had a appointment with one of her patients and was signing a prescription.

'Hear you go. Remember to only have these twice a week,' said Tsunade

The patient said her thanks to Tsunade and left the room. Tsunade was tired. In the office with her was Sakura who was tiding up the office for her.

'Sakura, have you done cleaning up?' asked Tsuande.

'No, Tsunade,' answered Sakura.

'Though, I don't know why I was doing this? Should have not come today.' Sakura thought

Tsunade stood up from her chair and went over to a table to make herself a cup a tea. Suddenly a nurse came in panting through the door.

'Tsunade-sama one of your patient is about to give birth,' she said.

'What?' Tsuande was surprised

'Sakura!' Tsunade said and quickly ran out.

'What?' Sakura didn't know what was going on, so she just followed her.

* * *

Haruhi was put on the hospital bed and was screaming with pain and sweat, and she kept saying she wants this child to come out of her quickly.

Out in the reception deck. The nurse gave papers and asked if you could fill in the details and condition about Haruhi.

'Has she drank anything with alcohol?' asked the nurse to make sure.

'No,' Kairi answered.

Then, Tsunade came and took information from Kairi.

'Tsunade-sama she hasn't finished with the details.' Said the nurse.

'No need, I already know about the patient' said Tsuande and quickly went into one the rooms

'Kairi?' Sakura said surprisingly

Kairi turned around and saw Sakura, 'Sakura' she said.

'What are you doing here,' asked Sakura

However, Kairi wasn't able to answer because Tsunade wanted Sakura in the room. So Sakura quickly went.

In the room filled with nurses and Haruhi was still yelling in pain.

'Where's the damn doctor?' Haruhi said with pain in her stomach.

While sweating and yelling, she was holding tightly onto Sasuke's hands. Tsuande came in already washed her hands and in gear. Also was Sakura. Sakura didn't know what was going on and saw couple of nurses assisting Tsunade along as well. Then Sakura saw someone familiar on the bed, her hair was wet and her head was back from yelling. As she got closer, 'Haruhi,' Sakura thought. The nurses moved out of Tsuande's way so she could do her job. Sakura moved to Haruhi's side and across her she saw Sasuke and trying to comfort her by holding her hand. Sasuke didn't notice Sakura, cause he was busy looking at her in and helping her to get through the pain. And Sakura was all covered up she couldn't tell which nurse is who.

'Haruhi, I need you to push real hard now. Can you do that?' Tsuande said.

Haruhi nodded and did what the doctor said. Haruhi pushed and breathe she continued doing that.

'Push more,' said Tsunade.

Sakura was so concentrated on Haruhi, how she was in so much pain. Then suddenly she felt on her hand being touched. Sakura looked down on her hand and saw Haruhi was holding onto her right hand. At the same time her hand was starting to hurt from Haruhi's tight grip.

'Ah!' Haruhi screamed with her head tilted back.

'I can see the head, keep pushing Haruhi you are nearly there,' said Tsunade

As Haruhi heard Tsunade's words she pushed harder, wanting to get rid of the pain she was having. Sakura was watching and half of the time she didn't know what was going on, then suddenly she heard a baby's cries. She looked at Tsunade and saw she was carrying a child.

'It's a baby girl,' said Tsunade with a smile.

The nurses around her quickly grabbed a towel or blanket to keep the baby warm and washed her clean. When the baby was completely clean and dressed the baby was handed down to Haruhi to hold.

Haruhi smiled and was about to be in tears. 'She's beautiful,' she said.

Tsunade and the nurses slowly left the room. Sakura was still in the room looking at Haruhi holding to her own child, smiling. Then her view changed when she added Sasuke to the image. She thought that this what a family looks like. She smiled in the inside but felt sad at the same time.

'Sakura!' Tsunade said loudly.

Sasuke heard and looked at the doorway and saw a back view of one of the nurses walking out of the door. And he caught a glimpse of a strain of pink hair.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it ~

Sorry for the massive late update. Finished school, took exams, formal, major depression.

Sorry again if this one is short, had to update and give you guys at least something.

I just started writing the next chapter after this chapter on paper before I can type it on. So i hope the next chapter will be up soon.

Updating soon

~JustYou


	33. CH 33:

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

**

* * *

**_Recap:_

_Tsunade and the nurses slowly left the room. Sakura was still in the room looking at Haruhi holding to her own child, smiling. Then her view changed when she added Sasuke to the image. She thought that this what a family looks like. She smiled in the inside but felt sad at the same time._

_'Sakura!' Tsunade said loudly._

_Sasuke heard and looked at the doorway and saw a back view of one of the nurses walking out of the door. And he caught a glimpse of a strain of pink hair. _

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 32**

Sakura closed the door behind her. She took her nurse cap off and sighed.

'Sakura'

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing behind her. She didn't know what do to or what to say. She just stood there looking at him. Sasuke was about to say something but...

'Sakura, come here,' said Tsunade

'Coming,' Sakura replied back.

She turned back to Sasuke.

'I have to get back to work,' she said.

He nodded and watched her walked away

* * *

The Uchiha family and the Nakiwa family came to visit Haruhi at the Hospital.

The two families surrounded Haruhi's bed trying to see the baby she was holding.

'Aww, my daughter has such a cute child,' said her mother.

'She's really tiny,' said Mikoto

'I know, she's very light too,' said Haruhi

'Did you give her a name yet?' asked Mikoto

'Yeah, her name is Misa,' said Haruhi

'Lovely name sweety,' said her father

Misa made some noises which made the family go 'aww'

Sasuke was next to Haruhi's side and was offered to hold the child that he was going to be parenting. He gently slides his hands and arms under and gently and slowly carried her.

Just outside the room, Sakura was at the desk handing in a complete paper work from another patient.

'Thanks Sakura,' said Yuki (the nurse behind the desk)

'No problem,' said Sakura

While Sakura was waiting Yuki said something.

'There's a big family in that room,' said Yuki and pointed with her pen towards the room.

Sakura turned around and could see familiar faces in the room.

'I think there are the Uchihas and the Nakiwas, two biggest company owners. Oh here's another papers that patients and families has to fill out' said Yuki and handed two board clips to Sakura.

'Thanks,' smiled Sakura

'Ah, seeing you like this makes me what to pity you'

Sakura was surprised and shivered by the tone of the voice. She slowly turned.

'Itachi? Don't scared me like that,' Sakura raised her voice.

'You're not suppose to yell in the hospital,' He calmly said.

'What are you doing here? What do you mean pity me? And Why aren't you in there?' Sakura asked.

Itachi scratched his head. 'You ask to many questions.' He sighed.

'One, I'm he because of my family dragged me here and it's kind of obvious, it's too crowded in there and I can't even see the baby. And two, seeing you out here working and in front there's a room which Sasuke and Haruhi's future is coming to a near. What a sad world it is.' Itachi explained.

Sakura know that Itachi could be weird and can't explain in full depth, but she knew what's he was saying.

'Well, I guess...' But Sakura was being ignored.

'Ah, Kairi. Hey, where are you ~ ' Itachi answered his phone call.

'Wow, He his personality can change so quickly and weird at the same time,' Sakura said quietly.

* * *

[At the Ichiraku Ramen Bar] - The next day

'Hey, Have you heard about Haruhi? She gave birth last night' said Ino.

'Umm, yeah we already know,' said Tenten

'What? Am I the last one who knew about this? said Ino who was slightly upset.

'Naruto told us, last night' said Neji.

'By the way where's Naruto?' asked Tenten.

'Hey guys!' yelled Naruto standing at the door way.

'There he is,' said Neji.

'1 Miso ramen,' Naruto ordered on the way and sat down with the others.

'Naruto how dare you told the others beside me,' said Ino with and upset tone.

'Woah, don't get angry at me. I only told Hinata.' Naruto explained.

'Who told me,' said Neji

'And told me and I told Shikamaru.' Tenten said.

'Shikamaru knew? That bastard was too lazy to call me,' said Ino while making a fist.

There was a sound of the door opening. While the group was still chatting. Tenten spotted Sakura, who was standing at the entries. Sakura smiled and waved at her friends. The group waved back, while they were doing that they softly chatted each other.

'I heard Sakura was there' said Naruto trying to keep a smile.

'Where?' asked Ino.

'At the Hospital and watched Haruhi gave birth. Sasuke told me,' answered Naruto.

'Wow, I wonder how she's feeling right now?' said Tenten.

As Sakura gotten closer towards the table, they quickly ended their small conversation.

'Hey Sakura, sit down nest to me' said Ino and pull a chair next to her. Sakura sat.

'So Sakura, what did the baby looked like?' asked Naruto then Tenten next to him stepped on his foot under the table and showing pain.

'Naruto,' Tenten quietly said

Sakura giggled by the pain expression Naruto made.

'It's alright guys,' Sakura said.

Everyone on the table was a bit surprised

'Well, you could say that the baby was beautiful,' Sakura said with a gentle smile

'Man I could feel her pain,' thought Neji

'She's one tough girl,' thought Tenten

'Sakura...,' thought Ino

'Man, this ramen taste so good,' thought Naruto.

Sakura saw their weird expressions on her friend's faces. 'I wonder what's wrong with them?' Sakura thought while scratching her scalp.

* * *

[Hospital]

In the Hospital, the two families were visiting Haruhi again. Doctor Tsunade was checking on Haruhi's health to make sure she was able to go home. Tsunade was writing on her clipboard.

'Will she be alright before the wedding?' asked Mrs Nakiwa.

Tsunade was still writing and clicked her pen.

'Yup, she can leave by tomorrow,' She said.

Haruhi and her family smiled.

'That's good, we still have time,' said Mr Nakiwa.

'But we only have a week to go. Did you guys prepared a lot these days?' asked Haruhi.

'Last night I got a call form the florist. they said our flowers are prepared and is ready when we're ready,' said Mikoto.

'Oh and Haruhi's dress and the bride maids are at our place,' said Mrs Nakiwa.

'What about the cake?' asked Haruhi.

'Don't worry about it, they called and said they'll be finish it before the day,' Itachi confirmed.

'All we need is to call the reception and going through the plan.' said Fugaku.

'I thought we're doing at your place?' asked Mr Nakiwa.

'We did, but there was a lot of guests coming so I thought we need a bigger room.' answered Fugaku.

'I guess we're all set,' said Mr Nakiwa

Itachi stood there and saw and image of the two families going to be one. Somehow he didn't like it. Then he spotted that Sasuke wasn't in the room. Itachi went out of the room to make sure he was outside. He looked around and he wasn't there. Until he came walking towards him. Itachi saw Sasuke just closed his cellphone.

'Where did you go?' Itachi asked.

'Went outside to make a call,' Sasuke answered.

'To who?' Itachi curiously asked

'None of your business,' said Sasuke

* * *

It was night and Sakura was walking home. Then she remembered the fun she had today in the afternoon. Hanging out with her friends. Being with her friends made her feel a bit better.

_[That afternoon]_

_Naruto and Tenten were competing each other on a dancing game._

_'Ha! You missed a step,' said Naruto with excitement._

_Tenten clenched her teeth and then smirked. She pushed Naruto to make him lose his balance which cause him to lose and lost some points. _

_Ino, Neji and Sakura laughed. _

As Sakura thought of today she had arrived home. She went to the elevator and went up. When the elevator opened she saw someone standing in front of her front door. The person turned around and smiled.

'Kairi,' said Sakura.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it

another chapter that I promised

Thanks

Updating soon

~JustYou


	34. NOTE:UPDATE DETAILS 24811

Hey Guys, how are you doing?

I am sorry that I have not been updating () Please forgive me.

Just letting you guys know that I'll be putting another chapter within 5 days or earlier (was about to release it today but something came up) so be sure to be on alert for it. Thanks for you patients :D

Should be thanking for someone who messaged me about it (asdfjkl0902)

~JustYou


	35. CH 34: Louie Voy

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

* * *

_Recap:_

_As Sakura thought of today she had arrived home. She went to the elevator and went up. When the elevator opened she saw someone standing in front of her front door. The person turned around and smiled._

_'Kairi,' said Sakura._

* * *

_CHAPTER 34  
_

'Kairi, what are you doing here?' asked Sakura

'What? No hello?' teased Kairi.

'Huh? Sorry I was just surprised that you're here' Sakura said.

Kairi giggled. 'That's alright. I just came for to talk,' Kairi explained.

Sakura reached for her keys to her apartment and opened the door for the both of them. Sakura offered Kairi a drink. 'Tea thanks,' said Kairi.

Sakura turned to the kitchen and turned on the kettle and prepared the tea.

'So, Sakura have you seen Sasuke lately?' Kairi curiously asked.

'What?' Sakura was surprised about the topic.

'You don't have to answer me, if you're uncomfortable' said Kairi

'No it's alright. Well, I saw him at the hospital ' Sakura answered.

'Oh right, I see' Kairi responded.

'On the day when Haruhi gave birth,' Sakura continued.

'Oh….' Kairi slowly nodded.

There were silences for a while until the kettle whistled.

'Oh it's done,' said Sakura

Sakura turned off the switch and poured the hot water into two cups and carried it to the table.

'Thanks,' said Kairi and stirred her tea with a spoon.

Sakura smiled. Then suddenly Kairi remembered something .

'Ah! I almost forgot. Do you have the gift that Sasuke gave you?' asked Kairi.

'Err…you mean the bear and the ring?' said Sakura.

Kairi nodded.

Sakura got up and headed towards her room and came back with a box.

'Do you mind if I see it?' Kairi asked.

Sakura handed the box to Kairi. Kairi opened it and saw the small bear with the name printed on the stomach.

'Oh, Kairi how do you know about the gift that Sasuke gave me?' asked Sakura.

'Oh well…' Kairi said while opening the box. 'So he did chose this,' Kairi smiled.

Sakura was confused what was going on here.

'Sorry Sakura, but I must confess that I was the one who told Sasuke to give you a nice lovely gift and also recommended the store to him,' Kairi explained.

'What? Really? Why?' Sakura curiously asked.

'Well, I'm not sure if I should tell you but, while back I found a ring on the floor outside. I didn't know who it belong to. I walked inside the house while holding the ring. I bumped into Sasuke and asked about the ring. I thought it wasn't he's because it looked rusty and had bumps, but he took it off me,' Kairi explained.

'Ring?...' thought Sakura.

Sakura thought through and remembered a ring that Sasuke gave her that he won at the carnival.

'Oh that ring, the one that Sasuke won at a game,' said Sakura.

'Ah, no wonder it looked cheap. Anyways I recommend you check out the shop that Sasuke brought the bear.' Kairi said and took a sip of her tea.

'Why?' Sakura was confused.

'You'll understand when you visit that place,' Kairi said and went through her purse took out a card and handed it over to Sakura.

'Louie Voy, 562 ledapple street.' Sakura read from the card.

'Louie Voy? That was printed on the bear.' Sakura mentioned.

'Yeah, it's the name of the shop and also the name of their famous soft toy bear,' Kairi explained. She sighed and said 'Itachi brought a bear from there and gave to me. That's how we first started dating.'

'Oh I got to go,' Kairi said. She got up and headed to the door. Sakura walked her to the door.

'Remember to visit that shop, it's a wonderful place,' Kairi said and winked at her. Kairi left the building and Sakura looked at the card.

'Well, it won't hurt to take a look,' said Sakura.

* * *

Couple of days later, Sakura met up with her best friend, Ino.

Sakura had been busy in the clinic also in the hospital, since they were short in staff. To her it was hectic and couldn't slept for two straight days.

'Sakura! Ino shouted from a distance.

Sakura saw her and waved while Ino was trying to speed up her walking.

'Hey Ino, How have you been?' Sakura greeted first.

Ino catched her breath. 'Fine thanks. Heard you been pretty busy these days?' she replied back.

Sakura smiled. 'yeah, a lot of things happened. There were so many patients.'

Both starrted to walk and continued to chat with each other. As they were chatting. Ino remembered something.

'Ah, where are we gong? When you called me the other day, you said you wanted to go somewhere?' Ino questioned .

'Yeah, mmm…Kairi said that there was this shop that she recommeded to Sasuke, which was the bear he gave to me.' Said Sakura.

When she mentioned his name and remembered him. She knew she was so busy that she forgotton about him.

'Hmm…Do you even know where we're going?' asked Ino.

Sakura went through her handbag to search for that card she was given by Kairi. She took out the cad and read, '562 ledapple street.'

'That street sounds familiar,' said Ino.

'Everything to you sounds familiar' Sakura laughed.

'Come on, my mother always around with her phone mentioning street names at home,' said Ino.

Sakura and Ino both kept walking on the street paths, trying to find the shop. Ino had a feeling they were lost.

'We're lost aren't we?' said Ino.

'We're not lost, it's just that we can't find it,' said Sakura while looking around. 'We could ask someone.'

Sakura went up to a stranger. 'Er…excuse me?' She said.

A tall name with black hair and wearing a suit turned around. Sakura thought '_Wow, he's so handsome' _and blushed but she shaked it off.

'Umm…D-do you know where this place is?' She spoke.

She showed him the card where the address was written. The man moved closer to see it.

'_Wow, he even smells good' _ she thought.

'Yeah, sure,' he said with a deep, husky voice . 'If you walk down there and turn right, you'll spot a white shop with a big heart on it,' he explained to her.

'Really? Thank ou so much,' Sakura said happily.

'Sure thing beautiful,' he said and walked away.

'_Beautiful?' _ Sakura thought and her mind went blank.

Ino noticed that Sakura kept on standing there after the man she asked left. She went up to her and gave her a big slap on the back. Sakura's mind was back to reality.

'Ino?' said Sakura.

'You forgotten about me, after trying to flirt with that guy?' Ino teased.

'Flirt? I wasn't trying to do anything.' Sakura pointed her two index finger together. 'Ah, we have to walk down a little more then turn right.' Sakura dragged Ino.

'Don't try changing the subject here,' Ino complained.

When they turned right. Both of the girl's eyes widened.

'I guess that's it,' said Ino.

Right across the street, there was the shop. It was white with two tall glass window on the side, displaying jewelry, stuff animals and hearted-shaped balloons. Right above the door was the name, 'Louie Voy' and near the 'L' was a big heart.

'.GOD Sakura. It's like a dream place for us girls.' Said Ino with a big smile on her face. 'Let's go!' Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly walked towards the shop.

They entered inside the shop. Everything was white and clean.

'Sakura, come take a look at this,' said Ino.

Sakura walked towards where Ino was standing. She saw rings with different and beautiful designs, which girls can't decided on what to get.

'Aren't they pretty?' said Ino, how she was amazed by the jewelrys.

Ino noticed each ring was paired up with another ring, which was one size bigger than the other.

'There are couple rings.' Said the female staff member.

'Couple rings?' Sakura said.

'Yes, there rings are most popular and favourable to our couple customers,' the female staff explained.

'Couple rings! I better purchase a pair for me and Shikamaru to wear.' Said Ino while scanning through each item.

Sakura saw how happy Ino was and smiled. 'Oh, do you sell stuff bear toys?' asked Sakura.

The female staff took Sakura to the toy section were. Sakura saw it was the exact same bear with the in print of the label name that Sasuke gave to her. Teedy bears in different sizes and colours in white, red and pink. Sakura took one from the shelf to have a closer look.

'Are you planning to confess to someone?' The staff member curiously asked.

'Huh? What? No, what makes you say that? Hehe.' Sakura said and surprised.

'Well, our bears are popular amoung yooung girls. They purchase the bear and give it to the person they truly care and love for.' The female staff member explained.

'I see,' said Sakura. Then her attention was caught by a few school girls chatting besided her.

'Are you really buying that for him,' said girl1

'Can't believe you're going to confess to him,' said girl2

'yeah, well I'm going to show how I feel for him. Besides a lot of girls had been giving him love letters, so I decided to give him this plus he mentioned that he likes cute things didn't he,' said girl3

Sakura saw the girs walked off towards the counter and smiled.

'Also…' continued the female staff. 'The shop name is not a person but an anagram.'

'An anagram?' said Sakura.

'Yup, it's an anagram for 'I love you'.' Explained the female staff.

'I…Love…You?' Sakura said slowly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :D

NOTE: I am truly sorry () for the massive delay on updating. There was a time where I was suppose to finish this off but it was wrong timing…And thinking this is it, well you're wrong. This chapter is still continuing so it's like two chapters in one so yeah but just a longer chapter than my other one. A special treat for my readers . So enjoy continuing reading. :D

* * *

Sakura and Ino went to the café after finishing visiting the shop. Ino had purchased couple rings.

'Can't believe I brought these. Well these are worth it. I think I give Shikamaru a text,' Ino happily said and took out her phone. 'So, did you find anything interesting?' She asked Sakura. Sakura took a sip of her cold bevarage.

'Well…I found out what the bear was for.' Sakura answered.

'So what was it?' Ino curiously asked and texting at the same time.

Sakura remembered what the staff said to her.

'…_give it to the person thy truly care and love for.' _

'_Itachi brought a bear from there and gave it to me. That's how we first started dating.'_

'_It's an anagram for, I love you'_

'Was Sasuke trying to…it can't be,' Sakura thought.

'Earth to Sakura.' Ino snapped her fingers in front of her.

'Sorry,' Sakura apologized.

'Went blank again, huh?' said Ino.

Sakura smiled. Then there was a puse between them.

'Neh, Ino. Do you think Sasuke would tell how he feels?' Sakura shyly asked.

'Well…Sasuke is well, pretty private person. I mean, why are you asking me this. Shouldn't you know what that guy is lke?' said Ino.

'Yeah, he'es not that type of person wo would tell his feeling easily, but why would he…why would he go and buy that bear?' questioned Sakura.

'Because Kairi tole him to.' Said Ino and took a sip of her tea.

'No, that's no it. I mean would you ever see him going into that shop?' Sakura raised a question.

'You have a good point there. Even Shikamaru won't be caught dead in there,' said Ino.

Suddenly, Ino's phone vibrated on the table. Ino picked it up and answered the incoming call. 'Ah, Skikamaru.' Ino said to the phone.

Sakura thought, 'Hmm…Are you trying to say how you feel, Sasuke? Or are you just doing it because you have to?' What are you really thinking Sasuke-kun.'

* * *

At the Uchiha's home, Haruhi was already discharge from the hospita. Both side of the family came to see the new born. Parents were surrounding the baby's bed, who s resting.

'Aww,' said both mothers.

'Haruhi, sweety you should be resting,' said Haruhi's mother.

'Maybe I should.' She said and walked over to Sasuke. 'Sasuke! Can you take me to my room?'

Haruhi linked her arms with his and walked upstairs,

After a few hours, Sasuke had went out with he's mother and Haurhi had fallen asleep. Then the baby started to cry. Haruhi's mother went to the baby and carried her to comfort it.

'There there,' she said.

The baby didn't stop crying. Haruhi came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

'What's happening?' Haruhi asked.

'Haruhi darling, I think it wants her mother.'

Mrs Nakiwa handed the child to her. Haruhi bounced the baby gently and up and down to make the child stop crying. Entered at the door was Itachi and Kairi, who just came back from their outing.

'Man, I could hear that crying outside,' said Itachi.

'I don't know what to do. I tried comforting her. What should I do?' Haruhi panicked.

'Did you feed her?' asked Kairi.

'Only this morning,' answered Haruhi.

'Maybe, she's hungry again. Babies tend to always get hungry.' Said Kairi.

'Yeah, it has been hours since I feed her. Can you please hold her?' said Haruhi and handed her child to Kairi. Kairi had a surprised expression.

'What? Where are you going?' said Kairi while holding the baby.

'Getting the bottle of milk,' said Haruhi and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kairi didn't know what to do with the little baby in her arms. But the baby had calmed down.

'Err…' said Kairi and she looked at Itachi.

'I never carried or touched a chile before. Would you mind carrying her?' asked Kairi and tried a puppy face on him.

'No, anyways she stopped crying,' he said.

'Yeah, you're right. But still, I'm still not familiar with this.' Kairi felt a bit embrassed. 'Can't you..'

Itachi walked away before she could finished talking.

'Meany!' Kairi shouted.

After Kairi raise her voice, the baby was about to cry. Kairi panicked and lightly sway the child. 'Shh, there there.' She comforted. 'God, I don't know what I'm doing.' She thought.

Haruhi came backwith a small bottle of milk. She saw Kairi in the living room holding the baby stifly.

'Are you alright?' Haruhi asked Kairi.

'Huh? Yeah,' Kairi answered and handed the baby back to her.

'Oh I didn't get a chance to know her name?' said Kairi.

'Misa,' said Haurhi. She she a peek at Kairi. 'You seem to be good with babies? Thanks for holding her earlier.' Haruhi said.

'Me? Not really, but glad to help.' Kairi smiled.

'Are you planning to have a kid with Itachi?' Haruhi bluntly said.

'What? Why is she asking this question?' Kairi thought. 'Haha, that's a pretty straight forward question.' Kari tried to laugh it off and her eye twitched.

' Just wondering.' Said Haruhi.

Just outside the house, Sasuke was standing in front of the door on the phone.

'The wedding is in three say…I already sent it to you already.' He said angerly.

'Alright, don't have to be opset about it,' said a mystery voice on the other line. 'Why are you doing this? You're not that type of person t do this.' He continued.

'I'm making this right and giving what was yours and what was mine.' Said Sasukr.

'Heh, so you do have a heart after all Uchiha Sasuske.'

Then Sasuke hung up the phone.

* * *

'Argh!' Naruto said out loud.

'What's wrong Naruto-kun?' asked Hinata.

'Sasuke's wedding is just in 2 days and he keeps on nagging me that I haven't got my suit yet.' Complained Naruto.

'Can't you boy one?' said Hinata.

'yeah, it's so expensive and stuff and it will be uncomfortable plus I'm he's best man. He expects me to be good too.' Said Naruto. 'Hey Hinata, what are you going to wear?' Naruto interestly asked.

'A dress that my mother made for me.' Hinata answered.

'Really? I can't wait to see what it would look like on you.' Naruto gave a pervy smile.

'Naruto! Don't give such a preverted look,' said Neji.

'Ah, Neji. I wasn't giving any looks,' said Naruto trying to look innocent.

'Yeah, right.' Neji said. Both Neji and Tenten sat down on the seats.

'Tenten, are you ready for the wedding coming up?' Hinata asked.

'Oh, about that?' tenten scratched her head.

'She's not going.' Neji answered for her.

'What? Why?' said Hinata.

'Well, it's on the same day when I have to visit my parents,' Tenten explained.

'Meaning you don't want to go,' said Neji. But Tenten elbowed him in the stomach, which made him groaned in pain.

'Who are you going with Hinata? Cause Neji will be leaving to after the wedding so yeah.' Said Tenten.

'Naruto-kun will be taking me, also he'll be taking Sakura as well.' Hinata said.

'Yeah, I'm always glad to take Sakura, how these days she's been busy and miserable.' Said Naruto

'Who did you call miserable, stupid?' said Sakura behind Naruto having her elbow hitting Naruto's head.

'S-Sakura, that hurts,' said Naruto while rubbing he's head.

'You deserved it,' Sakura took a seat next to him.

'Sakura, when did you get here?' asked Hinata.

Sakura sigh. 'Just Now, excuse me I need to go to the bathroom.' Sakura stood up from her seat and went off.

'Baka!' said Tenten to Naruto.

'What did I do?' said Naruto.

Sakura went into the bathroom and washed her hands.

'Stupid Naruto calling me miserable. I'm not that sad.' Sakura said to herself. 'Gah, why can't I be a little sad? I'll teach that idiot.'

Sakura dried her hands and walked out of the toilet. 'That's right I slap him when he least expected.' Sakura laughed to herself. Then she bumped into someone.

'Ah sorry,' She said then she looked up.

'S-Sasuke!' She said.

'Sakura,' He replied back.

* * *

Hoped you guys enjoyed it :D

Hmm, seems short when I uploaded it T.T When I wrote it up it was like a lot than I usually do. Maybe because I cut out some parts when I was writing it in my book.

Anyways, Got two chapters left + a bonus chapter. That's part of the plan. So keep a look out for it and I'll update soon...hope so (you better update soon missy)

Thanks

~JustYou


	36. UPDATE NEWS

*UPDATE*

Hey y'all

_(I'm still alive)_

I know it's been a VERY LONG time since I had updated with new chapters.

So letting you know I'm working on it to where I have left off and love to finish this fanfic soon :D

Thanks HEAPS for your patience

~JustYou


	37. CH:35 Soon to a new start

**DO YOU EVEN LOVE ME?**

* * *

_Recap:_**  
**

_Sakura dried her hands and walked out of the toilet. 'That's right I slap him when he least expected.' Sakura laughed to herself. Then she bumped into someone._

_'Ah sorry,' She said then she looked up._

_'S-Sasuke!' She said._

_'Sakura,' He replied back._

* * *

"Sasuke" Sakura said.

Sakura was surprised to bumped into Sasuke. It has been a quite a while she had saw him. Sakura didn't realized that she been staring at him for a quite long. Sasuke noticed this and raised a brow.

"Is there something?" He asked.

Sakura snapped back into reality and shook her head and excuse herself. She walked passed him and towards the table where her friends was. Sakura sat down on her original seat "Phew" she said silently. There was a tugged on her sleeves and was pushed to her left. Ino dragged towards her.

"Sasuke's here" Ino secretly told her.

"A bit too late" Sakura said. She straightens herself up and fixed herself up. "I already bumped into him."

"What?" Ino said in surprised.

"What happened next?" Tenten jumped in, overheard their conversation.

Sakura didn't want to talk about it and thinking that there's nothing to worry about. "Nothing" she says.

"Sasuke's coming," Ino whispered into Sakura's ear.

Sasuke coming from the bathroom and heads towards the table. Ino adjusted herself as if nothing as happened during he's absents.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in he's raised voice.

Naruto flinched by the tone of he's best friend, even though he didn't do anything wrong.

"What?" he replied.

"Have you got you're suit yet?" Sasuke asked concerned for Naruto's responsibility.

"Yeah, I have and now my wallet is empty." Naruto answered back.

A sound of a phone alert was heard. Sasuke slides he's hand down to he's front pants pocket, taking out he's phone and looking at he's screen.

"Please excuse me, I have to leave. See you all soon." Said Sasuke and departed.

* * *

Sakura and Ino was having an evening tea at Sakura's place. Sakura was lounging in her comfortable couch and flicking through her television. She sighed.

"Why are you being gloomy for?" said Ino from the kitchen making tea.

Ino walked over to Sakura with two cups on her hand, one on each hand. She handed one cup to Sakura. Sakura placed the remote on the side and moved towards Ino and took her cup with her two hands. Ino sat down next to her. Both took a sip of their tea.

"You shouldn't have negative thoughts. I mean didn't you say something like you should move on and getting over that guy blah blah something like that?" Ino say trying to revise that was the words are.

Sakura nodded yes.

Ino looked at her feeling pity for her. "Maybe you shouldn't go to the wedding."

"What? But I have to go." Sakura said looking straight at Ino.

"Why?" Ino questioned her words. "It's not compulsory."

"I know that but…"

Sakura lowered her head looking down her hot tea.

"You know, I just don't want to have this weird relationship we have now. Since we're not dating anymore. I think we should become good friends like back then. Going to the wedding as he's friend and supporting him. And if I don't go it would be rude." Sakura explained her thoughts.

Ino looked at her. "I don't get you woman…but I sort of get what you're talking about."

Ino placed her empty cup on the coffee table.

"Anyways, I have to get home. I have to meed with my mother."

Ino grabbed her handbag and took out her car keys. Sakura stood up and escort her best friend to the door. They both paused at the front door. Ino turned around and place one of her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Get some sleep and don't think too much about it especially the depressing ones you'll make me feel depress as well. See ya." Ino said her goodbyes and left.

Sakura closed her door. She walked over to her coffee table picked up the empty cups and headed to the kitchen area. She placed those into the sink.

"I'll wash these tomorrow morning."

She head to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. She cuddled her pillow and closed her eyes and thought.

"Yeah, maybe a good night sleep will be good."

* * *

[Next Day - 1 more day]

Sakura was behind her work desk working her butt off. Her boss, Tsunade gave her plenty of paper work to keep her busy thought out the day. Answering calls filling out forms and checking the medication storage.

"Hello, how may I help you," Sakura kindly greeted on the phone. "Umm…Tsunade is out right now. Would you like to leave any message?" Sakura took out a stick notepad and reached for the closet pen and started writing down the words that is being said on the line. "Okay…kay." Sakura nodded getting the message down.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Sakura placed the phone down and took a breath.

"Why does Tsunade have to be out now and leaving piles of paperwork with me?" She said tiredly.

She leaned back on her chair and stretched out her arms out and closed her eyes for a moment. Then suddenly the phone rings again. Sakura sighs a position herself probably and picked up the work phone.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said while resting her elbow on the desk.

"Sakura, are you done with paper work?" asked a familiar female voice.

Sakura straighten her back. "Ah, Tsunade! Umm not quite I still have a few more to go." She looks at the two big piles of papers and folders.

"Okay that's fine. I'll be coming back soon, do you mind going into town and pick up TonTon from the pet café?" Tsunade requested.

"TonTon?" Sakura thought. "Yeah sure."

"Thanks," said Tsunade and hung up.

Sakura placed back the phone and stood up, obtained her belongings. Headed to the front door and locked up the clinic an headed straight into the town.

Sakura arrived at the pet café. She entered inside and saw a bunch of different animals. Dogs to small turtles. She went up to the front desk.

"Hello welcome, how may I help you miss?" greeted by the female receptionist.

"Er…Hi, I came to pick up a pet?" said Sakura.

"Sure. May I have the name of the pet?" the female receptionist asked.

"TonTon." Sakura says the name that was given.

The receptionist nodded and typed on the computer keyboard. After done what was done on the computer she told Sakura to wait for a moment to get Tsunade's pet and she went off.

Sakura stood there waiting and saw how amazed the pet café was as she never been into one before. Pets being treated just like a human. Getting cleaned, feed with nice meals.

A voice was heard behind Sakura. "Here's TonTon."

Sakura turned around and looked at the ground.

"Oink Oink."

Sakura had already left the pet café and walking back to the clinic. She sighed.

"It was a surprise that Tsunade had a pet but what's more shocking is that it's a pig," Sakura said to herself.

TonTon was on a leash and Sakura was walking her like a normal pet dog. As she was walking along the streets, people on the streets were staring at her, which made her feel uncomfortable.

Sakura felt the leash bring loose. TonTon stopped and had bumped into someone's legs.

"Ah, TonTon be careful where you're going, sorry sir." Sakura bowed.

"Oh, never knew you had a pet…pig," a deep male voice was heard.

Sakura recognized the voice and raising her head. There, in front of her the similar face of Sasuke and standing there tall.

"Itachi, I got the last one," said kind female voice.

Sakura looked behind the person in front of her.

"Oh Sakura is here as well. Long time no see."

"Kairi, hey." Sakura greeted.

"Really, I feel like I just meet her recently and seems like we always bump into her." Itachi said.

Kairi lightly giggled and then she noticed the pet pig on the ground.

"Oh, what a cute pig, is this yours?" Kairi curiously asked.

"Ah no, she's my boss's pet." Sakura scratched her head.

"Really I thought it's you're. You two match each other," Itachi said.

"Err…what's that suppose to mean?" Sakura questioned, thinking was it a complicate or some kind of insult.

Kairi hit Itachi on the arm. "Don't be mean." Kairi puffed her cheeks.

"Just joking," He said.

"Probably he wasn't" Sakura thought.

"Well tomorrow is the big day. Today we're having a small celebrating before it. Are you going tomorrow?" Kairi asked Sakura.

"Yeah I am." Sakura said without hesitating.

Kairi smiled. "That's good."

"We're going to be late. We have to go." Itachi said to Kairi.

"Kay, okay Sakura we'll see you tomorrow. Want to see you in beautiful dress, see you!" Kairi waved goodbye.

Sakura waved back and smiled. "Beautiful dress? Yeah right." She thought.

"Oink Oink"

"C'mon TonTon we have to get you back to Tsunade," She talked to the pet.

"Oink Oink."

* * *

It was night, at the Uchiha's house it was a lively. A small celebration before the wedding.

"Cheers!"

Both the Uchiha and Nakiwa family raised their glasses of champagne.

"Oh I cannot wait to see my little girl in her beautiful dress tomorrow," said her mother. "You should get to bed soon sweety." She wrapped her arm around her daughter, Haruhi.

"Both family becoming a one," said Fugaku and took a sip from he's glass.

Both family chatted with one and another. Happy before the big day.

Kairi and Itachi we're chatting and were further apart from the group.

Kairi sighed. "Can't believe it that this day has finally come." Kairi said and place her hands on her cheeks.

"Well, a new start will come for the family, well both families." Itachi says and took a sip of champagne.

Kairi then noticed someone was missing. "Where's Sasuke?"

Out in the family's backyard, Sasuke was standing there on the phone talking privately.

"You got the invitation right?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah I did. Nice paper," said an unknown male voice from the other line.

"I thought you didn't want to be part of anything."

The unknown male laughed. "Yeah that's what I thought too, haha."

Sasuke sighed. "You're to troublesome."

"Hey did you mend you're relationship with Sakura yet?" said the other line.

"Well, don't be late tomorrow." Sasuke hung up.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D!

(Not sure if this chapter is interesting or good enough since I'm typing this at 10pm and getting pretty sleepy lol)

* * *

Note: It's been a long time I guess maybe a year I haven't uploaded a chapter haha Sorry guys, wrote this sorry a long time ago but didn't had the time to type it out and upload it. Thanks to the readers who had waited patiently and didn't gave up on reading my story :D really really appreciate it 3

* * *

~JustYou


End file.
